


don't touch, my dear.

by oleja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Routine, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Humor, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleja/pseuds/oleja
Summary: Действие происходит в мире, где персонажи распределены так, что у каждого есть вторая половинка. Предназначенные друг другу люди получают возможность один раз в жизни обменяться телами на десять минут, когда им исполняется шестнадцать лет. Если один человек уже достиг этого возраста, а его соулмейт — нет, обмен телами невозможен.История Олега и Влада начинается, когда последний приезжает из Владивостока в Москву на учебу.Основано на реальных событиях.Когда мы говорим: «Основано на реальных событиях» — мы не имеем в виду, что все это целиком и полностью правда и происходило на самом деле. Просто один-два момента, которые присутствуют в одной из глав, действительно выдуманы не от балды. Они действительно реальны и происходили на самом деле, просто не в таком ключе. Думаем, вовсе не обязательно говорить, что мы очень многое додумывали сами (в общем, весь фанфик, за исключением пары глав), что всё это знатно приукрашено. Это и так понятно, полагаем.(почему «мы» читайте в notes).
Relationships: Олег/Влад
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ну штош. Если ты нашел эту работу — молодец, потому что ориджиналы читают далеко не все ;)  
> p.s. оleжа
> 
> Надеюсь, во время чтения твой глаз не потечет   
> п.с. lin (она была соавтором до определенного момента. подробности в посвящении тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9055602/23226451#part_content)

Звонок. Первоклашки, все до единого одетые в стандартную школьную форму и чёрные туфельки, выбегают из кабинета, заполняя коридор своим смехом. Их пытается окрикнуть учительница, но всё тщетно. Те и бровью не повели. Скорее всего, не услышали даже.

Они бегут по крутой лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, затем на цыпочках проходятся по солнечным участкам коридора и с громким криком «Банзай!» открывают дверь в ближайший кабинет. Там десятиклассники наперегонки собираются на обед.

Подростки шумят, перекидываются колкими словечками. То и дело слышатся мат и замечания учителя. Никакими туфельками здесь и не пахнет. Что угодно, только не школьная форма. Малыши испуганно воззряются на страшных, по их мнению, старшеклассников и бросаются наутёк из как будто ожившего кабинета.

— Староста, забери работы! — обращается педагог к своим в основном шестнадцатилетним ученикам. Не то чтобы его кто-то слышит, конечно. «Что за несносные дети пошли…» Он мрачно оглядывает класс в поисках упомянутого старосты, когда тихий, довольно миловидный для своих лет парень с чёрными как смоль волосами выдёргивает из его рук бумажки и пихает их в портфель. Мужчина недоуменно смотрит на него, рассеянно кивает, как бы говоря «спасибо».

— Эй, Владос, давай быстрее, иначе все булки разберут, ты ж знаешь!

Рыжий кучерявый пацан, чуть приплясывая на месте, зазывно машет рукой другу, который на ходу сражается с застёжкой сумки. Сраные работы, коими он их уже окрестил, никак не помещаются внутрь. Школьник в очередной раз раздражённо дёргает за бегунок и бубнит, не особо надеясь, что его услышат:

— Иду я, иду…

Влад плетётся за одноклассником и размышляет о своей тяжёлой судьбинушке.

Завтра в девять часов утра ему исполняется шестнадцать, и он сможет поменяться телами со своим соулмейтом. Не сказать, что парень расстроен из-за этого, однако и не считает каким-то невероятно важным событием. И это довольно странно. Все шестнадцатилетние подростки буквально грезят о том моменте, когда увидят своего предназначенного. Однако Влад не такой.

Он с детства нелюдим, отношений у него никогда не было. Девочки с ним даже просто общались не особо охотно, не то что дружили. Парень он хоть и красивый, но слишком стеснительный, что ли… Нет, скорее, просто не умеет и не любит открываться людям. Дружба со своим полом тоже не особо ладится, ведь он гей.

Осознал он это лет в двенадцать, когда впервые влюбился. Понятное дело, мир, в котором они живут, огромен, всякое встречается. Но однополые соулмейты всё-таки редкость, что создаёт некоторые проблемы. А это совершенно не нравится Владу.

Парень смотрит по сторонам, и его мысли уходят куда-то не в тои направлении. Ребята в его школе довольно красивые, особенно…

— Эй! Не витай в облаках!

Тот самый рыжий пацан по имени Тёма — один из немногих друзей Влада — хватает приятеля за руку и утягивает в сторону. Ещё чуть-чуть — и первый поцелуй брюнета был бы со столбом.

Сердце Влада пропускает удар, и он испуганно дёргается, бросает тут же напряжённый взгляд на чужую руку.

Одноклассник сразу его отпускает.

— Извини, у меня не было выбора.

— Да ничего, — отмахивается Влад. Ничего страшного не случилось, и ладно. — Пойдем, а то правда булочек не останется.

Признаться, Влад люто ненавидит какие-либо прикосновения и считает их ярым нарушением личного пространства. Артём, конечно, знает об этом, не понимает, но и не шутит по этому поводу. Впрочем, как и остальные двое-трое друзей не слишком общительного подростка. Родители не в курсе, однако они и не интересуются. Единственное, о чём они думают, так это об оценках сына. Влад учится лучше всех в классе. Это не мешает ему, конечно, иногда прогуливать, забивать на домашку и просто бездельничать. На самом деле, удачливость, хитрость и немного манер — вот и весь секрет успеха. Да и на фоне не самых приличных одноклассников он просто божий одуванчик, даже стараться не надо.

Ребята входят в просторную столовую и морщатся от запаха. Готовят в школе отвратительно. Единственное съедобное здесь — булочки с вишней. Они же местный деликатес. Влад прошмыгивает под носом у других мучеников сия учебного заведения, подлезает внутрь очереди и оказывается почти в самом начале. Его как обычно никто не заметил.

Усмешка. Когда-то давно этот парень комплексовал из-за роста. Сейчас же он пользуется этим вовсю и нарадоваться не может.

* * *

Как известно, столовые в универах не отличаются особо вкусной пищей. Но голодный студент есть голодный студент.

— Боже мой, борще-е-ец…

Светловолосый юноша стоит около места раздачи и буквально пускает слюнки. Так продолжается ещё пять минут. Он уже планирует уходить, чтобы не дразнить желудок ещё больше, как видит знакомое лицо. Появившаяся было надежда на обед тут же исчезает.

— Ё-моё, Олег! Раз денег нет, вали давай!

Грузная тетка машет руками прямо перед лицом несчастного. Он строит грустное личико и делает шаг назад.

— Ну… я бы завтра вернул! Есть охота, не могу…

— Знаю, как ты вернёшь. В прошлый раз месяц доносил. Иди отсюда, — шикает на него снова женщина и поворачивается к очереди не менее голодных, но не таких бедных студентов.

Олег с разбитым сердцем и болящим животом выходит из столовой. Он вообще довольно часто забывает деньги или какие-нибудь другие не менее важные вещи. Хотя, казалось бы, взрослый уже, восемнадцать лет человеку. Вроде как обходительный, воспитанный, со своими тараканами…

А ещё он до сих ни с кем не поменялся. Бедный будущий программист, конечно, шутит по этому поводу, однако ему всё же довольно грустно. При чём ещё подумать надо, что его напрягает больше: то, что все его друзья давно нашли своих соулмейтов, или то, что он всё ближе к становлению педофилом. Его половинке сейчас дай Бог если шестнадцать. А ведь нет гарантий, что разницы в десять лет не будет. Кстати, он понятия не имеет, какого пола этот человек. Сам Олег вообще бисексуал, и нормы морали его не ебут совершенно. Кто попадётся — тот попадётся. ~~Хоть бы не ребенок.~~

Уже в детстве он был популярным, да и людей вокруг него много крутится даже сейчас. Он очень общительный, постоянно помогает другим, и у представительниц прекрасного пола пользуется немалым успехом. Постоянно захаживает к ним, чтобы переустановить винду, из-за чего есть у него и недоброжелатели. Олег хорошо разбирается в людях, поэтому примерно представляет себе, кто это. Он старается не пересекаться с ними, дабы избежать конфликтов. Слишком уж миролюбивый.

— Эй, Оле-е-ег, тащи сюда свой зад!

Кирилл, самый близкий друг Олега, орёт на весь универ и топает в его сторону.

— Кто-нибудь! — вымученно стонет парень, подняв глаза к потолку, когда шумный приятель трясёт его за плечи. — На помо…

— Да замолкни ты! У нас ещё групповая работа, попёрли.

— Убиваю-ю-ю-ют!

Все уже привыкли к крикам обречённых студентов, так что не обращают внимания. Да и в столовой довольно шумно. И людно. Поэтому мало кто видит, как Кирилл силком утаскивает Олега в нужную аудиторию.

* * *

На часах девять с копейками.

Парень вытягивается на кровати и еле продирает глаза. «Неужели я заснул?» — крутится в голове. Он же точно помнит, что сел писать очередную программу. Преподу делать нечего, вот и задаёт ерунду всякую. По-другому никто не может объяснить.

Приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы сесть на кровати. Очень странно. Он же всегда просыпается легко. А тут ещё и в глазах темнеет от резкого подъёма. Приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы картинка прояснилась.

Только после этого парень свешивает ноги и удивлённо воззряется на них. Он что, урос во сне? Почему они такие короткие?..

Смотрит на ладони и замирает. Медленно встаёт, осматривает комнату, подтверждая своё предположение. Благо, есть зеркало… Одним прыжком он у него оказывается. Разглядывая отражение, запускает пятерню в чёрные волосы, вглядывается в чуть загорелую кожу и выдаёт тихое «блять».


	2. Chapter 2

Олег смотрит на ладони и замирает. Медленно встаёт, осматривает комнату, подтверждая своё предположение. Благо, есть зеркало… Одним прыжком он у него оказывается. Разглядывая отражение, парень запускает пятерню в чёрные волосы, вглядывается в чуть загорелую кожу и выдаёт тихое «блять».

— Три года… — бормочет он, разглядывая «своё» лицо. — А он довольно привлекательный…

И правда, не отметить правильные черты лица было бы сложно. Да и телосложение ничего такое. Наверное, спортом занимается или занимался когда-то. Олег медленно обводит взглядом себя с головы до пят. В его скромную черепушку приходят отнюдь не самые невинные мысли, и он тут же их отгоняет.

— Господи, как придурок какой-то озабоченный… Как будто тебе было бы приятно, если бы он в штаны к тебе полез просто так. Олег, успокой свои гормоны.

В голове проносится: «Упс… А как его имя-то?» — после чего взгляд тут же падает на… тетрадь? Он уже и забыл, что это такое. Все конспекты в универе только в электронном виде. Задрот несчастный.

Парень подходит поближе, отмечая, что зрение у его соулмейта не очень.

— Влад, — произносит он негромко, будто пробуя новое имя на вкус. Вот, значит, кого он ждал эти три года, — не мог пораньше родиться, что ли? Нет, надо нервы людям трепать, — бубнит он максимально недовольно. Реально же за педофила уже себя считать начал.

Олег бы посмотрел, что есть у младшего в комнате, да только она на удивление пустая. Обставлена довольно просто, и он бы сказал минималистично: стол, стул, кровать и ничего лишнего. Всё в серых и мрачных тонах. Как будто он в тюрьме живёт, ей-богу. Даже чего-либо характерного для парня шестнадцати лет нет. Ни фотографий семьи или друзей, ни плакатов кумиров, ни каких-нибудь коллекций… Только учебники да тетради, если говорить о том, что можно заметить на первый взгляд. А лазать по шкафам и ящикам он не собирается. Там вполне может оказаться нечто, не предназначенное для чужих глаз. Если там что-то есть, конечно.

— Итак, что мы имеем… Невысокий, брюнет. Красивенький, что неплохо, — вслух рассуждает Олег спустя несколько минут безуспешных попыток найти хоть что-нибудь интересное и снова смотрит в зеркало. — А ещё живёт в какой-то жопе… Я же вроде ночью за прогу садился? А сейчас девять утра. Семь часов разница?..

В этот момент дверь в комнату распахивается.

— Влад, ты убрался?

На пороге стоит женщина средних лет, и смотрит она на парня отнюдь не доброжелательно. «Упс…»

— Э… Нет, прости, — мямлит Олег. Он всегда так маме отвечает. Пусть ему и восемнадцать, живёт он пока с родителями. С мамой ладит неплохо, но лучше её не злить. Да и вряд ли к этой незнакомке надо обращаться на «вы».

Он понимает, что сделал что-то не так, когда предположительно у мамы Влада приподнимаются брови в немом удивлении, а в глазах пробегает опасный огонёк.

— Что это мы такие вежливые? Какие-то проблемы в школе? Ты вчера ничего мне не говорил, — медленно проговаривает она угрожающим тоном, надвигаясь на подростка.

— Да нет… мам? Всё в порядке, — отнекивается тот, шагая назад. «Неужели так всегда?» — мелькает у него в голове. — В школе всё…

— Не смей мне врать! — взвизгивает женщина, занося руку для пощёчины. Олег даже сообразить не может, как должен себя вести. Видимо, лучше просто промолчать. — Почему ты молчишь? Я же всё узнаю, слышишь?

Это возымело противоположный эффект. «Мама» искажает губы в усмешке, от которой буквально прошибает. Замах. Парень даже рта открыть не успевает, когда в тишине раздаётся звонкий звук пощёчины. За мгновение до этого взгляд подростка меняется. Он смотрит на мать исподлобья, плотно сжав губы.

— Вот именно. Поэтому выйди из _моей_ комнаты. Я сейчас приберусь, — цедит он, отталкивая чужую руку.

Хлопает дверь, а парень падает на кровать, держась за горящую щеку.

* * *

Влад резко выпрямляется. Кажется, он уснул за столом. Глаза невероятно болят. Перед ним горит монитор компьютера, на котором раз за разом выводится «Error».

— Боже, что это?.. — лепечет парень, быстро сворачивая непонятное окно. Теперь перед ним открывается другое, а там — непонятно сколько написанных чёрт знает каким языком строчек. Его озаряет. — Это похоже на команды… программа?

Влад хмуро сверлит взглядом монитор. Не мог он такого написать. Однозначно. Клал он огромный болт на эту информатику ещё в пятом классе. И вообще, каким образом он оказался за компьютером? Ложился же спать недавно, разве нет? Парень смотрит в окно, но натыкается лишь на… стену. Стену, увешанную разными фотографиями. Но ведь их не должно тут быть? Или у него уже крыша поехала?

Пара секунд — и в его глазах проскальзывает понимание. Он шарахается от стола, нелепо взмахивает руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие на стуле, и довольно громко восклицает:

— А-а-а!..

Это всё же случилось. Да. Ему исполнилось шестнадцать, и сейчас он в теле соулмейта, так ведь?

— Блять, у них есть зеркала вообще? — бухтит он, потому что в комнате незнакомого пока ещё человека не находит ни одной зеркальной поверхности. Влад поднимается из-за компьютера, чуть пошатываясь. «Вау, а он высокий», — почти присвистывает вслух парень, но всё же сдерживается. Лучше не шуметь. Будет неловко, если он встретится с чужой роднёй. Он бросает взгляд на время и выпучивает глаза. Два часа ночи? Этот ненормальный разучился спать?

— Это ж какая у нас разница во времени? — еле слышно спрашивает самого себя Влад и тут же отвечает. — Семь часов?.. Здесь московское, что ли?

Он осторожно отодвигает занавески и испытывает весьма смешанные чувства, когда видит Москву. А это определённо она. За окном даже ночью бурлит жизнь. Ярко горят фонари и желтоватая подсветка старых домов с белой лепниной, переливаются большие и маленькие неоновые вывески, гудят машины, а дальше, за этим шумным городом, виднеются зеленые башенки Кремля. «Это явно центр. Богатый, наверное…» Говорят, в Москве большинство высокомерные мажоры. Повезло ли ему со соулмейтом вообще? Парень тут же себя одергивает. «Нельзя судить по слухам. Куда ты катишься?»

Первое, что он замечает, отвернувшись от окна — студенческий билет, и вот тут становится не до шуток. Насколько он может быть старше? Подросток открывает книжечку и облегчённо выдыхает. Первый курс. Значит, ему лет девятнадцать. Смотрит на название факультета, которое сразу объясняет тот код в компьютере.

— Программист, значит? — бормочет себе под нос Влад и переключает внимание на стены. Множество фотографий с какими-то женщиной и мужчиной. Видимо, родители. Вот они в каком-то парке, а здесь на фоне Колизея. Его соулмейт выглядит на них довольно счастливым. «Ну, хоть кому-то из нас повезло…» Однако, судя по всему, фотографии не новые. Значит, всё же придётся найти зеркало.

Он выходит из комнаты, тихо прикрывая дверь за собой, и облегчённо вздыхает. Прямо в зале, куда ведёт этот выход, перед ним висит огромное зеркало. Темновато, правда. Только лампочка маленькая работает. «Сойдёт», — решает подросток и вглядывается в отражение.

Действительно довольно высокий, светловолосый, он оказывается абсолютной противоположностью самому Владу.

— Олег? Ты же вроде обещал лечь сегодня до двух ночи? Опять засиделся с задачами?

Парень вздрагивает от неожиданности и оборачивается на вошедшего в комнату человека. Это оказывается женщина, поразительно похожая на ту особу с фотографий.

— А… да, как-то за временем не уследил. Сейчас уже пойду, — не особо уверенно отвечает псевдо-Олег, и незнакомка щурится, глядя на него с подозрением и насмешкой.

— А что ты делаешь в зале-то? На себя любуешься? Свет бы включил хоть, — тянет она, щёлкая выключателем, и заставляет тем самым сына сщуриться от яркого белого света. — Посидел за компьютером, а? Глаза хоть видел свои?

Влад поворачивается к зеркалу и ужасается уставшему и сонному виду своего предначертанного. Под покрасневшими глазами ярко выделяются огромные фиолетовые мешки. Подросток медленно качает головой.

— Я, пожалуй, спать пойду… — сообщает парень. Он уже хочет прошмыгнуть мимо «матери», когда обстановка вдруг меняется.

Свет куда-то исчезает, его пронизывает резкая боль и приходит чёткое понимание, что он вернулся к себе.

— Я же всё узнаю, слышишь?

Влад реагирует мгновенно. Он со злостью смотрит на мать исподлобья, плотно сжав губы. Сейчас же часы уборки в _этом доме_ , да? По идее, это так. Если он не запутался во времени…

— Вот именно. Поэтому выйди из _моей_ комнаты. Я сейчас приберусь, — цедит он отталкивая чужую руку.

Хлопает дверь, а Влад падает на кровать, держась за горящую щёку. Устал он от этих вспышек агрессии. Подросток пинает ни в чём не повинную табуретку, стоящую неподалёку, и устало смотрит куда-то вверх.


	3. Chapter 3

— Вот именно. Поэтому выйди из моей комнаты. Я сейчас приберусь, — цедит Влад, отталкивая чужую руку.

Хлопает дверь, а подросток падает на кровать, держась за горящую щёку. Устал он от этих вспышек агрессии. Подросток пинает ни в чём не повинную табуретку, стоящую неподалёку, и устало смотрит куда-то вверх. Теперь он думает только о произошедшем.

Парень невероятно взбудоражен из-за встречи со своим соулмейтом. Как и ожидалось, ему в нём понравилось абсолютно всё. Немного напрягает, конечно, что между ними несколько тысяч километров, но это так, пф, мелочи жизни. Хотя… вряд ли он сможет когда-то перебраться в Москву с его-то ресурсами. Да и родители наверняка не отпустят. «Ты должен работать на благо семьи и содержать нас до конца, видимо, не очень длинной и трудной жизни!» Родители… Мать… Влад с обречённым лицом прикрывает глаза. Она как обычно. Самое ужасное то, что Олег попал прямо в самый эпицентр. А если они всё-таки встретятся? Как ему в глаза теперь смотреть? Он же со стыда помрёт из-за своей семейки, хотя и не впервые.

Парень со стоном переворачивается на живот, вздыхает и медленно скатывается с кровати. Вдруг он резко поднимает голову и бросает взгляд на нижний ящик под столом. Сердце пропускает несколько ударов. Проходит минута, две. Влад напряжённо сверлит глазами сей предмет интерьера. Он чуть подается вперёд и замирает в полуприседе, протянув руку. Мотает головой и аккуратно встаёт. Делает шаг в сторону и всё же с мольбой оглядывается — подросток очень-очень надеется, что его предначертанный — порядочный человек и не лазал куда не следует. Потому что такое видеть — себе дороже. И всё-таки не проверяет, понимая, что мать может зайти буквально в любую минуту.

Парень, ускоряясь, начинает прибираться в комнате — наказание, знаете ли, получить не особо хочется — одновременно прокручивая в голове, как бы так отмазаться, чтобы свалить на день куда подальше. Его мысли как обычно вскоре улетают в какие-то дебри, и он вздрагивает от внезапно открывшейся двери. На пороге стоит отец. Влад бледнеет и роняет тетрадь из рук обратно на стол:

— П-привет, что с-случилось? — подросток заикается и неловко подбирает упавший предмет.

—Тебе не стоило так с мамой разговаривать.

Он облокачивается о косяк и равнодушно обводит глазами комнату.

— Убираешься? Так и надо, — его пустой взгляд останавливается на испуганном сыне, — но сейчас не об этом. Пойдем чай попьём, поболтаем.

— Д-да-да, вот, сейчас тетрадки уберу и сразу приду.

Парень чуть улыбается и под утихающие шаги нервно теребит листочки. Как только все смолкает, он вымученно опирается о стол. Пот стекает градом, сердце бьётся как бешеное — Влад не хило так пересрал. Отец никогда, никогда не приходил к нему в комнату и к тому же не звал пить чай… «Просто поболтать»! Здесь явно что-то не так. Неужели это связано с его шестнадцатилетием? Только не это… Врёт он не очень, а перед родителями так точно облажается.

Вдох-выдох. Вдо-о-ох-вы-ы-ыдох.

Подросток старается восстановить дыхание, подходит к зеркалу и придаёт лицу его фирменное, выработанное с годами невозмутимое выражение. Выходит из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Набрав побольше мужества, немного подавленно заходит на кухню. Мать, наливающая чай, вскользь взглянула на него и, удобно усаживаясь, протянула:

— Ну, как спалось? — эта «милая» улыбка, что промелькнула у неё на лице, ещё долго будет сниться Владу в кошмарах. Парень, понимая, что его явно завели в ловушку, отодвигает стул и нерешительно садится. Отец, кидая в кружку несколько кубиков сахара, вкрадчиво замечает:

— Тебе задали вопрос.

— Я с-спал хорошо…

— Избавь нас от этого, заикаешься как девчонка, — раздражённо цыкает он и делает глоток. Мать с укоризной взирает на сына и после такой странной прелюдии переходит к главной теме разговора:

— Тебе ведь исполнилось шестнадцать, если я не ошибаюсь, — она окидывает сына критичным взглядом. «Даже не помнит, сколько мне лет…» — думает Влад, пока женщина нетерпеливо добавляет. — Вы уже поменялись телами?

Влад застывает. Солгать или нет? Если ответить «да», то что сказать потом? Пальцы рук холодеют, он нервно кусает губы, а глаза бегают по всей комнате. Проходит всего доля секунды, показавшаяся подростку целой вечностью. В итоге он решает, что полуправду легче сыграть и выдавливает из себя:

— Да. Она очень красивая.

Родители торжественно переглядываются. Отец удовлетворительно прикрывает глаза и кивает. Они оба будто забывают о том, что их сын гей. Видимо, слишком хотят услышать обратное.

— А она русская? Как её зовут? Где живет? — мать барабанит пальцами и выжидательно смотрит на сына. Не проходит и доли секунды, как она спрашивает. — Ну, чего молчишь?

— Или ты всё выдумал, как обычно? — отец пронзает парня ледяным взглядом.

— Н-нет. Она русская, зовут Ол… Олей, — Влад чуть не проговаривается и продолжает чуть тише. — Живёт в Москве… вроде бы…

— Не мямли. Ничего не понятно, что ты там бурчишь, — закатывает глаза мать.

— В Москве живёт, из её окон Кремль виден, — уже уверенней и чётче отвечает подросток, ведь знает последствия плохого поведения.

На его слова родители ещё раз переглядываются. Мать изумленно протягивает:

— Наш сын и такой куш отхватил, молодца-а, — она довольно хихикает и берёт из вазочки конфету.

— Так и должно быть, он же наш сын, — отец не кажется сильно удивлённым и принимает данную информацию как должное. Он отпивает немного чая и холодно продолжает. — Думаю, Влад, тебе стоит поступить в Москву в университет. На бюджет, разумеется, — парень стискивает кулаки, а заодно и зубы. Только бы в руках себя удержать. «Это же невозможно!» — стоит ему так подумать, как отец буквально отрезает. — Это не обсуждается.

— И вообще, это для твоего же блага, — уверенно заканчивает мысль мать, тем самым завершая разговор между родителями и ребёнком. — Всё, иди.

Влад со скрипом отодвигает стул и быстрым шагом покидает кухню, стремительно заходит в свою комнату и закрывает дверь. В нём бушуют самые разные чувства. От отвращения до какого-то странного потрясения. С одной стороны он рад, что поедет на поиски своего любимого, но с другой… Они не спросили его мнения. Просто ни во что не ставили. А отец прибил бы, если бы узнал, что это на самом деле Олег, а не Оля.

Влад устало опускается на стул. Ощущения такие, будто он без перерыва пахал на работе двенадцать часов. Парень массирует виски и удручённо вздыхает. «Бюджет… Да я помру, пока готовиться буду!» А если не поступит, его убьют дома. В голове крутится: «Хм, что же выбрать: сдохнуть или сдохнуть?». Подросток откидывается на спинку и старается успокоиться.

Как же тошно…

* * *

Олег просыпается ко второй паре. Так он думает.

На самом же деле его на час раньше будят смеющиеся над чем-то родители. Конечно, им же на работу раньше. Раз они бодрствуют, то и сыну определённо не хочется спать.

Студент ещё какое-то время ворочается, пытаясь заснуть, но, конечно, ни черта не получается. Раз уж проснулся, придётся вставать. Он выходит из комнаты и аки зомби проходит мимо удивлённых родителей в ванную. Там парень бесцельно плещет в глаза холодной водой, заставляя их открыться нормально, вдруг резко поднимает голову и изумленно уставляется в зеркало. Сон как рукой снимает. Он менялся с соулмейтом сегодня ночью. Ему же это не приснилось, правда?

Сразу после обмена телами он заснул, а потому даже не сразу вспомнил об этом. Чем больше Олег теперь думает, тем больше это кажется похожим на нечто невозможное. Парень пробегает мимо родителей обратно, на этот раз удивляя их своей бодростью, и быстро оглядывает свою комнату.

Бардак на столе никуда не делся, но теперь он видит свой студенческий билет. Студенческий билет в открытом состоянии. И он его _видит_ , хотя точно помнит, что документ был погребён под кучей ненужных бумажек и одежды.

— Мам, пап, я не выходил сегодня ночью из комнаты? — кричит он, на что слышит ответ женским голосом.

— Выходил, — говорит женщина, заглядывая в комнату. — А что? Компьютер память отшиб?

Вот теперь Олег понимает, что всё было на яву. Он почти прыгает от радости и крепко обнимает маму.

— Не-а, я всё помню. Просто это был не я, — широко улыбается он.

— О, неужели.?

— Да-да, пойдёмте попьём чай.

Он всегда так говорит, когда надо сообщить что-то важное. На самом деле, так он просто успокаивается.

— Ну, рассказывай давай. Кто это? Откуда? Русская или иностранка? — спрашивает его отец, когда вся семья сидит за столом.

— Ну па-а-ап, почему сразу «она»? Мы же уже говорили на эту тему. Меня интересуют и парни, и девушки, — цокает языком студент.

Олег совершил каминг-аут ещё лет в шестнадцать, и они вроде его приняли. Конечно, он понимает, что семья и особенно её глава не особо рады были такой новости, но и скандала не было. Поворчали немного и забили. Они у него, слава Богу, понимающие.

— Серьёзно, что-ли? — вымученно стонет мужчина. — А я так надеялся на внуков…

— Да ладно, пап, не переживай, — отмахивается тот. — Может, из детского дома когда-нибудь кого-нибудь возьмём, кто знает. Сейчас не об этом…

— Вот именно, — встревает женщина, пихая локтем мужа. — Так какой он?

— Ну, он красивый. Очень. Вроде внешне русский, имя тоже русское. Влад. Но я понятия не имею, где он живёт. В какой-то… Где-то очень далеко, — поправляет себя Олег, поглядывая на маму, которой ругательства не особо доставляют. — У нас семь часов разница, чтобы вы понимали.

— Было бы иронично, если бы он жил во Владивостоке, — хмыкает женщина. — И как вы встретитесь?

— Не знаю, — тушуется Олег. — Мало того, что он живёт непонятно где, он несовершеннолетний, так у него ещё и проблемы с родителями, кажется…

— Это плохо, — хмурится отец. — Тогда шансы того, что он приедет сюда раньше чем через два года, существенно понижаются. Хотя ты можешь успеть найти себе девушку… Да шучу я, — тут же поднимает он руки в примирительном жесте, когда Олег открывает рот, чтобы опять начать возмущаться.

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, помада у меня, — усмехается женщина, поглаживая сына по голове. — Ну, придётся подождать, значит. Лучше не думать об этом вообще, иначе сложнее будет, — советует она. — В конце концов, когда-нибудь он точно до тебя доберётся. Ладно, дорогой, нам пора собираться, — поворачивается она уже к мужу и встаёт. Они уходят, а Олег ещё продолжает сидеть за столом.

«Когда-нибудь» может быть когда угодно, и его такой расклад точно не устраивает. Он откидывается на спинку стула и тяжело вздыхает.

* * *

Сорванные нервы. Куча дополнительных на собственные карманные деньги. По полдня на подработке на протяжении двух лет. Вечные ссоры с родителями, уговоры хоть как-то помочь с деньгами. «Будет тебе однушка. Мы что, миллиардеры, что-ли?» Ну хоть что-то. Влад хмыкает и устало прикрывает глаза.

Так проходили его последние два года. Казалось бы, куда уж больше ненавидеть учебу? Так нет, он смог. Мать с отцом только и делают, что постоянно напоминают о приближающихся экзаменах. Они грезят о переезде сына, встрече с богатой «предназначенной» и учёбе в элитном заведении столицы, прикрываясь беспокойством за будущее сына, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь штаны просиживать на деньги своего ребенка. Ничего особенного. Несмотря на то, что он прекрасно представляет, какие они… люди, все же это его родители. Сердце парня бьется еще тревожнее и, кажется, вот-вот разорвется. Только мысль о скорой разлуке уже совершеннолетнего Влада и утешает. Лишь бы съехать от них и вздохнуть спокойно. А ночами он мечтает о романтичной встрече со своим возлюбленным, летом, в каком-нибудь солнечном парке около аттракционов. Переезд дает надежду, что даже это может случится. Только ради этого он так усердно занимается. Друзья недоумевают, почему он так загоняется, совсем с ними не гуляет и стал еще более забитым, чем обычно. А что он мог и может им сказать? Что скоро сбежит из этого серого и невзрачного для него захолустья, поджав хвост? Ведь именно так для них и будет выглядеть эта новость. По крайней мере, для большинства. Про проблемы в семье он никому не рассказывал никогда, да и не планирует делать это в будущем.

Остаётся пара месяцев. Он всё тщательно повторяет. Всё наработанное за пару лет прогоняет ещё раз уже самостоятельно. Поступить на бюджет — идея, конечно, невероятная, но и выхода у него нет. Останется — в любом случае сожрут с потрохами.

Поздравления с окончанием одиннадцатого класса. Несколько дней до поездки. Для начала он просто поедет туда, чтобы написать экзамен, а уже потом решит, останется ли. Вернее, экзаменаторы решат.

— Тёма, я уезжаю, — сообщает он другу по телефону, направляясь в сторону нужного поезда уже будучи на вокзале.

— То есть как это «уезжаешь»? — спустя несколько секунд растерянно спрашивает бывший одноклассник.

— Ну, пока ещё не знаю, надолго ли… Но меня отправляют учиться в Москву. Скоро экзамены, посмотрим, что выйдет. Извини, что говорю об этом так поздно…

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает его друг. Он вообще понимающий всегда был. Если Влад не говорил, значит, на то есть причины. — Удачи тебе. Ты же не на бюджет, надеюсь, поступаешь?

— На бюджет, — горько усмехается тот. — Либо так, либо никак.

Артём присвистывает.

— М-да… Тут удача не поможет. Только чудо. Ну, всё равно я верю в тебя. Ты всегда был умнее всех нас вместе взятых. Покажи там этим мажорам.

Неделя утомительной трясучки в поезде. Столица. Вагоны останавливаются. Влад тяжело вздыхает и выходит на улицу вместе с небольшой сумкой со всем самым необходимым. Теперь надо найти ту самую однушку, которую, вроде как, сняли родители. По крайней мере, они так говорили.

День Х наступает быстрее, чем, казалось бы, должен был. По дороге к заведению даже рассмотреть здания в центре особо не удаётся. Слишком Влад волнуется. Следующие несколько часов — самый, наверное, напряжённый период в его жизни. Никакие наезды родителей с этим не сравнятся. Здесь он, конечно, немного приврал, но именно так он будет это потом вспоминать. «Кажется, всё прошло более-менее неплохо… Лучше, чем я ожидал», — думает Влад, покидая аудиторию. Парень потягивается и пытается согреть похолодевшие руки — нервозность накатила уже после самого испытания. Теперь его ожидают две недели, в течение которых должны сообщить результаты.

Он думал, они будут тянуться невероятно медленно. Но обычные прогулки по столице всё же нехило так это время скоротали. Каждый день он просто бесцельно ходил по городу, раз за разом охватывая всё большую территорию.

Возможно, скоро он уедет на неопределенный срок.

Слёзы и невероятное облегчение. Дрожь пробирает всё тело, телефон выпадает из рук, к счастью, на кровать. Он всё-таки сдал. Поступил на бюджет. Об этом тут же узнаёт друг по СМС, потом — родители. Настал час всерьёз подумать о переезде и учёбе, а ещё пора бы вспомнить про соулмейта. Его тоже непременно надо найти.

* * *

— Ему уже восемнадцать. Как думаешь, я могу надеяться на то, что он приедет? — вздыхает Олег, глядя грустно на маму. Обычно он всегда на позитиве, любые трудности преодолевает, настроившись на лучшее, но тут… Он просто не знает, что думать. Прошло уже два года, и он буквально грезит этим темноволосым парнем. Даже черты лица из памяти не стёрлись. Совсем. Вообще ни капельки. Будто вчера увиделись.

— Я не знаю. Ты должен надеяться на это. Не может же он бросить своего соулмейта. Ему же хуже будет без предназначенного. Не представляю, кого вообще может радовать одиночество, — пытается успокоить его женщина. На самом деле, она понятия не имеет, что должна сказать сыну. Своего мужа она встретила, когда ей ещё шестнадцати не было. Они жили в настолько маленьком городке, что чуть-ли не все жители там друг друга знали.

Олег кивает и улыбается. Обычно он не думал о нём, старался отвлечься. Однако теперь он точно знает, что Владу восемнадцать. Это пробудило в нём надежду.

— Пойду прогуляюсь, — сообщает он, поднимаясь с кровати, на которой до этого сидел, обняв подушку. Сейчас лето, так что и одеваться особо не надо. Шорты, майка, кроссовки — и вперёд.

Вечером он вернётся отдохнувший и посвежевший. Несмотря на то, что он учится на программиста, на улицу тоже иногда выходит. И теперь заботливые родители едва-ли могут разглядеть в нём тот депрессивный настрой, который был днём.

* * *

Влад чуть не останавливается прямо на входе и отгоняет настойчивое желание сбежать. Слишком много людей. Слишком шумно. Несмотря на целое лето в столице, он до сих пор не привык к такому. «Только бы не коснуться, только…».

— Извините, не могли бы Вы помочь мне? — решается он всё-таки подойти к кому-то из, вроде как, старших. Наверное, студент четвертого или пятого курса. Пока Влад думает о том, на каком же всё-таки году обучения может быть этот субъект, последний оборачивается и широко улыбается.

— О, первокурсник? Привет. Да, конечно, чем смогу — помогу.

В этот момент он пытается подцепить рукой сумку, чтобы закинуть её на плечо, но вместо этого неловко заваливается на младшего. Влад успевает выставить вперёд руки, аккуратно отодвигается и нервно улыбается.

— А что это ты так официально? В одном универе учимся, как-никак. Ещё часто будем пересекаться, помяни моё слово. Вот тебя как зовут?

— Влад, — неуверенно, сбитый таким напором отвечает первокурсник.

— А я Кирилл. Приятно познакомиться, Влад. Что ты хотел спросить? — спрашивает Кирилл и тут же высказывает несколько предположений одно за другим. — Где раздевалки? Прямо здесь. Туалеты в той стороне. Лестницы здесь три, какую выберешь — зависит от аудитории, в которую тебе надо. Если ты ищешь…

— Стой, погоди, я всего лишь хотел уточнить, как добраться до N-ной аудитории, — прерывает поток чужих слов Влад, чувствуя себя всё более уверенно. Кажется, этот парень довольно дружелюбный.

Новый знакомый быстро объясняет, как добраться до нужного кабинета, а ещё предлагает обменяться номерами телефонов. Так, на всякий случай. А потом предлагает встретиться в столовой на обеде. Действительно, почему бы и нет?

— Только не ешь ничего без моего ведома, отравишься ещё, — подмигивает он младшему и убегает, сославшись на друга, который ждёт его «хуй знает где» и которого «ещё найти надо».

* * *

По иронии судьбы День рождения у Олега как раз в тот день, когда начинается учёба. Ему исполняется двадцать, и это первый учебный день на третьем курсе университета. Он бы с удовольствием прогулял этот первый день, но утром его буквально выпнули за дверь родители. Мол, повеселишься вечером, а сейчас вали на учёбу, там тоже очень интересно.

— Ну, да, конечно, — фыркает юноша, складывая руки на груди. Кирилл изо всех сил старается не засмеяться.

Они встретились сразу у нужной аудитории ещё перед первой парой, но Кирилл слишком долго искал друга. А потом, на первой перемене, Олегу надо было найти очередного препода, чтобы выпросить очередное дополнительное задание. Именно поэтому только теперь, спустя две пары, прямо перед обедом Кирилл слушает все эти жалобы.

— Твои родители — это, конечно, нечто. Шикарные люди, — хихикает он, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника.

— Очень! Так смешно, Кирилл, не могу. Смотри, как я смеюсь, — бухтит Олег, указывая на своё максимально недовольное выражение лица. — Спасибо за поддержку, ты такой хороший друг!

— Не бухти, как дед старый. Хочешь, твой такой хороший друг угостит тебя чем-нибудь в честь твоего праздника? — хмыкает Кир, указывая вниз. Олег понимает, что тот говорит о столовой.

— Вот это больше похоже на исполнение желаний, — тут же широко улыбается он и запрыгивает на чужую спину. Знает, что друг сильный. Справится.

— Эй! Я не соглашался на такое! — верещит Кирилл возмущённо и одновременно смеётся. Шутки шутками, а у его лучшего друга День рождения, поэтому он тут же с самым пафосным видом добавляет. — Ладно уж, великий и наидобрейший я снизойдёт до тебя и позволит прокатиться на мне. Совсем ты не жалеешь мою старческую спину, живодёр… Ты знаешь, что жестокое обращение с животными не поощряется обществом?

— С каких пор ты стал старым животным?

Так вот, шумя, наверное, на всё огромное здание они спускаются в столовую. Ну, вернее, Кирилл спускается, а Олег его подстёгивает. Всё же тот обещал купить что-нибудь вкусненькое.

— О, кстати! Я же тебе не рассказал! — резко вспоминает Кирилл уже у входа в столовую. — Я тут утром с одним первокурсником познакомился, провёл ему краткий экскурс по всему универу сразу.

— Да уж, в этом ты мастер, — фыркает Олег. — Так всё им всегда объясняешь, что эти долбоёбушки из года в год теряются. Не пора ли поумнеть, а?

— Не драматизируй, — отмахивается Кирилл. — Этот всё понял, сразу к нужной лестнице пошёл…

— Удивительно! Как неожиданно и приятно! Мой лучший друг чему-то научился за три года! А этот несчастный случайно не…

— Сейчас ведь пешком пойдешь, — цокает языком Кирилл, подпрыгивая и подбрасывая парня на себе слегка. — Он обещал подождать меня здесь… О, вот и он. Эй, Влад!

Упомянутый парниша, стоящий спиной к двум друзьям, разворачивается, услышав знакомый голос. Он уже поднимает руку, чтобы помахать знакомому старшекурснику, но конечность резко обмякает.

— Твою мать… — выдыхает Олег чуть-ли не на ухо другу. Сердце упорно отказывается биться.

— А? Чего?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Гаптофобия – боязнь прикосновений.

Упомянутый парниша, стоявший спиной к двум друзьям, разворачивается, услышав знакомый голос. Он уже поднимает руку, чтобы помахать знакомому старшекурснику, но конечность резко обмякает.

— Твою мать… — выдыхает Олег чуть-ли не на ухо другу. Сердце упорно отказывается биться.

— А? Чего?

Перед третьекурсником предстал тот самый образ, что он представлял у себя в голове и даже во сне: чёрная кожанка подчёркивает подтянутую фигуру, голубые глаза растерянно смотрят прямо в душу. Такое чувство, будто это сокровище по имени Влад сейчас заплачет. Влад же?

Олег всматривается в черты лица предназначенного и медленно спускается со спины друга. Он приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не может вымолвить ни слова. Лишь стоит и с изумлением взирает на младшего. «А он повзрослел… и стал выглядеть мужественнее, что-ли», — проносится в голове у программиста. Даже не замечает, что произносит это вслух, кстати, довольно громко.

Влад от таких слов вспыхивает, а Олег тем временем медленно к нему подходит, разглядывает как-то пристально. Будто не верит в происходящее. Старшекурсник протягивает ладонь и осторожно берёт соулмейта за руку. Влада наполняют новые для него чувства: хочется смеяться и плакать от счастья одновременно. Парень бредит. Он совершенно не в состоянии выбрать что-то одно. Всё происходит будто в тумане, и…

— Так, стоп! Стопэ, стопэ! Какого. Чёрта. Здесь. Происходит? — буквально взрывается Кирилл, разрушая эту идиллию. Влад приходит в себя и снова заливается краской, пока их общий знакомый хватает своего лучшего друга за шкирку и взбудораженно трясёт его.

— К-кирюша-а-а, сейчас в-всё бу-у-уде-ет, — тянет Олег обречённо и подавляет в себе желание уебать его на месте. — Слушай, я тебе потом всё расскажу. Нам очень, очень надо обсудить кое-что пиздецки важное, да? — студент оглядывается на Влада, ища поддержки. Паренёк только кивает, а сам рассматривает такое невероятно интересное ничего на полу.

— Подожди нас здесь, — бросает Олег, прежде чем буквально вылететь из столовой вместе с Владом. Его руку он так и не отпустил, и теперь тянет за собой куда-то в дальний конец коридора.

Кириллу остаётся только недоумённо смотреть им вслед. Как только парни скрываются из виду, он раздражённо фыркает и плюхается за стол. Даже аппетит пропал. «Наглые такие!»

* * *

Чего только Влад не успевает себе напридумывать по дороге неизвестно куда.

Конечно, варианты типа «он хочет меня изнасиловать» первокурсник старается выкидывать из головы по мере их появления, но это не особо помогает сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. Парня продолжает терзать тысяча и одна мыслей, от которых становится всё хуже и хуже. Шок, радость, страх быть отвергнутым — всё смешивается воедино. Слишком долго он ждал, слишком долго надеялся, мечтал. _Буря эмоций заставляет забыть о том, что его руку сейчас так трепетно сжимает чужая. Или это он слишком сентиментальный?_

Чем дальше от скопления студентов его уводят, тем больше дрожат ноги, тем чаще он спотыкается. Волнение накатывает с новой силой. Влад забывается и совершенно не понимает, как и где оказывается, когда его заводят в какое-то помещение.

Олег закрывает за ними дверь и включает тусклый свет. Вёдра, тряпки, швабры… Кладовка? «Похуй, главное, чтобы уборщица не застукала», — думает Олег. Он не особо следил за тем, куда именно шёл. Целью было лишь свалить от всех этих людей.

— Наконец-то, — шумно вздыхает он, облокачиваясь на стену, и отпускает руку Влада. Растрёпанный, запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся первокурсник выглядит теперь то ли несколько испуганно, то ли взволнованно.

Олег тяжело сглатывает и едва сдерживается, чтобы не обнять его. Ещё отпугнёт. Теперь было бы неплохо сформулировать хоть какую-то мысль. Он снова, уже во второй раз открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но именно в этот момент Влад всё же осмеливается на него посмотреть.

Старший окончательно теряет способность говорить. Он буквально _тонет_. Его с головой накрывает какой-то прилив чувств.

Вот, каково это — встретить того самого человека. Он ждал этого четыре года. Четыре сраных года или почти полторы тысячи суток, а половину этого времени грезил мечтами о встрече с парнем, которого увидел той ночью три года назад. Хочется, невероятно сильно хочется прижать к себе такого маленького по сравнению с ним самим парня. Прижать и не отпускать, забить на пары, забить на Кирилла, который сейчас наверняка дуется в столовой и заедает обиду булочками. Просто ему не верится в то, что это произошло. Стоит ли говорить о том, что это лучший подарок на День рождения? Что было бы, если бы его не выперли утром из дома? Родители как чувствовали. Он ещё раз убеждается в том, как ему с ними повезло.

Если бы не эти люди, он не стоял бы сейчас напротив Влада, который пытается унять дрожь в руках. Он бы оттягивался дома или гулял бы с друзьями, но теперь…

Все эти мысли в мгновение ока исчезают, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту, когда Влад протягивает руку и касается его лица. Будто ещё раз хочет убедиться, что Олег настоящий. Он ошарашен не меньше, и он боится. Парень напротив всё это время не подаёт абсолютно никаких признаков радости, грусти или чего-то ещё. Никаких эмоций. Выглядит это действительно пугающе, особенно в такой важный для них момент.

Третьекурсник обхватывает чужое запястье пальцами и наконец-то выдыхает: «Я так счастлив. Ты наконец-то нашелся», — а после чуть сжимает это самое запястье в знак поддержки.

Влад смотрит на то, как чужие губы движутся, слышит эти слова, произнесённые почти шёпотом, и чувствует, как в горле встаёт ком. А что Олег? А Олег наблюдает, как чужие глаза медленно, но верно наполняются слезами, а губы предательски дрожат. В следующую секунду его соулмейт всхлипывает и утыкается в грудь старшему лицом. Он услышал именно то, что хотел. Страхи, которые его одолевали последние несколько минут, исчезают, а Олег чувствует, как его футболка стремительно намокает. Впрочем, это последнее, что его волнует в данный момент.

Парень отпускает чужую руку и прижимает к себе младшего, гладит по спине и глупо улыбается. верно говорят: у всех разная реакция на стрессовые ситуации Влад вздрагивает, когда чувствует ладонь на своей спине. Это слишком ново для него. Его даже не ругают за проявление слабости, как это обычно делал «отец». Такое бывает? Слишком непривычно, неожиданно и вообще.

— Ну, не плакай, — намеренно коверкая слова, говорит Олег, понимая, впрочем, что вряд ли это поможет. — Я что, правда такой страшный, а?

В ответ слышится почти нервный смешок. Влад прячет улыбку у него в одежде и снова всхлипывает. Ему немного стыдно, за то, что он тут устроил, но приятный голос заставляет таять. Парень почти повисает на старшем.

— Эй, ну ты как? — заботливо интересуется Олег, отстраняя от себя младшего, крепко держит его за плечи. Сейчас нужно быть максимально внимательным. — Всё в порядке? Хватит плакать, а то сейчас я тоже заплачу. Будем тут вдвоём сидеть, слёзы друг другу утирать, — усмехается криво он. На самом деле, стоит посмотреть в заплаканные глаза Влада, и самому реветь хочется. Так хорошо… «Успокойся, хотя бы ты должен себя в руках держать», — приказывает себе старшекурсник.

— Я в порядке, — запинаясь, дрожащим ещё от слёз голосом отвечает Влад, и быстро утирает рукавом кожанки личико. Кто-то ещё может сказать, что он даже круто в ней выглядит, но точно не Олег. Не после того, как этот самый «крутой» Влад плакался ему в грудь.

— Точно? Что ж, это неплохо. Здесь нет раковины. Потом заскочим в туалет, умоешься.

Влад на это благодарно кивает.

— Спасибо…

— Угу.

Молчание. «Окей, мне надо это сказать. Иначе я не успокоюсь», — решает для себя светловолосый.

— Итак, мы соулмейты.

«Как остроумно, Олег, браво».

— Да, видимо…

— Тебя зовут Влад.

— Вроде бы…

— Я Олег.

— Помню.

— Тебе, должно быть, восемнадцать.

— Верно.

— А мне сегодня исполнилось двадцать.

— Оу…

— Не вздыхай так обречённо. Два года — не так уж и много, согласись. Я боялся, что будет больше, — тянет парень, почёсывая затылок. — Если честно, я действительно пересрался, когда пошёл третий год, а ты всё никак не объявлялся. Думал, придётся стать педофилом.

Неуверенный смешок.

— Очень весело, — бухтит Олег. Ну всё, включил дедулю. — Знаешь, как я волновался?

— Ну извини уж… Не мог я родиться на два года раньше, — бормочет Влад, не понимая, шутит его парень или… Стоп. «Мой _кто_?»

Олег хлопает глазами.

— Ты чего? Я же шучу, не воспринимай это так серьёзно. Главное, что ты нашёлся, и что я не тридцатилетний мужик.

— Тоже верно.

«Всё ещё такой скованный…» — отмечает про себя парень. Хотелось бы, чтобы младший поскорее привык к его обществу.

— Но я ещё долго тебе это припоминать буду, — предупреждает старший с усмешкой. — Вредный какой. Но милый, — вырывается у него, и он шлёпает себя по губам. — Прости. Ты не подумай, я не…

— Ничего страшного. Мне приятно, — улыбается скромно Влад, и вот теперь Олегу действительно хочется его затискать. — Но, Олег…

Вопросительный взгляд.

— …скажи, что мы встречаемся. Просто скажи это. Пожалуйста.

— Глупый, — хихикает Олег, и за щёчку младшего треплет, — естественно мы встречаемся, что за вопросы? Ты так сомневаешься во мне?

Влад дует губы, изображая обиду, то всё равно не сдерживает улыбки.

— Прости…

— Да шучу я. В порядке всё. Не будь таким серьёзным! Это вредно для здоровья. Я же не такой старый, каким мог оказаться. Радуйся давай.

_И Влад рад. Правда рад._

* * *

Пока Влад с Олегом выясняют отношения где-то в жопе университета, Кирилл жуёт уже третий бутерброд. Параллельно с этим он ведёт переписку со своей девушкой. С самым недовольным выражением лица парень уже двадцать минут жалуется ей на странное поведение друга и на «того первокурсника, с которым они познакомились утром». Ей богу, лучше бы он послал его тогда! И вот теперь его лучший друг шляется непонятно где и непонятно зачем, а он должен просто _сидеть_ и _ждать_ , когда что-нибудь для него прояснится. Замечательно!

«Буду молчать, как рыба, пока сами всё не расскажут», — решает для себя Кирилл, но как раз в этот момент в столовую не спеша заходят Олег с Владом.

* * *

— Соулмейты?! — вскрикивает удивлённо Кирилл. Даже, наверное, слишком громко.

— Не ори ты, — шикает Олег. — У нас же, конечно, самое толерантное общество, чтобы на каждом шагу об этом всем сообщать.

Кирилл послушно затыкается, но всё равно продолжает пепелить Влада взглядом, полным изумления и недоверия.

— Ну, да… Так вот вышло, — пожимает плечами младший из их компании и неловко улыбается. Ёжится: пугает его этот взгляд.

— Слушай, но почему так долго?

Две пары глаз вопросительно смотрят на Кирилла.

— Почему ты так поздно объявился? — поясняет он. — Тебе же уже как минимум восемнадцать. Почему ты сразу не приехал? Ну или хоть сколько-нибудь пораньше… Ты же из России, вроде?

Кивок.

— Да, но… — Влад заминается. Говорить о родителях сейчас совершенно желания нет, — просто я жил слишком далеко, и меня не отпускали родители. А тут ещё так совпало, что я хотел поступить сюда, так что…

— Это ж где ты жил?

Влад тяжело вздыхает.

— Во Владивостоке.

— Ну и задница, — одновременно выдают Олег с Кириллом. «Чёрт, надо было догадаться», — ругается на самого себя первый. Ну он и сглупил, конечно.

— Да, есть немного, — усмехается Влад, довольный произведённым впечатлением.

И снова молчание.

— И всё равно, мог бы мне сказать, кто он такой! Нет, надо было свалить поскорее, — снова заводится Кирилл. — Эгоист несчастный. Тоже мне, именинничек. Кстати, Влад, ты же знаешь, что у этого придурка сегодня День рождения?

— Да, уже знаю, — тяжело вздыхает младший. Его эта ситуация, на самом деле, удручает. Он же понятия об этом не имел, и подарка у него тоже никакого нет. Об этом он им и говорит.

— Да не парься, — отмахивается Олег. — Ты нашёлся, это можно считать за подарок.

— Ага. Этот идиот мне мозг проел своим нытьем о том, как он мечтает, чтобы вы встретились. Так что тебя можно считать подарком.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — бурчит Олег, закатывая глаза. — Почему ты такой злой?

— Хм, даже не знаю, — а-ля задумчиво тянет Кирилл. — Может, потому что я ждал вас сраные полчаса? Ведь кое-кто поленился сказать мне одно единственное слово «соулмейт», — фыркает он. — Я бы всё понял.

— Ладно, куплю я тебе твои сухарики, успокойся, — усмехается Олег. Он же знает, что на него злятся не всерьёз. Это главное.

— Другое дело.

— Ребят, я не хочу вас прерывать, но так получилось, что мы с Олегом немного задержались, и у нас четыре минуты до пары… А мне ещё надо найти кабинет, — подаёт голос Влад, пряча улыбку. Эта дружеская перепалка выглядит скорее мило, чем страшно.

— Твою мать, — стонет Олег. — Так, хорошо. Скажи, какой кабинет тебе нужен, и _мы_ тебя проводим.

— Моё мнение, конечно, не учитывается?

* * *

Они договорились встретиться у аудитории, в которой проходила пара Влада. Вернее, Олег договорился с ним. Вот почему парень несколько удивился, когда увидел спешащего к нему Кирилла.

— Этот дятел до сих пор не разобрался с одним профессором, поэтому сейчас ушёл его искать, — поясняет подошедший старшекурсник, плюхаясь на скамейку. — Попросил подождать его здесь. И как он умудрился найти проблемы на свою задницу в первый же день учёбы?

Влад только плечами пожимает и опускается рядом. Олег прибегает к ним уже через семь минут.

— Слушай, Влад, — сходу выдаёт он, не дав тому и рта раскрыть, — ты не хочешь познакомиться с моими родителями сегодня вечером?

Из Влада как воздух выбивают.

Познакомиться с родителями? Ему? Но они же, получается… Парни?

— А тебе ничего за это не будет? — осторожно спрашивает он, чувствуя, как щеки розовеют. — Мы же… Ну…

— Геи? Нет, я би, но это уже не важно, — отмахивается Олег. — Мои родители знают о том, какого ты пола, и о моих предпочтениях тоже. Всё будет тип-топ, не боись. Они нормально к этому относятся.

— Правда? — ошарашенно спрашивает младший. Не думал он, что ему так повезёт.

— Правда, правда. Не ссы. Пойдём. Где у тебя следующая пара?

* * *

Сказать, что Влад не может сосредоточиться на предмете — ничего не сказать. Это его последняя пара сегодня, и он думает только о том, как повезло Олегу с родителями. Не то, что ему. И вообще, чувствует парень себя крайне странно.

Он слишком привык к гомофобии. Да, он всегда знал, что, наверное, чисто теоретически, если подумать, скорее всего, есть на этом свете люди, которые нормально к этому относятся. _Взрослые_ люди. Но он никогда их не видел. Когда они с Олегом менялись телами, его мама показалось ему вполне адекватной, но он и предположить не мог, что всё настолько хорошо.

И сегодня вечером он просто так вот придёт и скажет, что «здравствуйте, я парень Олега»? Слишком уж радужно это звучит, чтобы просто так поверить в подобное. Не может так хорошо всё быть.

Но, видимо, это правда должно случиться. Может, стоит перестать искать во всём подвох? Жизнь, вроде бы, налаживается. Он съехал от родителей, поступил на бюджет, нашёл соулмейта…

И Влад решается. Он поверит Олегу и терпеливо дождётся вечера. А там уже как пойдет.

* * *

— Мама, во сколько вы с папой возвращаетесь сегодня? Нет, ничего, просто спрашиваю, — успокаивает он женщину на том конце провода. — Хорошо, я понял. Давай, до встречи. Что? Нет, я никого не приглашал. Оставлю празднование на выходные, это подождёт. Мне надо сделать кое-что очень важное вечером, для этого нужны вы с папой, так что не задерживайтесь. Всё, люблю, пока.

Олег скидывает трубку и поворачивается к подошедшему Владу.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, а старший кивает.

— Всё замечательно. Они придут немного позже нас, так что мы успеем попить чай и даже позаниматься, если хочешь. Ну или просто поболтаем.

— О’кей, — вздыхает Влад. Ему всё ещё боязно.

— Не переживай так, — улыбается Олег, да по голове того треплет. — Я обещаю, что всё пройдёт нормально. Даже замечательно. Хотя папа ворчать, наверное, будет, но он всегда такой.

— Кхм, — напоминает о себе Кирилл. Он ещё даже не ушёл, а эти двое уже вот-вот свадьбу свою обсуждать начнут, — я ещё тут. Если честно, я хотел бы пойти с вами, но, кажется, буду там лишним.

— Мы обязательно ещё отпразднуем мою днюху, — обещает Олег. — На выходных. Я напишу. Оторвёмся по полной.

Он похлопывает друга по плечу, приобнимает и разворачивается в сторону лестницы, таща за собой Влада. Последний оборачивается на Кирилла и машет ему рукой на прощание и сравнивает шаг со своим парнем.

* * *

— Располагайся. Чувствуй себя как дома. Хотя у тебя дома довольно чисто, так что вряд ли получится, — тут же добавляет Олег, скидывая сумку на пол. Он показывает младшему, где его комната, туалет, ванная и всё остальное, а сам уходит на кухню делать чай. Влад же остаётся наедине с собой и своими мыслями.

Помыв руки, он заходит в комнату к Олегу и тихо усмехается. Такой же срач, как и в его последний визит сюда. Почти ничего не поменялось, особенно на столе. Всё такая же кипа бумажек и какого-то мусора. «Не думаю, что он сильно расстроится, если я у него тут немного приберусь», — решает Влад. Единственному, к чему его дома приучили — это чистота. Хоть что-то от родителей полезное. С такими мыслями он находит где-то в дальнем углу мусорку, которая, впрочем, совершенно пустая. Ну, конечно, её роль выполняет письменный стол.

Полный решимости, Влад начинает перебирать бумажки, сортируя на нечто, вроде бы, ненужное и то, что похоже на что-то человеческое.

Через несколько минут он, задумавшись о чём-то своём, берёт в руки какую-то тряпку, как ему поначалу кажется. Он смотрит на неё, не мигая, и вдруг ойкает. «Я, конечно, ожидал увидеть что-то из ряда вон выходящее, но трусы?..», — думается ему, и дверь в комнату неожиданно открывается.

— Тебе чай с молоком или…

Олег натыкается на своё бельё в чужих руках и давится воздухом, а в следующее мгновение разражается смехом.

— Ты что, копался у меня на столе? Зря, ой как зря…

— Да я понял уже, — бубнит раздосадованный Влад. Неловко получилось. Старший ещё сильнее смеяться начинает с растерянного лица парня, поэтому тот запускает этими трусами прямо в него. Не то, чтобы это заставило Олега успокоиться. — Мне просто чай. Что за извращенство? Чай с молоком… фу, — морщится он. — И без сахара. Какое плохое зло тебе этот мир сделал, что ты такое пьёшь?

— Я не пью, — утирая выступившие от смеха слёзы, отвечает Олег. Голос звучит приглушённо. Залез-таки в шкаф, чтобы убрать бельё, — зато папа любит такое. Поэтому спросил на всякий случай.

— Мы точно не поладим с твоим отцом, — фыркает Влад, представляя уже этот диалог. «Чай с молоком — это прекрасно! — Но это противоречит здравому смыслу!» — Жуть.

— Ладно, я понял тебя. Идём на кухню, а то ещё что-нибудь случайно тут найдёшь. Интересно, сколько они там пролежали?..

— Я заставлю тебя здесь прибраться.

* * *

Родители Олега приехали ближе к ужину. За это время парни успели неплохо так перекусить, поиграть в приставку и просто поболтать.

Вскоре от нечего делать они решают полистать детские альбомы Олега. Вернее, Влад его уговаривает. Слишком уж подозрительно его суженый отнекивается, мол, там нет ничего интересного. Конечно, под натиском младшенького он отступает. Влад слишком милый, чтобы ему отказать вообще в чем угодно. Тем более сейчас, когда он так слёзно просит показать хотя бы одну фоточку, строит ему глазки и… ну, и так далее. Серьезно, если бы Влад сейчас с таким лицом предложил переспать, Олег бы согласился. Когда младший дует губы в ответ на очередное «нет», у него вдруг проскакивает мысль о поцелуе. Старшекурсник упорно отгоняет её от себя, как назойливую муху, и сам не замечает, как соглашается и идёт за альбомом.

Первокурсник остается сидеть на диване, болтая ногами. Его разбирает любопытство. По его мнению, Олег наверняка был самым настоящим няшкой. Не может быть по-другому.

И вот Олег возвращается с увесистой вещицей, протягивает ее своему парню и усаживается рядом с самым недовольным лицом. Влад открывает первую страницу и замирает.

Его плечи начинают мелко трястись. Он прячет лицо и пытается лишний раз не дышать. Олег смотрит на это безобразие с лицом лица и выгибает правую бровь. ~~видимо, он предполагал, что это испугает Влада~~ Влад смотрит на лицо программиста, не сдерживается и начинает ржать. От сильного смеха он сползает куда-то вниз по дивану и через несколько секунд вытирает выступившие слезы пальчиком.

— Из-зви-ини-и… Я-я н-не спе-ец-ци-альн-но… — выдавливает он, пытаясь отдышаться, и снова начинает смеяться.

— Да что ты, блять, такого смешного там нашёл?! Ну, подумаешь, я не такой стройный был! — парень буквально взрывается, взмахивая руками. Он даже приподнимается от возмущения, однако почти сразу падает обратно. — Боже, зачем я согласился?..

— Д-да л-ладн-но т-теб-бе-е, — младший прокашливается и до конца вытирает глаза. От смеха он окончательно сполз на пол, так что теперь продолжает более или менее спокойно, прислонившись к чужой ноге, — ты же здесь такой мила-а-ашка…

— Действительно, — протягивает тот с сарказмом.

Влад еще раз бросает взгляд на фотографию не в меру пухленького Олега в детстве, снова не сдерживает тихий смешок. Однако старший бросает на него такой уничижительный взгляд, что Влад все же справляется с собой и серьезно заявляет:

— Даже если бы ты до сих пор был таким… эм… полненьким, ты бы все равно мне очень-очень нравился.

Парень, кряхтя, поднимается обратно на диван и сталкивается взглядом с удивлённым Олегом.

Последний, на самом деле, не то что удивлен. Он пребывает в ~~некотором~~ диком шоке. В детстве над ним очень часто прикалывались из-за лишнего веса. Не злобно, но его это всё равно расстраивало, пусть он и был довольно весёлым малым.

Поэтому он хлопает растерянно глазами несколько раз и расплывается в улыбке.

— Это мило, — щебечет он, притягивая к себе Влада. Ненавязчиво, мягко. Младший обнимает его в ответ и широко улыбается. Давно ему не было _так_ спокойно. Они сидят в этом положении минуту. Две. «Атмосферненько», — думается Владу, и он поднимает голову, смотрит почти нежно Олегу в глаза.

У последнего внутри всё от этого взгляда переворачиваться. Он сглатывает и кусает щёку изнутри. «Не рано ли?» — проносится в голове, и он почему-то решает, что нет. Самое время.

Поддавшись этому порыву, он медленно наклоняется и касается чужого носа своим. Влад вздрагивает и…

…довольно сильно толкает старшего в грудь за секунду до того, как их губы соприкасаются. Олег шумно выдыхает и резко от него отстраняется, выпускает из объятий и уже матерится про себя. Наверное, он хотел сделать это слишком рано, наверное, Влад просто не готов, наверное, это было слишком внезапно, наверное… Он с трудом останавливает поток бессвязных мыслей у себя в голове, когда видит бегающий взгляд Влада. Не без удивления замечает в нём испуг.

Юноша напротив него действительно напуган. Он вообще только начинает привыкать к такому обилию… тактильного контакта. Все эти касания, которые ворвались в его жизнь в этот день вместе с Олегом… Всё до жути непривычно, слишком пугающе, пусть он и пытается с этим бороться. Но _это_ уже слишком. Слишком напоминает о…

— Влад? Все в порядке? — с некоторой задержкой спрашивает парень, не рискуя трогать младшего. Он только пытается посмотреть в его глаза. Не получается. — Это было слишком неожиданно, да? Извини, я не хотел…

— Дело не в тебе, — выдавливает подавленно Влад и делает глубокий вдох. Надо успокоиться. — Всё в порядке. Я просто не был готов, и… Давай подождем с этим?

Олег не успевает ответить, потому что на всю квартиру раздаётся дверной звонок.

— Мама, папа, привет, — здоровается младший член семьи, открывая дверь родителям. Влада он оставил в зале. — Мы вас уже заждались…

— Мы?..

Не дав супругам раздеться, Олег сразу пускается в объяснения. Весьма успешно, как он сам считает.

— Сейчас. Влад, иди сюда, — зовёт он его в конце концов. Изначально первокурсник собирался аккуратно внедриться в разговор, но что-то идет не так, и он громко чихает, стоит ему появиться в коридоре.

Под тремя направленными на него взглядами парень заливается краской и не особо вообще на них смотрит. Зато Олег весьма доволен результатом. У матери вроде нормальная реакция, если радостное подтирание слезок можно назвать нормальным явлением.

Тишина затягивается. Женщина отмирает первой:

— Боже мой, какой красивенький и милый! Да не волнуйся ты так, мы не кусаемся! Дима, можно было бы хотя бы изобразить радость, — шикает она на мужа. Действительно, у главы семейства дёргается глаз, а каменное выражение лица, которое он сохранял на протяжении всего монолога Олега, становится ещё более… каменным. «М-да, могло быть определенно лучше», — думает программист. — «Страшно, но пережить можно». Он косится на отца. — Ох, ты весь дрожишь! Надо чаю сделать, — продолжает щебетать женщина самым нежным голосом и вдруг хмуро смотрит на сына. — Давай-давай, поработай булками. Может, ты тортик хочешь?

— Мам, мы его уже съели…

— Не мамкай мне здесь, — цыкает она и продолжает гораздо мягче. — Вот вы его холодный поели, и Владушка замерз… А ну иди и принеси плед, вообще за его здоровьем не следишь. Он же твой соулмейт!

Олег шокировано смотрит на мать, переводит взгляд на только что названного, затем обратно, медленно поворачивается и бредет в комнату. Владу только и остаётся, что поражаться тому, как её голос меняется.

— Вот балбес! Ладно, пойдём на кухню. Тебе что? Чай, кофе, а может сок? У нас еще есть морс, и я компот недавно наварила. Из сухофруктов, — она выжидательно смотрит на Влада. — Меня зовут Лена, но можешь звать меня просто мама.

— М-мама?..

— Ага.

— Х-хорошо, мне чай… — растерянно лепечет первокурсник.

Елена сажает Влада за стол и выглядывает в коридор:

— Дима! Че ты так угрюмо зыришь? Иди чай делать помогай. Не видишь, ребенок мерзнет?

Отец Олега закатывает глаза и топает на кухню:

— Возишься с ним как с девчонкой. Не маленький уже.

— Да какая разница! Он по-любому младше и вообще больше похож на пассива, так что ему можно.

— Вот это не обязательно было озвучивать, — бубнит мужчина и ставит чайник.

Влад в это время испуганно переводит взгляд от одного к другому, как будто следя за теннисным мячиком, и на слове «пассив» давится воздухом. А входящий в этот момент Олег с пледом покрывается румянцем.

— Мама!

— Не мамкай мне тут, — повторяет она, выхватывая пледик, ~~педик блять (я не могла не пошутить)~~ и укутывает в него Влада.

В его голове все это время крутится только одно: «Что. Блять. Происходит. В этом. Чертовом. Доме?!» Олег с извиняющимся выражением лица смотрит на него и делает фейспалм.

— Та-а-ак, — «мама» заглядывает в холодильник, — значит, торт вы доели…

— Ну, я же тебе говорил…

— Значит-с, идем в магазин.

— Ну, мам!

— Не мамкай! А мужчины пока здесь по-мужски поговорят.

— Э-э-э-э! — она уводит брыкающегося Олега, который смотрит на Влада умоляющим взглядом.

Тот в свою очередь переводит испуганный взгляд на, как он его окрестил, «дядю Диму», выжидающе замирает и посильнее укутывается в пледик, пытаясь спрятаться.

Отец Олега провожает глазами жену и сына и с самым серьезным видом поворачивается к Владу:

— Ну, что ж, начнем…

Сидящий перед ним парень вздрагивает. Тон какой-то слишком серьёзный и вообще. «Если гомофоб — мне не жить». В принципе, можно рассчитывать на помощь тёти Лены, так что всё ещё не так плохо. И да, у него язык не поворачивается называть её «мамой». Он и свою-то мать так никогда не называл, а тут… Непривычно.

Дмитрий снова привлекает его внимание тем, что тяжело вздыхает и трёт виски.

— И как так вышло, скажи мне? — интересуется он. Влад в ответ на риторический вопрос только плечами пожимает. — А я так хотел внуков…

— При всём уважении… — осторожно подаёт голос младший.

— Знаю, знаю, — перебивает его мужчина, — усыновление, удочерение и так далее… Помню я об этом.

Он усаживается за стол напротив Влада и смотрит на него недовольно. Но злости в этом взгляде нет. «Уже неплохо».

— Я готов смириться с тем, что Олег бисексуал. Иначе я был бы плохим отцом, в конце концов. И раз он любит тебя, пусть будет так. Но если ты вдруг причинишь ему боль…

Влад вдруг улыбается. Каким бы строгим этот мужчина ни казался, он правда любит сына. «Тебе повезло с отцом», — мысленно обращается он к Олегу. Не то, чтобы соулмейты могли общаться на расстоянии силой мысли, но будущий программист в этот момент громко икает, а Елена смеётся на весь отдел магазина.

—…все мужики думают только обо дном, — бубнит Дмитрий, более или менее расслабленно глядя на Влада, и последний резко возвращается в этот мир. Кажется, этот мужчина перед ним что-то сказал?.. «Вряд ли он озвучивал самый потаённый секрет Олега, так что, наверное, не слишком критично», — решает парень, когда осознаёт, что пропустил все слова мимо ушей. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь о чём я. Хотя… Нет, лучше, если не понимаешь, — он натыкается на вопросительный взгляд студента и усмехается. — Тогда я могу быть уверенным в твоих чувствах к Олегу. Ах, я же не представился… Просто Дима. Можешь на «Вы», как тебе удобно.

— Спасибо, — только спустя секунду отвечает Влад и спохватывается. — То есть… Я имел в виду, приятно познакомиться…

— Расслабься ты, не трясись так, — закатывает глаза старший, морщась. — Я тебя не убью. Не такой уж я и гомофоб. Что важнее, «мама» меня на тот свет отправит, случись что с тобой.

Влад не сдерживает смешка. Да уж, с этой прелестной женщиной ему повезло вдвойне. Страховка на все случаи жизни.

— Давай поговорим о тебе отдельно от ваших отношений.

— Хорошо.

— Значит, ты Влад?

— Да.

— Сколько тебе?

— Восемнадцать, — говорит тот и чуть не добавляет «сэр».

— И откуда ты?

— Из Владивостока, — вздыхает этот самый Влад и принимается очень активно ковырять плед.

Дмитрий присвистывает и ухмыляется.

— Далековато. Понятно теперь, почему ты так долго сюда добирался.

— Всего семь суток, — бурчит владивостокец, глядя на хрипло смеющегося мужчину.

— Не будь таким серьезным. Нам придётся подружиться, — сообщает тот и вскидывает брови в ответ на молчаливое отрицание, которое Влад так и источает всем своим существом.

— Вы любите чай с молоком.

— Чай с молоком — это прекрасно! Конечно, я его люблю. Олег уже успел рассказать, да?

— Это противоречит здравому смыслу и всем эстетическим нормам! — заявляет Влад, выпрямляясь даже.

— А я считаю, что сексуальные отношения между двумя мужчинами противоречат всем эстетическим нормам. Что делать будем? — интересуется Дмитрий с гадкой ухмылочкой. Первокурсник тут же тушуется и снова чуть ли не с головой укутывается в плед. — Я думаю, вопрос решен. Меня другое интересует. Где вы с Олегом нашли друг друга?

— В университете, — вздыхает Влад, не поднимая взгляда. — Столкнулись в столовой. Ну, то есть… Утром я случайно познакомился с его другом, и мы решили встретиться на обеде. А он привёл Олега. Кирилл, кажется.

— Кирилл? Вот уж не ожидал, что лучший друг поможет вам…

— Они лучшие друзья? — тут же оживляется парень. Надо бы побольше узнать о своём соулмейте. Он не говорил, что Кирилл – его _лучший_ друг.

— Да. Дружат ещё со школы. Так вышло, что решили поступать в один университет. Он тебе не рассказал?

— Про Кирилла рассказывал, но не говорил, что они лучшие друзья. Кстати… У Олега же День рождения? Я даже не могу ему ничего подарить, — полным грусти голосом говорит Влад.

— Не беда. Олег не обидится, да и ты не мог знать, ни что вы встретитесь, ни что в его День рождения. К тому же, думаю, само твое появление можно счесть за подарок. Потом что-нибудь придумаешь.

Младший кивает и на секундочку задумывается. Он всё ещё знает слишком мало, чтобы придумать какой-то подарок. Ни какую одежду Олег любит, ни какие-нибудь его привычки… Может, он мечтает уши проколоть, вообще? «Надо будет об этом спросить», — помечает у себя в голове Влад.

— Сейчас они вернутся, тортик поедим… Слушай, ты правда замёрз?

Тот только головой в ответ мотает.

— Так и думал. Вечно она всё выдумывает, — ворчит Дмитрий, поднимаясь, и наливает заварившийся чай. — Но чай всё равно выпей. Иначе мне в самом деле голову открутят. 

* * *

— Значит, ты приехал один? — спрашивает Елена, поедая свой кусок торта.

Они с Олегом вернулись совсем недавно. Задержались, так сказать. Выбирали, какой именно торт купить. Олег настаивал на «Праге», его мать — на «Тирамису». И ни один не знал, что любит Влад, поэтому они заключили пари.

Собственно, первым, что сказал третьекурсник, ворвавшись в квартиру, было: «Влад, любимый мой, вопрос жизни и смерти! Какой торт ты любишь?!» После этого ему, правда, прилетело по голове от матери. Ей показалось это слишком грубым.

К счастью или к сожалению, но выяснилось, что Влад любит «Наполеон».

— Да. Родители… Они решили, что я справлюсь, — говорит Влад, сдерживая гримасу отвращения к самому себе за ложь и к своим родителям. «Поверили они в меня, как же… Просто денег жалко было… И времени на меня — тоже».

— Всё будет в порядке! — обещает Елена и по столу ложкой ударяет. Всё семейство вздрагивает. — Если что, ты всегда можешь положиться на нас с Димой. Понятно?

— Спасибо большое, — улыбается Влад, а сам про себя думает, что это больше на приказ похоже, чем на предложение. — Я учту.

— Где ты живёшь? — вдруг спрашивает Олег. Все смотрят на него несколько непонимающе. — Я имею в виду… Квартиры здесь дорогие. Тебе, скорее всего снимают, верно? Где именно?

— Да, — кивает тот. — Это однокомнатная квартира на метро «Ясенево».

— Пиз… — открывает рот Олег и тут же его захлопывает. — Ужас, кошмар. Какая досада, какое разочарование. Невероятное недоразумение! — бормочет он под строгим взглядом матери. — Ещё одна ж… Снова так далеко! — тут же исправляется он, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника.

— Так получилось, — пожимает плечами Влад. Ага, как же. _Получилось_. Деньги сэкономить получилось, да. Найти комнату так далеко от центра, ещё и в таком ужасном состоянии… Надо было постараться, ничего не скажешь. Но выбора у него особо не было. А этим прекрасным людям, с которыми он сидит за столом, знать об этом совершенно не обязательно. ~~Олега он туда никогда не пригласит~~

Олег вдруг наклоняется к матери и что-то ей увлечённо шепчет на ухо. Женщина буквально расцветает. Ещё чуть-чуть — и искры пускать от радости начнёт.

— Какая прекрасная идея! Влад, ты переезжаешь, — заявляет она, хлопая в ладоши.

— Э-э-э?! — тут же вскидывается упомянутый, а вместе с ним и Дмитрий, который об этом в первый раз слышит.

— Да-да. Это не обсуждается. квартира у нас большая, комната Олега — тоже. Будете жить вместе. Вам и вашим отношениям только на пользу. Купим двухместную кровать, — Влад на этих словах вздрагивает. — Её придётся поставить в другом углу. Сделаем небольшую перестановку… — принимается вслух выстраивать план действий женщина, когда Влад начинает активно мотать головой и махать руками.

— Нет, нет, что вы! Не надо, правда, не стоит. Я не хочу стеснять Олега и вас, и у меня нет денег, чтобы заплатить за это… — смущается парень. К тому же, двуспальная кровать — не слишком ли? Они знакомы всего день, да и вообще… Тогда не получится избежать… «Черт, нужно как-то отказаться».

— Что я говорила про «ты можешь рассчитывать на нас»? — тут же поднимается со своего места Елена. Она упирает руки в бока и нависает над бедным Владом (именно так он сейчас выглядит).

— Но…

— Никаких «но»! Это не обсуждается. Это всё равно произойдёт, так почему бы не ускорить процесс?

— Дорогая, ты уверена? — интересуется неуверенно Дмитрий, силком опуская жену на своё место. — Нам придётся очень постараться для этого…

— Ты не хочешь обеспечить соулмейту твоего сына нормальное жилье? Я не сомневаюсь, что родители Влада постарались и нашли ему приличную квартиру, но наша всё равно лучше. Или, может быть, ты против будущего твоего сына? Или вообще вдруг стал презирать всех геев этого мира? Бедный Владушка, прости этого придурка, это совсем никак тебя не касается! И…

— Всё, всё, успокойся, — прерывает этот поток слов отец Олега, хватаясь за голову. Что-что, а эта черта в его жене его поражает до сих пор. Суметь так всё накрутить буквально из-за «ничего» — это ещё постараться надо! — Я не против. Пусть переезжает. Только если сам Влад хочет.

— Конечно, он хочет! — Елена произносит это с такой уверенностью, что сам Влад невольно кивает. Только потом он хочет оправдаться, но уже поздно. — Вот видишь! Я же говорила. Я всегда права. Гордись.

По лицу мужчины определенно видно, _как_ он гордится своей женой. Олег издает тихий смешок, когда видит, как тот фыркает.

Влад чуть посильнее укутывается в плед и угрюмо ведёт плечами. «На что я подписался?.. Вот балбес… Двуспальная кровать… К черту, нужно договариваться!»

Он не может точно сказать, что именно во всем этом ему не нравится. Обычный человек с радостью согласился бы делить ложе со своей половинкой, но его сердце сразу же падает куда-то в пятки, едва парень об этом задумывается.

— Э-эм, можно кое-что прояснить? — неуверенно начинает первокурсник и подается вперед. — Двуспальная — это же, вот прям, одна большая кровать на двоих, верно?

— Ну, да-а… — Олег вспоминает их неудавшийся поцелуй. Ему приходит в голову, что младший, наверное, очень смущен такой резкой близостью. Программист закусывает губу, и до него доходит, как можно смягчить эту ситуацию. — Слушай, я не буду тебя трогать, пока ты не будешь готов… — дядя Дима и Влад давятся чаем почти одновременно. — Но спать в объятьях друг друга, думаю, намного приятнее, чем одному.

На последних словах младший бледнеет. Трясущимися руками он ставит чашку на стол и с каменным лицом поворачивается к тете Лене:

— К сожалению, я не смогу к вам переехать: мои родители уже оплатили аренду на полгода вперед.

Абсолютная ложь. Они оплатили только первый месяц, а дальше — это уже проблемы паренька и его возможной стипендии. Ну, или в Мак идти работать. А что бы и нет, верно? Перед его глазами уже давно мелькают образы того, как он будет здесь выживать. С одной стороны, ему не впервой. Но с другой… Столица, огромный мегаполис с самыми высокими ценами во всей стране, наверное. И он — бедный первокурсник без гроша в кармане. Даже гарантий, что хорошо учиться будет, нет. Слишком рискованно.

«Я не должен отказываться…» — думается ему, но парень сразу отгоняет эту мысль. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Нельзя грузить Олега своими проблемами.

Влад поднимает голову, смотрит на «маму» и сразу понимает: этот момент ее ничуть не смущает.

— Ой, правда? Ну, ничего страшного. Дашь нам номера твоих родителей, мы с ними свяжемся, выплатим им эту сумму. А в той квартирке мою племянницу поселим, ей там как раз недалеко от колледжа, — «Это ж в какой глуши её колледж находится?.. В любом случае, никакая племянница не заслуживает _такого_ ». — Я так понимаю, у вас в семье денег немного водится, — студент морщится, — а мы поможем, все-таки, семья наша довольно обеспеченная, — Влад цыкает и опускает голову. Тупое «нет» упорно лезет в голову. — Не волнуйся на этот счет, ты нас точно не потеснишь, — Влад сжимает руки под столом в кулаки. — Да всё в порядке будет! — «Нет». Он прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать это вслух. — Мы всегда будем тебе рады, да, Дим? Дима! — стискивает зубы. «Нет». — Да и Олег сказал, что приставать к тебе не будет, ты не переживай. — «Нет!» — Мы тебя от него защитим, — смеётся женщина. — Противный холодок пробегает по спине. — Сами к этому как-нибудь придете…

Влад резко встаёт, со скрипом отодвигая стул. Взрослые вопросительно смотрят на него, а Олег вздрагивает, когда замечает, как пальцы впиваются в ладони. В таких случаях говорят, что «костяшки белеют», кажется.

Ледяным голосом первокурсник произносит:

— Извините, — так холодно, ~~чтобы не расплакаться~~ чтобы не возникало вопросов, — я вам очень благодарен, однако мой ответ не изменится. Уже поздно. Мне пора. До свидания, — и быстрым шагом идет в коридор.

Одевается, и, тихонько прикрыв дверь, уходит.

Только после этого члены семьи отмирают и растерянно переглядываются.

— Я-я сказала что-то не то?..

— Определённо.

— Дима! А сам то!

— Я-то что?

Олег расстроенно смотрит на родительскую перепалку и тянется к телефону, чтобы написать Владу, извиниться за поведение мамы. « _Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?»_ Понимает, что его соулмейт немного замкнутый. _«Ты напугал меня»._ Пусть лучше побудет один. Все равно старший не знает, почему он так отреагировал, хоть и догадывается, что дело в родителях. _«Напиши, как приедешь домой, пожалуйста»_. Ну зачем? Зачем мама заговорила о его семье? Он же почти согласился к ним переехать…

Олег тяжело вздыхает и следующие два часа залипает в соцсетях. Не то, чтобы это было очень интересно. Нет. На самом деле он просто очень, _очень_ надеется, что Влад хоть что-нибудь напишет. В этот вечер он правда напугал программиста. Возможно, ему показалось, но он будто почти… плакал? Выглядел так разбито, будто кто-то умер. И как парень ни уговаривает себя не лезть в чужую жизнь, ему просто не даёт покоя совесть. Он _должен_ был что-то сделать. Возможно, догнать, спросить, в чем дело. Или просто успокоить. Простого «если ты не хочешь, мы не будем заставлять тебя» было бы достаточно. Ну почему он не догадался сделать это до того, как Влад ушел?

* * *

Влад замечает SMS от Олега, только когда уже трясётся в метро. Парень отвечает, что все нормально, ничего страшного, он просто устал, да, мол, завтра увидимся. Первокурсник сжимает в руках телефон, понимая, что, по сути, во всей этой ситуации виноват он. Совесть грызет его изнутри. Своими действиями и словами он, наверняка, обидел так по-доброму относящуюся к нему семью. Хотя, казалось бы, всегда мечтал о такой. А тут взял и ушёл ни с того ни с сего. Единственное утешение — он ничего поделать с собой не может. Правда, от осознания этого становится только хуже.

Зачем он вообще так желал встречи с соулмейтом, если даже не может контролировать последствия травмы? Если он так просто может сорваться и сбежать… Не трусость ли это? Определенно.

Влад тихо-мирно, без приключений доезжает до своего, так сказать, дома. А езды-то всего час (ну, или сколько там). На ногах. В толкучке. Да ничего страшного. Всего лишь обычный московский час пик. Да кого он обманывает? Это отвратительно! Похоже, из универа он будет кататься поздно ночью, лишь бы людей поменьше было.

Парень аккуратно проходит по коридору и тихо открывает входную дверь. Слышимость здесь та еще. Он заходит внутрь и устало скидывает с плеч рюкзак. Зевая, включает свет и падает на кровать.

Сердце странно ноет. Он вспоминает улыбающегося Олега, его родителей, потом — своих вечно недовольных предков. Влад чувствует себя крайне разбито. И морально, и физически (длинные поездки выматывают). Его клонит в сон, однако заснуть никак не удается. Он думает о новых возможностях, которые перед ним открываются вдалеке от семьи. Здесь, в этом университете и с этим парнем по имени Олег… Первокурсник закрывает лицо руками, смазывая слезы. Из-за _этого_ он даже не может спокойно воспринимать слова о таком близком физическом контакте. Гаптофоб* несчастный. Правда _несчастный_.

Влад вдруг грустно улыбается, думая, какой же он сейчас жалкий. Сбегает от проблем, держит всё в себе — и потом это выплёскивается вот так вот на ни в чем неповинных людей.

Он отвешивает себе звонкую пощечину. Надо собраться. Завтра наступит новый день. И снова прозвенит этот долбанный будильник! Только первый день учебы закончился, а он уже так заебался.

— Сука-а, — стонет он, принимая сидячее положение. Что ж, перестроиться на позитивный лад определенно не получится. Значит, пора… посмотреть новую комедию. Только они его и спасали в особо грустные дни. То есть примерно раза три в неделю он стабильно смотрит что-нибудь новенькое.

«Хах, утром я точно не встану».

* * *

Олег ложится спать, как только ему приходит ответ от Влада. Ладно, кого мы обманываем… Конечно, сон — последнее, что его волнует. Он помнит события двухлетней давности и уже давно догадался о проблемах в семье суженного. Но он никак не может понять, как они связаны с их сожительством. Что вызвало такую панику? «Точно…» Только теперь он четко осознает, что это был именно _испуг_. Но «почему?» — тот ещё вопрос. Его парень вряд ли вот так просто об этом расскажет.

Студент поворачивается на другой бок и резко распахивает глаза. «Блять! Домашка!»

— Какого хрена ее вообще в первый день задали? — ругается он себе под нос, вскакивая с кровати. Ну, ничего. Бодрствовать ночью для него не впервой.

Олег потягивается и, все ещё матерясь сквозь зубы, приступает к заданию.

«Хах, утром я точно не встану».


	5. Chapter 5

— Привет, — натянуто и одновременно почти искренне улыбается Олегу Влад, когда они встречаются в раздевалке перед первой парой. Ему всё ещё невероятно стыдно за то, что он выкинул накануне, но первокурсник, всё же, рад видеть старшего. Олег же без зазрения совести кидается на него с объятиями. Уж кто-кто, а он сильно напереживался за своего парня. 

— Приве-е-ет, — тянет, крепко обнимая младшего. Почти по-дружески. Они в учебном заведении же, все-таки. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, отстраняясь. — Отдохнул? 

— Да... Да, более-менее, — кивает тот, вспоминая, что использовал время как предлог уйти. Наверное, Олег подумал, что он просто устал. ~~Он надеется на это~~

— Точно? Ну тогда хорошо. А ты... 

Олега прерывает свист с другого конца коридора и топот. Ему даже поворачиваться не надо, чтобы узнать, кто это. 

Кирилл прыгает на друга со спины и сразу стискивает всеми конечностями. 

— Ну что, бывший именинничек, скучал по мне? О, Владос, привет. Ясно, ты не скучал по мне, — делает вывод Кир, обращаясь снова к Олегу, на что последний смеётся и заверяет его в том, что это не так. — Скучал? Ну ладно, так уж и быть. Великий Я поверю тебе. 

В присутствии их общего знакомого Влад как-то расслабляется и уже меньше думает о произошедшем. Вообще, сложно загоняться из-за чего-то, когда сгибаешься пополам от смеха. А благодаря Кириллу такое происходит очень часто, это он уже понял. 

* * *

— Кирилл, у нас ещё две пары, хвать скулить и просто пожри, — закатывает глаза Олег. Кирилл только что ныл, что хочет есть, но потом вспомнил, сколько ещё у них пар, и совсем расклеился. А теперь ещё и канючит, что не хочет есть в столовке это говно. Влад сидит рядышком с Олегом и тихо хихикает, поглядывая на всю эту картину со стороны. — Суп с фрикадельками — это не самое худшее, что здесь может быть, в конце концов. 

— Ладно, твоя правда, — сдаётся его друг. Действительно, хуже тыквенного супа быть ничего не может. 

— Олег, а... У меня только одна пара осталась, — подаёт голос Влад. Он говорит это скорее, чтобы Кирилла позлить, потому что его парень как раз уже в курсе, сколько пар сегодня у первокурсника. Кирилл снова пускается в размышления о том, как страшно и тяжело жить на этом белом свете и как весело быть третьекурсником.

Невероятно весело, по его словам, конечно. 

* * *

Влад, вроде как, обещал подождать его, поделать какое-то домашнее задание.

Только вот хочет ли этого парень на самом деле? Олег в этом очень сомневается. Утром он выглядел слишком подавленным, зажатым и вообще. Не будь они на учебе, он бы спросил, в чём дело. Но люди вокруг — не единственное препятствие. На самом деле, конечно, они оба понимают, _почему_ это происходит. И как бы Олегу ни было интересно, он не может давить на младшего. Пусть лучше сам расскажет.

Так он думал ещё утром. Но сейчас идёт вторая половина последней пары, и он сомневается. Действительно, кому нужен... Что это вообще за предмет? Сейчас есть проблемы поважнее. 

Ещё одна навязчивая мысль: почему бы не предложить проводить его до дома? Да, Влад, наверное, будет против, но... почему бы хотя бы не попытаться? «В конце концов, попытка — не пытка», — думается ему, и программист сразу осекается. Ха, конечно. Не пытка. Как же. Если Влада снова так вот скрутит — он точно не переживёт. По-просту забьёт на студентов вокруг — хотя, наверное, только их группе не повезло так надолго задерживаться — и спросит напрямую. 

«Ему точно будет неприятно», — тут же догадывается парень. — «Да и он, скорее всего, обидится...» Олег хватается за голову и растягивается на парте. Как же сложно всё это. Его нервная система не выдерживает таких нагрузок. 

«Ладно, надо будет попытаться».

* * *

Влад говорил, что будет делать домашку. Ну да, конечно. Зачем обманывать самого себя? 

Он целый день мучается, раз за разом обдумывая предложение семьи своего парня. Да, страшно. Да, неприятно. _Да, его накрывает паника._ И да, он, блять, _ненавидит_ себя за это и за то, что выкинул накануне. Но с этим надо как-то справляться, верно? Ему придётся когда-нибудь это сделать. 

Одно он знает точно. К объятиям с Олегом он привык довольно быстро. Точнее, за сутки. Возможно, через какое-то время... Может быть, через месяц он сможет предположить хотя бы возможность того, что... «Да нет, бред». Он не сможет сделать это так быстро без посторонней помощи. 

Влад всегда знал, что она ему нужна. Помощь психолога или что-то в этом роде. О, да, он прекрасно осознаёт свои проблемы. А их много. И они огромные. Ну прям очень.

Ещё он всегда знал, что это дорого, что сам себе он такое позволить не сможет и что говорить об этом родителям точно нельзя.

Сейчас всё стало ещё хуже. Но при этом появилась реальная возможность избавить себя, по крайней мере, от арендной платы. И, возможно, его даже будут кормить...

Влад себя осаживает. Он не должен _так_ напрягать и без того добрых по отношению к нему людей. Если бы он не наврал накануне, у него был бы шанс извиниться и согласиться на это приглашение. Аренда за полгода... Какой бред. Как он вообще додумался до такого? Это даже звучит нереально. 

Парень откидывается назад, прислоняясь к стене. Не сильная боль пронзает затылок, но ему как-то плевать сейчас. Только сейчас Влад понимает, какую ошибку совершил. Последнее, что надо было делать — _врать_. Вот, что было глупо. Но и грузить Елену с Дмитрием своими проблемами он не хочет. Уж их-то точно нельзя сюда приплетать. Тогда, возможно..? 

Студент подскакивает на месте, когда прямо рядом раздается звонок. За всеми этими самокопаниями он вообще забыл о времени. Пара уже прошла? Влад бросает взгляд на выходящих учащихся и замечает среди них знакомую светлую макушку. Ну, и Кирилла, конечно, рядом. 

— Воу, ты реально нас дождался? Респект, — выдаёт последний, хлопая младшего по плечу и усмехаясь. 

— Спасибо, что подождал, — кивает Олег. Окей, надо спросить сейчас. Только есть одна проблема. — Кириллу надо сейчас уйти...

— А? — вскидывает брови упомянутый, глядя удивлённо на друга.

— Его ещё утром звал к себе один... вредный профессор, — очень даже убедительно пропевает Олег, глядя на него. — О-о-очень вредный профессор. Правда, Кир? Помнишь, как ты бомбил? — одна большая тощая проблема по имени Кирилл. Доебётся же потом. 

— Э... Оу, точно! — хлопает себя по лбу тот, а Влад не с самым доверчивым видом смотрит на этот спектакль. — Как я мог забыть! Он мне мозг выебет, и не только, если я не приду. Всё, чао, бамбино! 

Для убедительности как можно быстрее он убегает в сторону лестницы. «Что ты задумал, идиот?» — обращается Кирилл к Олегу, уже поднимаясь на этаж выше. Там переждёт. — «Влад настоящий глупец, если он правда поверил ему».

— М-да, не повезло ему, — тянет Влад, глядя вслед Кириллу. — Идём? — он не совсем знает, куда им надо идти, но покинуть это здание точно хочется. А молчать — совершенно нет. 

— Да, конечно, — кивает Олег. Он делает пару шагов для убедительности и вдруг останавливается. — Слушай, может, тебя проводить до дома? Мне не сложно, если что. Правда. Ты ждал меня... нас, так что...

Влад останавливается как вкопанный. Если он пустит Олега, позволит себя проводить — тот сразу поймет, что к чему. 

— Нет, не стоит, — качает он головой, ~~пряча трясущиеся руки в карманы~~ стараясь выглядеть спокойно. — Это довольно далеко, а сейчас уже поздновато. 

— Да нет, мне, правда, не сложно, — говорит Олег, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд. — Честно. Я давно на метро не катался. Всё на трамваях да автобусах. 

— Там час пик...

— Я всё равно хотел бы тебя проводить. Я немного переживаю, — добавляет Олег, прикусывая губу. 

— Не надо, всё в порядке будет. Никаких визгов по ночам я не слышу, так что... — Влад не заканчивает предложение и просто пожимает плечами. Про себя же первокурсник раздосадованно вздыхает, вспоминая Елену. Настойчивый такой. Сразу понятно, откуда ноги растут 

— Ну, если ты так уверен... — бормочет Олег, тушуясь. Ладно, может, попозже повезёт. ~~А может нет.~~

— Уверен, — наверное, через чур быстро выпаливает Влад, розовея. — Извини, это было грубо. Я правда не хочу, чтобы ты так напрягался. 

— Но...

— _Нет_. 

Олег снова поднимает на него взгляд и понимает, что действительно «нет». Влад правда не хочет этого. Что ж, пусть будет так. 

— Ладно, тогда просто дойдем вместе до метро. Хорошо?

— До метро? Давай, — первокурсник смущённо улыбается, пытаясь разрушить витающую в воздухе неловкость из-за его жёсткого отказа.

— Ага. Но я, наверное, на автобусе поеду — нам с тобой в любом случае в разные стороны, — Олег неловко чешет затылок. — Но сначала всё равно по пути, остановка-то рядом с метро.

Студенты выходят из универа, так больше и не проронив ни слова. Старший не знает, как начать разговор, разбавить эту гнетущую тишину, а младший просто плавает где-то в своих мыслях. Его грызёт совесть за то, что он ничего не рассказывает суженому о себе и отказывается от предложенной помощи. Эта ложь, которая как снежный ком растёт в размерах, какая-то недосказанность… Он почти физически её ощущать скоро будет, кажется.

На самом деле, паренёк уже пытался представить, что будет, если он, всё же, расскажет. Расскажет Олегу, почему не пускает его к себе (вернее, покажет), расскажет, почему не хочет жить с ним и панически боится спать на одной кровати. Конечно, он доверяет Олегу. Если тот сказал, что не тронет — значит, не тронет. Только вот…

«Никому лучше от этого не будет», — приходит к выводу Влад. От этой мысли он становится ещё более угрюмым. Сам даже не замечает, как начинает хмуриться, морщиться и дальнюю от Олега руку сжимает в кулак. Накручивать себя — о, это его любимое, определённо. Наверное, скоро можно будет официально объявить это как новое хобби. Типа…

_…так вот погружаться в пучину своего разума, забываться… загоняться, раз за разом вспоминать все свои проблемы до единой, продумывать наихудшие варианты развития событий в том или ином случае…_

— Слушай, тут по пути есть неплохая кафешка. Может, зайдём? Ну, перекусим там. А то мы толком сегодня и не поболтали…

— Д-давай, — от неожиданности заикнувшись, отвечает Влад, в уме уже подсчитывая, сколько может потратить. Примерно _нисколько_. «Ну и зачем ты согласился, дурень?» — шипит он про себя. Не понятно, корит парень себя за согласие прогуляться до метро или за это «давай» в ответ на такое заманчивое предложение… Впрочем, подходит и туда, и туда.

— О! — программист довольно улыбается, радуясь, что смог уговорить младшего хоть на что-то. Ну, как уговорить… Кажется, он даже не сопротивлялся. — Тогда я плачу.

Влад даже спотыкается, ошарашенно на него оглядывается и, похоже, не веря своим ушам, переспрашивает:

— Платишь? За меня? — так удивлённо, что только реплики «это как?» и не хватает.

— Ну да, раз уж у нас с тобой незапланированное свидание.

— Свидание?! — снова восклицает Влад, краснея до кончиков ушей и смущённо отворачиваясь. Слишком громко. Кажется, на них даже обернулся кое-кто из прохожих.

— О, да, и я собираюсь взять от него всё! — Олег, смеясь, приобнимает того за плечи и тащит в кафе на другой стороне улицы. — Здесь недорого, так что не переживай, не разоришь меня. Хотя, ради тебя я готов пойти и на это! Цени мою доброту, смертный! — не особо задумываясь о своих словах, восклицает он. Настроение стремительно улучшается.

— С-спасибо тебе… — тихо проговаривает первокурсник и, превозмогая страх, прижимается ещё ближе к нему. Для него-то это как раз важно. _Пиздец как важно_. Тем более, что…

— Ничего я такого не сделал, — старший гладит Влада по плечу, про себя отмечая: «Прогресс!». Однако он тут же осекается. Чего это парень такой серьёзный? Притих как-то…

Они заходят в уютную кофейню. Она не очень большая: буквально несколько столиков— но очень приятная. К тому же, Олег уверяет, что кофе здесь для своей стоимости просто восхитительный. Впрочем, это вообще лишнее. «Как будто мне есть, с чем сравнивать».

Сейчас из посетителей в помещении только девушка, сидящая у окна, так что Влад без проблем занимает им столик на двоих. То есть как «занимает»… Просто садится за него и постоянно несколько боязливо поглядывает на третьекурсника, пока тот делает заказ на свой вкус.

Собственно, на то всё время, пока он ждёт их еду, Олег свой взор приковывает к этому зажатому пареньку, что кидает на него косые взгляды. И оторваться от его разглядывания он ну никак не может. ~~Боже, как он хочет его поцеловать!~~ Единственное, что ему не совсем понятно: почему Влад смотрит на него _так_ неловко? Будто он ему тут серенады распевает на глазах у всего персонала и той самой незнакомки.

На самом деле, всё предельно просто. ~~не для Олега~~ : Влад впервые в таком заведении. Он всё никак не может понять, как ему здесь себя вести. По понятным причинам, с родителями они просто так в кафе или ещё какие-либо платные заведения никогда не ходили. Стоит ли говорить о том, что в детстве его Дни рождения проходили дома или на улице с друзьями? А стоило ему подрасти, так на него и вовсе болт положили. «Хочет праздновать — пусть сам зарабатывает! Не маленький уже», — услышал Влад как-то, когда проходил мимо спальни родителей. «Охуенный четырнадцатый День рождения», — со злостью подумал он тогда. Так что никаких заведений, кроме забегаловок, он никогда и не посещал.

Вот почему под конец Влад кидает уже какие-то умоляющие Олега вернуться взгляды. Наконец-таки это настоящее, по мнению младшего, кидалово двигается в сторону их столика с подносом еды. Парень садится напротив, недоуменно оглядывает младшего, его напряжённое лицо и вместе с тем отмечает какое-то облегчение.

— Ты чего так нервничаешь? Я не кусаюсь. Только если попросишь, — хмыкает он.

— Просто я… эм… — Влад прикрывает глаза. Ладно, если он упомянет такую ничтожную деталь, наверное, ничего страшного не случится? — Я-я впервые в таком месте…

— Серьезно? Прям совсем?! — Влад мотает головой, а глаза Олега лезут на лоб. Кажется, теперь они размером с эти блюдца под чашками с их кофе. — Но это же почти самое обычное кафе… Каждый хотя бы раз был в таком месте! — убеждённо заявляет Олег и хмурится, когда видит, как морщится Влад. Будто от удара. — Хорошо, а… Где ты тогда проводил время? С друзьями там, или просто один гулял… — вопрошает Олег.

— Ну, на улице, — тяжело вздыхая, отвечает тот.

— Что?.. — ещё более потерянно выдыхает старший. Да не может такого быть. Владивосток же не настолько мухосранск? — Парк аттракционов? Кино? Магазины? Интернет-кафе? — Влад опять мотает головой. — Да чем ты в детстве занимался?! — программист предусмотрительно решает не упоминать его родителей.

— Учился.

— А, ну… Подростковый возраст?

— Учился.

— Так, ясно. На выходных сгоняем, а то это вообще беспредел какой-то! Ну, может, не на следующих… Но обязательно съездим!

Влад слушает это и, наконец, искренне, благодарно улыбается. Слишком радужно это звучит. Даже поверить сложно.

* * *

Проходит месяц, два. Никуда ходить на выходных они почти не успевают, так как и того, и другого постоянно заваливают домашкой.

Зато почти каждый день Олег вытаскивает Влада после занятий просто погулять или сходить перекусить. За свой счёт, конечно. И дело не в знании или незнании о проблемах первокурсника, которые последний так тщательно скрывает на протяжении всего этого времени. Олег просто не может позволить младшему платить за себя самому! Да и он, вроде как, ведущий в их отношениях. А первокурсник затем сразу бежит на подработку, возвращается домой ближе к ночи. И в универ приходит сонной невыспавшейся мухой с огромными мешками под глазами.

По-началу программист списывал это на слабый организм суженого, стресс из-за нового места жительства и привыкание к учебе. Но лучше младшему не становилось, домой он себя проводить не давал да про себя ничего толком не рассказывал.

Поэтому одним чудесным вечером Олег ловит себя на мысли о том, что можно за ним проследить. Парень отгоняет ее от себя, как может. «Это же низко, ей богу!» — бубнит он. Что за сталкерские наклонности? Однако что-то ему подсказывает, что лучше так, чем никак. Слишком уж его беспокоит состояние Влада.

Его план довольно прост. В один день Олег, ссылаясь на дела с родителями, сразу «едет домой». На самом же деле, он тянется хвостом за младшим до огромного ресторана. Они проезжают пару остановок метро, и заведение оказывается прямо перед выходом из подземки. Олег хихикает себе под нос, когда видит его. Было бы весело, если бы оказалось, что Влад нашел себе богатого папика. Это объясняло бы его сонный вид. «Нет, конечно, такого быть не может», — усмехается он про себя, заходя следом за младшим. Слишком его парень стеснительный для этого.

Олег заходит внутрь и садится на втором этаже, заказывает чай и вскоре видит Влада в костюме официанта. «Он всего лишь здесь работает. Точно, у него же небогатая семья, соответственно, ему нужны деньги».

Олег просиживает свою задницу и деньги до окончания смены младшего и гуськом плетется тихонько за ним. Кажется, карманные ему обещали только в следующем месяце? Ну, потом разберётся. Просто цены здесь заоблачные. Самый центр, в конце концов.

Пару раз старшекурсник чуть не палится, когда они трясутся в метро. Очень долго трясутся в метро. Прям почти до самой окраины Москвы. Хотя не то, чтобы «Ясенево» было прям такой уж залупой, но для Олега, который всю жизнь живёт близко к центру, это место кажется совсем далёким. Влад всё это время, похоже, полностью погружён в свои мысли, собственно, как обычно. Старший диву даётся, как он вообще до дома доходит.

Как только они выходят из метро, Олег бросает взгляд на тутошние здания и решает, что, в принципе, не так уж и плохо. Девятиэтажки, шестнадцатиэтажки… Лучше, чем он себе представлял. Постройки, наверное, конца девяностых. Он уже думает, что сейчас они пойдут к одному из этих зданий. Ну или к тем, дальним. Однако, к великому удивлению Олега, Влад заворачивает в какую-то глушь, а до старшего постепенно доходит, что что-то не так. Они идут довольно долго, всё больше отдаляясь от тех самых многоэтажных домов. Младший плутает по каким-то дворам, улочкам. «Он что, бомжей найти пытается? Может, лучше домой уже пойдем?» — бубнит про себя парень, поглядывая на чужую спину впереди. Серьезно, почему так долго? Они уже минут сорок топают.

И, конечно, дома становятся какими-то… Не самыми красивыми. Олег вообще сомневается в их прочности. «Сюда и транспорт никакой не ездит. Что за пиздец?» Ещё больше его интересует, правда ли Влад живёт… _здесь_. Или он действительно бомжей ищет? Может, подкармливает их?

Всё-таки, спустя ещё какое-то время самые худшие его догадки подтверждаются. В голове возникает отчётливое: «Да что за хуйня здесь происходит?!» — когда они заходят в даже не закрытый подъезд.

* * *

Влада преследует чувство, будто за ним следят. В метро, в ресторане, и снова в метро. Теперь — по дороге к дому. Он старается не обращать внимание, списывает все на усталость. Потому что да, он очень, очень устал. А ведь ещё домашку делать.

Однако уже у дома — если так можно назвать это нечто, что, будто, вот-вот развалится — он всё же прибавляет шагу. Дверь открывает и как можно более спокойно заходит внутрь. Только вот… Он не слышит привычного звона. Эта железяка такая тяжёлая, что всегда хлопает за ним на весь район, по ощущениям. Однако в этот раз её будто придерживают? Парень ускоряется почти до бега, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, поднимается на свой этаж. Грязные стены, грязный пол. Вероятно, в чьей-то блевотине. Но он уже привык.

Влад молниеносно открывает свою дверь, предварительно глянув за плечо. «Никого?..» Секунда — и он скрывается в квартирке.

Конечно, он никого не увидел. Олег не идиот. Как только младший рванул со всех ног вверх по лестнице, он сбавил темп и остановился за углом. Впрочем, идти дальше желания все равно нет никакого. Есть только невыносимое желание блевать, зажимать нос, научиться _не дышать_ , а ещё лучше — свалить куда подальше из этой вонючей, грязной, старой дыры. Глаза от этих ароматов слезятся, голова кружится от недостатка воздуха. Это здесь-то живёт Влад? «Как это, блять, возможно?» — вот о чем он думает. Вернее, пытается, потому что сам факт его присутствия здесь лишает способности думать.

Эмоции, сплошные эмоции. Гнев, разочарование, обида, некое понимание и снова гнев. Почему не рассказал? Почему скрывал? Как здесь оказался? О чем думали родители, когда отправляли ребенка _сюда_? Но вместе с тем приходит и осознание того, почему Влад отказывался показывать это место ему.

Стыд. Ебаный стыд, что же ещё он мог чувствовать? Наверняка, причина именно в этом. Олег уверен.

Осознание, но не понимание. Почему не попросил помощи? Почему стыдится? Потому что сам программист из довольно богатой семьи? «Придурок», — чуть не стонет в голос парень. Он уже хочет прислониться спиной к стене, чтобы хоть какую-то поддержку ощутить, но шарахается в сторону от поверхности. Это плесень? Или просто грязь? Похуй. И то, и то — мерзко.

Нет, он определённо должен вытащить отсюда Влада. Пусть первокурсник будет злиться, обижаться, но жить в таких условиях он ему не позволит. Страшно представить, что творится в квартире. ~~Лучше не представлять.~~

Олег вдыхает ртом и прячет нос в воротник куртки, после чего делает шаг, следующий. Освещения здесь нет, но при этом и не темно. То ли по памяти, то ли по очертаниям он находит нужную дверь и не находит рядом звонок. Ну, конечно. На что он надеялся, вообще? Не остаётся никакого другого варианта, кроме как постучаться в дверь. Хотя ещё подумать надо, действительно ли она заперта… Но и вламываться так вот в помещение тоже не выход.

Пока Олег стучит с интервалом примерно в полминуты, Влад судорожно соображает, что делать. Глазок? Что это вообще такое? Никакой возможности взглянуть на «гостя» нет. Как-то он поздновато сообразил, что не ошибся. Видимо, правда следили. Ну и кому он уже успел навредить? Почему даже сейчас, когда он, вроде бы, стал представителем самого неприметного слоя общества, ему кто-то не даёт покоя?

Да и кто это вообще можно быть? Грабитель? «Очень смешно, Влад, оборжаться», — фыркает он, оглядывая «кухню». Ага. Помещение размером с ванную Олега, а не кухня. Взгляд цепляется за старую ржавую сковороду. Он бы никогда не отважился готовить что-то на ней, не то, чтобы есть. Зато для обороны вполне подойдёт. «Рапунцель» он смотрел.

Парень подходит к двери, поражаясь, как ещё такие позитивные мысли в его голову сейчас приходят. Совсем не в тему. Он ещё открывает рот, чтобы спросить: «Кто там?» — и не сдерживает нервного смеха. Ну да, так ему и ответили.

Дальше всё происходит как-то очень быстро. Даже слишком. Влад открывает дверь, а Олег делает шаг вперёд. Он вовремя успевает повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы увидеть чужую руку, сковородку. Парень пригибается и юркает в сторону, уклоняясь от удара, который, скорее всего, вырубил бы его.

— Тихо! Тихо! Это я! — выкрикивает он, хватая Влада за занятую «орудием» руку, чтобы тот не повторил попытку убить его. Влад хлопает глазами, постепенно опуская руки, и делает шаг назад. В голове бардак, сердце сейчас, наверное, остановится. Страшно, стыдно, неожиданно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — шепотом спрашивает он, потому что голос сел и повиноваться отказывается. Руки начинают дрожать, сковорода падает на пол. Этот стук сейчас никого не интересует. Парень делает шаг назад, оглядывая снова и снова Олега. Будто не верит, что это он. Будто… Пазл складывается.

— Я тут чуть не сдох, — криво усмехается старший, отпуская чужую руку. — Сначала от вони там, теперь — от этой, — он кивает на сковороду. Язык не поворачивается назвать ее так. Но вот Владу вообще не до шуток. Он сжимает губы и вперивается в парня взглядом исподлобья. Только бы не выкинуть сейчас что-нибудь странное. Пульс учащается. — Я серьезно. И, Влад, я знаю, что это не самый правильный поступок — выслеживать тебя, — внутри что-то ломается. Значит, ресторан он тоже видел.

— Зачем? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Влад и делает ещё один шаг назад.

— В смысле? Я волновался за тебя! Ты вообще видел себя в последний… месяц? Эти ужасные мешки под глазами. Да ты как ходячий мертвец был! И постоянно говорил, что все в порядке. Все в порядке, да, я вижу, как все в порядке, — фыркает Олег. — Почему ты ничего не рассказал? Как ты здесь вообще живёшь?! Покажи ты мне эту хуйню раньше, мне бы не пришлось предпринимать такие меры! Ты переезжаешь к нам, и это не обсуждается. Без тебя я отсюда не уйду. Собирай вещи. Поторопись, пока я сам тут не блеванул.

Однако Влад остаётся на месте. Он вглядывается в черты лица своего парня, который, безусловно, зол. Зол и обеспокоен. Он выслушивает эту его тираду. Нижняя губа начинает трястись, как у ребенка. Лицо закрывает руками и шумно вздыхает. Ну почему он сразу разводит сопли? Откуда опять эта паника? Давит на глаза, будто это поможет не заплакать, и съеживается под взглядом Олега.

Последний смотрит на него, и взгляд как-то смягчается. Вот, опять. Почти то же самое, что было тогда, за столом. Раз повторяется, значит, действительно что-то не так.

— Влад, в чем дело? Ты мне не доверяешь? Или я чего-то не знаю? — «Хах, ну, теперь-то половину точно знаю». Он делает шаг к младшему. Ему кажется, или Влад сейчас упадет?

— Доверяю, — выдыхает младший, вздрагивая, когда Олег двигается в его сторону, — но…

— Что «но»? Ну о каком «но» может вообще идти сейчас речь? — хмурится тот, делая ещё шаг, встаёт вплотную к первокурснику. — Я же вижу, что не всё в порядке.

Молчание.

— Если ты хочешь чем-то поделиться, я всегда готов выслушать.

Молчание.

— Мы же с тобой…

— Я не хотел! — срывающимся голосом перебивает его Влад. Он поднимает мокрые глаза на своего соулмейта и смотрит в упор. Олегу совсем не нравится то, что он там видит. — Не хотел мешать! Не хотел доставлять проблемы… Не хотел врать! Я не мог по-другому… — слезы все же начинают течь по щекам. — Я не должен был…

Старший не даёт ему договорить. Он прижимает к себе дрожащего парня, крепко его обнимает. Пусть вырывается. Всё равно не отпустит. Влад начинает плакать уже в открытую, слабо бьёт Олега по спине, чтобы отпустил, тяжело дышит и жмурится. Пытается повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы слезы не пропитали окончательно чужую одежду, но…

— Нет никакой оплаты аренды на полгода вперёд, верно? — и по тому, как Влад замирает, обмякает в его руках, понимает, что да. Никакой оплаты нет. Вот зачем он устроился на подработку. Да и вообще, кажется, ничего нет. — Успокоился? — спрашивает он, отстраняя от себя парня. — Теперь послушай. Ты действительно ничего не должен. Ни-че-го. Но рассказывать мне о подобных вещах ты обязан ради себя самого, разве не понятно? Меня не жалеешь, так себя пожалей хоть разок. Мы с тобой встречаемся. Мы соулмейты. В _любых_ отношениях важно доверие. Но доверие — вещь обоюдная. Никаких отношений, блять, не выйдет никогда и ни у кого, если один будет держать все в себе, а другой будет постоянно кружить рядом и упрашивать хоть что-то рассказать. Разве тебе это непонятно? — Влад, кажется, разглядывает пол и взгляда не поднимает. Теперь ему в три раза более стыдно. В три миллиона раз. — Я рад, что теперь знаю хоть что-то, но мне не нравится способ, которым я этого добился. Тебе следовало самому меня сюда привести, сказать, как всё плохо и попросить помощи. Я молчу о том, что мы сами тебе её предлагали. Почему ты отказался вообще? Тебе так не понравились мои родители, что ли? — Влад вздрагивает. Не понравились? Да у него лучшие родители! Личное пространство, увлечения, любовь и покой в семье… Понимающие, добрые и отзывчивые люди. Его родственники в сравнение с этим не идут. — Так в чем проблема?

— Это… — ком встаёт в горле. Эта слабость, о которой он не хочет рассказывать. «Доверие». Хотел бы он этого? Определённо, — кровать, — но это слишком страшно. Он никогда никому о себе почти ничего не рассказывал. Страшно и сложно.

— Кровать? — растерянно тянет Олег, сперва не совсем понимая, о чем тот говорит. — А! Двуспальная кровать? Но я же говорил, что не…

— Нет, — прерывает его, наверное, через чур торопливо Влад, сжимая руки в кулаки. Надо собраться и нормально поговорить, раз уж начали. Поплакал и хватит. — Я не об этом. Я знаю, что ты не будешь приставать ко мне или что-то ещё. Просто мне… — он прикусывает губу и еле слышно договаривает предложение, — _страшно_.

— Страшно? — хмурится Олег. — Я тебя пугаю?

— Нет! Нет, ты очень хороший, ты… — начинает оправдываться Влад и сам себя затыкает, прикусывая язык. Он же уже говорил это друзьям, так почему так сложно сказать своему парню? — Мне неприятны прикосновения. То есть… Я не против, я хочу с тобой обниматься и делать всякие подобные вещи, но мне становится либо неприятно, либо страшно. Когда твоя мама предложила это…

— Ты испугался?

Кивок.

— Вот почему ты так быстро сбежал, — медленно кивает Олег. Он шумно вздыхает, чтобы держать себя в руках и не злиться снова на Влада за молчание, но закашливается. Забыл про вонь. — Сука… Но почему ты не сказал раньше? — пытаясь восстановить дыхание, прерывисто спрашивает он, чуть ли не пополам сгибаясь. В другой ситуации Влад бы посмеялся над ним.

— Я думаю, это глупо. Мне очень стыдно за то, что ты увидел это, — бормочет парень, разводя руками и указывая на всё сразу. — Мне стыдно за эту слабость и этот страх. — «И за своих родителей». — Он такой глупый, что из-за него я не могу даже нормально с тобой обниматься!

Олег слушает это все и ушам не верит. Не думал он, что всё _так_ плохо.

— Это… Слушай. Вообще, это похоже на гаптофобию, если верить Кириллу. Но Кириллу верить не надо, его школьным докладам — тоже, а я не психолог. Но вот, что я точно знаю: молчать об этом — самый ужасный вариант. Так ты не решишь проблему, и она сожрёт тебя изнутри, теперь ещё и вместе со мной, — он чешет затылок. — Давай немного сузим круг. На данный момент ты не хочешь переезжать к нам, потому что мама не оставляет тебе выбора. Значит, я просто буду спать на одном краю, ты — на другом. Либо я буду спать на полу.

— Нельзя же так, — грустно смотрит на него Влад. Ну вот, теперь он ещё и в этом виноват будет.

— Льзя, — цыкает Олег. — Пойми: я делаю это ради нас обоих, ничего страшного в этом нет. Переживу. Не смей винить себя в чем-нибудь ещё, ясно? Насчёт скелетов в твоём шкафу… — Влад удивлённо смотрит на него. — Да, естественно, я знаю, что это не всё. Есть же причина, почему это происходит. Я к тому, что я не собираюсь давить на тебя. На этот счёт можешь не волноваться. Когда будешь готов — сам расскажешь, — «Хотя есть у меня кое-какие догадки». — Всё, с этим разобрались… — Влад не знает, разобрались ли. Но он точно знает, что ему очень повезло с парнем. Невероятно повезло. — Не смотри на меня так, — усмехается Олег, когда замечает потерянный взгляд младшего. — Потом спасибо скажешь. А теперь собирай вещи, и валим отсюда.


	6. Chapter 6

Олег осторожно приоткрывает дверь в квартиру и заглядывает внутрь: невероятно темно и тихо. Он заносит скромные пожитки своего парня и заводит его, немного дрожащего.

— Твои родители точно не проснутся? — Влад неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и закрывает за собой дверь, стараясь не шуметь. Первокурсник до сих пор ещё не до конца осознает происходящее и пребывает в некой прострации. Всё это неплохо так выбивает его из колеи.

Что он чувствует? Страх? Панику? Неловкость? Или же все вместе? Он не может точно сказать, однако одно парень осознает: эта ночь еще долго будет сниться ему в кошмарах. Такого каминг-аута Влад не то, что бы не ожидал, а всей душой не желал. И вот это свершилось. Как ему теперь в глаза своему любимому смотреть вообще?

Олег же в данной ситуации воспринимает все как будто через какую-то призму. Или в забытье. Очень неприятном забытье. Он, конечно, подозревал, что что-то здесь определенно не так, особенно после их первого свидания. Но такого парень даже не предполагал. Гаптофобия? «Дерьмо…» Сложный паренек ему достался. А после увиденного и услышанного он чуть сам не разрыдался и еле-еле сохранял серьезный вид. Ему хочется обнять Влада и никуда не отпускать, а потом приходит осознание, что от его объятий будет только хуже. Если бы он только раньше догадался или вытряс из соулмейта все это говно, определенно было бы лучше.

Олег приходит в себя, понимая, что завис на несколько секунд, и помогает Владу донести вещи до его комнаты. Первокурсник мнется перед входом в нее. Старший оглядывает его с ног до головы, и ему приходит в голову идея, как того отвлечь:

— Так, я понимаю, что сам не чистюля, но… на полотенце и бегом в ванну, — он вытаскивает из какой-то кучи названный предмет.

Младший ничего не может из себя выдавить и лишь натянуто улыбается.

— Я иду спать. На пол. Без всяких там обсуждений. Помоешься — ляжешь на мою кровать. Будильник не ставишь, хоть выспишься наконец.

Влад чуть кивает и на ватных ногах заходит в ванную. Он закрывает дверь, с минуту стоит около нее, не шевелясь, а после со стеклянными глазами медленно съезжает на пол.

Парень глушит рыдания, как может. Закрывает руками рот, зажимает пальцами нос, будто это поможет прекратить всхлипывать. Хоть бы Олег не услышал.

Хоть бы Олег то, хоть бы Олег сё. Хоть бы не услышал, хоть бы не узнал, _хоть бы, хоть бы, хоть бы._

Лишь бы не спросил, лишь бы не волновался, лишь бы его родители ничего не узнали, и так по кругу. И почему он чувствует себя таким одиноким, даже когда встретил свою первую любовь? Даже когда в отношениях. Даже когда его парень такой добрый, милый, щедрый, красивый, заботливый, весёлый. «Сколько можно плакать?» — возникает в голове мысль, и от этого в горле встаёт ком. Рыдания захлестывают с новой силой, заставляют сгорбиться ещё сильнее. Говорят, чтобы успокоиться, нужно глубоко вдохнуть. Ему никогда это не помогало. Тогда почему он каждый раз надеется на это?

Хватает ртом воздух, но слезы продолжают капать. Ладони давно уже мокрые, рукава ждёт та же участь. Влад подскакивает, срывает с себя толстовку и царапает левое плечо, впивается короткими ногтями в кожу. Чувство вины разрывает изнутри, хочется всё рассказать тому парню, что сейчас лежит на полу из-за него и вряд ли о чем-то подозревает. ~~Влад надеется на это~~ Но страшно, очень страшно. Сама правда слишком пугает его, он не хочет вспоминать об _этом_. Уже этого замешательства в глазах Олега ему хватило. «Гаптофоб». Это что, клеймо теперь какое-то? Определенно. Теперь он просто считает его больным, наверное. Неуравновешенным или что-то в этом роде. А всё из-из за того инцидента, о котором так упорно продолжает напоминать рука. Это всё _слишком_ для него.

Сейчас он рыдает и съедает себя изнутри, а через полчаса выйдет из душа и молча ляжет спать.

Олег ничего не узнает. Никто ничего не знает. Так было и будет. Да, Влад так привык. Он не хочет ничего менять. Не хочет снова переживать это, не хочет вспоминать об этом при ком-то.

«Сраный эгоист», — бьёт в голову с новой силой. Не хочет он, чтобы Олег и его родители волновались. Как же. Ему просто страшно, он просто боится работать над этим, вот и ищет отмазки. Сколько можно уже? Слабости давят, хочется расслабиться и просто радоваться жизни, но не получается.

Эгоист. «Просто хочешь спокойной, лёгкой жизни!» Влад тихо сдавленно кашляет в кулак. Ну, знаете, когда так долго плачешь, что воздух заканчивается, и вдыхать как-то… не получается, что ли.

Потом, стоя в ванне за шторкой и поливая себя водой, Влад медленно приходит в норму. Думать сейчас о том, сколько здесь, в центре, она стоит, как-то не получается. Об этом он побеспокоится завтра.

А пока вода смывает напряжение, опухшие глаза сами собой закрываются. Он стоит под струями лишние пять минут, после чего дрожащими руками натягивает на себя сменную одежду и неуверенно открывает дверь. В темноте проходит в спальню Олега и осторожно, чтобы не наступить на старшего, пробирается к «своей» кровати.

А пока он там ворочается, пытаясь устроиться на непривычно мягкой постели, Олег думает, показалось ему или, все-таки, нет.

* * *

— Олег! Ты проспал! — врывается с криком в комнату сына женщина. Ну да, как будто не могла его разбудить вовремя. Но зачем? Ее сын и так взрослый. — Я что, следить за тобой… — она резко замолкает, когда чуть не спотыкается о того самого Олега, лежащего на полу. — Что ты.?

— Тише, — шипит ещё почти спящий парень, указывая куда-то на свою кровать. Елена переводит туда взгляд и тихо охает, а брови сразу ползти вверх начинают. Олег вскакивает, пошатываясь, и чуть не бьётся головой об угол шкафа. Оно того стоит, потому что мать он из комнаты успешно выгоняет.

— Потрудитесь объясниться, Олег Дмитриевич, — строго говорит она, складывая руки на груди. Однако почти сразу понимает, что ее сын не в состоянии говорить. Спит на ходу.

Она волочит его за руку на кухню, где не только наливает воды, но ещё и брызгается в него ею.

— Ай! Ай! Все, все, хватит! — хрипло вскрикивает юноша, закрываясь руками от холодных, противных капель. Он плюхается на табурет и делает несколько больших глотков, после чего только открывает рот. — Ну, это Влад.

— Да ладно.

— Мам.

— Правда что ли?

— Вдруг ты не узнала! Короче, он согласился пожить у нас. Его… Эм… Родители могут уладить денежный вопрос. Твое предложение же ещё в силе?

— В силе, конечно! — женщина тут же будто расцветает и радостно хлопает в ладоши, но вдруг осекается. — Стоп. А когда ты его привести успел? Ночью, что ли? Почему ты вообще так поздно домой вернулся? Почему _вы_ так поздно домой вернулись?

— Так получилось.

— Сынок, твоя мама ещё не совсем выжила из ума.

— Ну, мам… — Олег не уверен, можно ли говорить. Маме же можно? — У него подработка была. Только… Не говори, что я рассказал, хорошо?

Елена с сомнением смотрит на него, но в конце концов кивает.

— Как хочешь, это ваше дело. Тогда поможешь выбрать двуспальную кровать в вашу…

— Нет.

Вопросительный взгляд.

— Нет. Нам не нужна такая кровать. Я буду спать на полу. Или возьму раскладушку с балкона. Да, так и поступлю.

— Олег, но ведь это не…

— Нет, мам. Будет так. Поверь, я знаю лучше.

Елена просто неуверенно на него смотрит и пожимает плечами. Делать нечего. Раз они уже все решили…

— Что приготовить вам на завтрак?

— Ты приготовишь нам завтрак?! — выпучивает глаза Олег. — С каких это пор ты так подобрела?

— Шутка, — хмыкает та, кивая на свою собранную сумку, стоящую в коридоре. — Я ухожу через десять минут. Сам что-нибудь вам сварганишь.

— Так и знал, — ворчит парень, поглядывая на маму недовольно и одновременно с усмешкой. — Ладно уж. Приготовлю. На пары мы сегодня не идём.

— Так и быть. Один раз прогуляешь. Но это вынужденная мера, чтобы ты помог Владу освоиться у нас, ясно?

* * *

Влад неплохо так пугается, когда обнаруживает себя в какой-то мягкой, чистой кровати, а не на привычной кушетке. Ему требуется время, чтобы вспомнить, что было накануне. Вернее, ночью.

Уже через несколько секунд опухшие глаза дают о себе знать. Так бывает, когда долго, долго плачешь, а утром кажется, будто ты не выспался. Но на деле-то…

Он крутит головой и натягивает повыше одеяло, щупает его ручками, как в первый раз. Будто не видел никогда такого. То есть… Конкретно это действительно он видел. «Такое белое», — проносится в голове, и парень утыкается в него носом. Не сразу доходит, что это, вообще-то, постельное белье Олега. Мысли постепенно проясняются. «Вот почему оно так пахнет», — делает вывод Влад, и только после этого думает: а где, собственно, Олег?

Первокурсник принимает сидячее положение, не вылезая из одеяла. Взгляд сразу цепляется за телефон на тумбочке. Чужой телефон на чужой тумбочке, который раз за разом загорается, когда приходит новое сообщение. Юноша невольно читает одно из них, а потом и несколько следующих.

_Мумуля_ : «Влад проснулся?»

_Мумуля_ : «Але?»

_Мумуля_ : «Я с кем разговариваю, оболтус?»

_Мумуля_ : «Ты приготовил вам поесть?»

_Мумуля_ : «Олег?»

_Мумуля_ : «ОЛЕГ»

Влад невольно улыбается, но эта улыбка сползает с лица, стоит ему перевести взгляд на время. «Почти час дня?!» Парень сразу соскакивает с кровати, скидывая с себя одеяло, и сходу чуть не наступает на какие-то вещи. В груди что-то ёкает. Точно, Олег же не знает, что такое уборка. Влад на автомате поднимает то, что впоследствии оказывается шортами, и, не задумываясь, складывает их, убирает на первую попавшуюся полку. Впрочем, почти все они пустые, так что разницы, наверное, никакой нет.

В следующее мгновение дверь распахивается Олегом. Влад подскакивает на месте, сразу шарахаясь куда-то к окну.

— О, ты проснулся? — сразу широко улыбается светловолосый, проходя в глубь комнаты, а дверь оставляет открытой. — Доброе утро. Вернее, день. Заспался ты, — он с самым невозмутимым видом открывает окно нараспашку. Ранняя осень, самое её начало. На улице довольно тепло, и одновременно прохладный ветер продувает насквозь. Поэтому Олег осторожно берет Влада за плечи и отодвигает в сторону, сразу отпуская. Мало ли что. — Проветрить надо. Как спалось?

— Хорошо, — выдаёт не совсем осознанно Влад, который все это время стоял молча аки какая-то статуя. Растерялся. — И тебе доброе… ый. День. Эм… давно проснулся?

— Да часов в девять, — пожимает плечами Олег, и руками разводит. — Мама решила позволить мне проспать, но при этом не дала поспать. Разбудила. Я думал, ты тоже проснёшься. Хотя… После этих двух или трёх месяцев… Неудивительно, что твой организм отказался работать.

Влад на это только слабо кивает и сразу как-то мрачнеет. Что теперь делать с его «квартирой»? Не узнают ли родители от арендатора, что он съехал? И во что это тогда выльется? Что тогда…

— Твою мать, — стонет в голос Олег, который как раз добрался до своего телефона, и теперь строчит ответ матери. Влад отвлекается от своих мрачных мыслей и переключается на другую волну. Как радио, ей богу.

— Она… Как они отреагировали? — решается спросить Влад. Может, он будет доставлять им слишком много хлопот, и они не особо-то обрадовались? Что бы там Елена ни говорила, возможно, это были просто правила приличия?

— Кто? Родители? Мама прыгала до потолка от счастья, папа — в душе не ебу. Я его не застал. Наверное, мама сама ему сегодня скажет. Ну, или лично узнает вечером. Делов-то.

«Делов-то». Олег так непринужденно это говорит, что Владу даже не верится в его слова.

«Делов-то». Как будто решается вопрос о том, кто помоет полы, а не о том, появится ли в этой квартире новый житель.

_Делов-то_. «Знал бы ты, с каким психом встречаешься. — не говорил бы так».

— Влад? — Олег щелкает пальцами у него перед носом. — Приём. Ты чего такой мрачный? Не выспался, всё-таки? Мне надо было поменять постельное белье. Наверное, из-за этого…

— Не надо было, — перебивает его младший, теребя кончик подушки, и вспыхивает. — То есть… Я имею в виду… Не обязательно…

— Да не напрягайся ты так, — вздыхает старший, опуская руки ему на плечи, и чуть наклоняется к нему. — Расслабься, слышишь? Всё хорошо. Мне не сложно это сделать. Просто ночью я тоже порядком утомился. Сегодня будешь спать на чистом, — говорит он весьма и весьма серьёзно. «Ему что, такие элементарные вещи надо объяснять? Чего он так напрягся?»

Влад в ответ на это снова просто кивает. Как язык проглотил. На самом деле, то, как Олег сейчас сжимает его плечи, смотрит на него… И это «все хорошо». Это правда происходит?

— Сейчас пойдем кушать, — сообщает программист, отпуская брюнета. — Я понятия не имею, что ты ешь, поэтому буду признателен, если ты расскажешь мне об этом. Предпочтения, что ты не употребляешь в принципе. Может, у тебя на что-то аллергия? — говорит он, ведя за собой младшего в сторону той самой просторной кухни. Вернее, парень просто надеется, что Влад идёт за ним.

* * *

— Как тебе? — интересуется Олег, глядя на своего парня с интересом. Спагетти — по его части, но реакция Влада всё равно интересна.

— Это очень вкусно, — признает последний, накручивая новую порцию на вилку.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится. Кстати, как относишься к морепродуктам?

— Неплохо, но… Я ел икру пару раз в жизни. Рыбу — раз пять.

— А что насчёт креветок? — спрашивает тот, стараясь выглядеть как можно более невозмутимо. Действительно, на какой ответ он надеялся? Рыба, икра, креветки — всё это не из дешёвых продуктов. «Его семья живёт по принципу «Эконом», — думает Олег, но потом сам себя перебивает. — «Нет. Он, всё-таки, что-то пробовал. Эконом Плюс».

— Не ел. Никогда. Не могу ничего сказать.

— Решено! В следующий раз будут тебе спагетти с креветками.

* * *

Они решили посмотреть фильм. Если совсем точно, Олег предложил — Влад согласился. Потому что такого названия он не слышал, а Олег обещал, что понравится.

— Это что… ужастик? — шепчет Влад, обнимая себя обеими руками. Почему-то уже в самом начале ему так кажется. Олег ничего не говорил про жанр.

— А само название «Тихое место» тебе ни о чем не говорит? — усмехается старший. — Ты против? Мы можем выключить, если не хочешь смотреть хоррор. Не любишь?

— Эм… Да нет, терпимо, — бормочет Влад, подтягивая колени к подбородку.

— По словам Кирилла, он не такой уж страшный, но сюжет классный. Только скажи — и выключим.

* * *

С самого начала фильма Олег пристально следит за развитием сюжета, иногда отпуская какие-то комментарии, и только под его конец обращает внимание на Влада. На самом деле, последний уже довольно давно глотает слезы. Ему не столько страшно, сколько грустно. Слишком уж он эмоциональный и восприимчивый ко всему этому.

Но только что — Олег уверен, что ему не показалось — он всхлипнул.

— Хе-ей, — тянет парень, укладывая руку ему на плечо. Благо, на правое, — ну ты чего? Хочешь, выключу? Хотя он уже почти закончился…

— Извини, — прикусывает губу младший, стараясь побыстрее успокоиться. — Я не хотел мешать, — говорит он так, что Олегу хочется обнять его. Обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать. Спрятать от всего этого мира, от его страхов, загонов и… Но так он его напугает.

— Ничего страшного, — качает он головой, потому что больше делать нечего. Сейчас он может только говорить. — это нормально. Ты не мешаешь мне. Кирилл вообще проспойлерил половину фильма, так что не переживай. Он сделан так, чтобы вызывать слезы у зрителя. Ничего удивительного нет в том, что ты заплакал.

Влад в ответ кивает. Говорить что-то не хочется, да он и не может. Голос дрожать будет. Его так трогает то, с какой заботой Олег всё это говорит, как заботится о нем весь этот день, как гладит по плечу, зная, что объятия — не лучший выход сейчас. Почему он такой добрый с ним?

Брюнет отвлекается от своих не самых радужных мыслей, когда старший вдруг спрашивает его:

— Влад… Могу я обнять тебя? Могу я обнимать тебя иногда? — и парень не знает, что ответить на это. Пока он судорожно соображает, что вообще можно на это ответить, Олег добавляет. — Если честно, я готов делать это постоянно. Но я помню, что ты говорил, поэтому… Я не хочу навредить тебе. Если откажешься, я не обижусь.

Влад впивается ногтями в ладони и до боли сильно упирается носом в колени, пытается привести мысли в порядок. Сделать ему это удается не с первого раза. Далеко не с первого раза.

Хорошо. Предположим. Просто предположим, что он согласится. Тогда… Тогда, наверное, начнется паника, он просто испугает Олега, и этот светловолосый парень его бросит.

А если откажет? Олег обидится. Наверняка. Скорее всего, он просто из вежливости говорит, что все будет в порядке, да ведь? Скорее всего, это так. Все нормальные парочки обнимаются и целуются, а они… За эти месяцы они даже не обнимались особо, не то что не целовались.

— Влад? — осторожно зовёт его Олег, когда тот совсем в себя уходит и даже покачиваться начинает в задумчивости. — Ты не хочешь, да? Хорошо, тогда не надо. Я просто предложил.

— Ты обидишься, — бормочет брюнет, не глядя на старшего. А потом тихо ойкает, когда чувствует чужую руку у себя в волосах.

— Какой же ты глупый, ей Богу, — ворчит Олег и треплет его по голове. — Давай-ка проясним кое-что. Если мне в наших отношениях что-то не будет нравиться, если мне будет некомфортно, если ты меня обидишь или что-то ещё случится — я скажу об этом тебе. Прямо. А что я сказал сейчас?

— Что ты не обидишься и что все будет в порядке, — выдыхает тот, все-таки оборачиваясь на Олега.

— Верно. Так что даже не думай, что сможешь меня обидеть. Это вообще очень сложно сделать, если хочешь знать.

Влад затаивает дыхание. Он сидит вот так вот неподвижно ещё несколько секунд, после чего неуверенно двигается ближе к своему парню. Последний сразу всё понимает; протягивает одну руку и обнимает ею прислонившегося к нему Влада. Так тоже неплохо.

Младший пытается прислушаться к себе, понять, какого ему вообще в этот момент. Ищет эти привычные панику со страхом, но… Не находит. Сначала это даже радует. «Просто это неполноценные объятия», — быстро спускает себя с небес на землю парень.

— Расслабься уже, — тихо просит в это время старшекурсник, на свой страх и риск поглаживая его по плечу. — Ничего страшного не происходит, видишь? Все хорошо. Тебе не страшно?

Влад на это только мотает головой.

— Ну вот, а ты боялся. И… Я, конечно, не знаю, откуда у тебя эта фобия, но я надеюсь, что мы с ней справимся. Вместе.

— Ты такой терпеливый, — не сдерживается тот и поджимает губы, потому что нижняя грозится задрожать.

— Да, есть такое. Я же не могу игнорировать твои чувства… А? — он удивленно хлопает глазами, когда Влад поворачивается и утыкается лицом ему куда-то в бок. На самом деле просто прячет слезу, которую в конце концов не удалось сдержать.

Он боялся, что Олег засмеётся. Что спросит, почему это он вообще плачет. Что об вообще за размазня такая, что плачет по пустякам. Ведь они всего лишь _обнимаются_ , и то не до конца. Но вопреки всем его бессмысленным страхам Олег молчит.

Молчит и нежно улыбается, ~~пусть Влад этого и не видит~~ гладит парня по его темным волосам, а младшему от этого только больше хочется плакать. Собственно, это он и делает, а Олегу остаётся только удивляться тому, как тихо становится в комнате. Он просто видит, как у его Влада трясутся плечики, и неосознанно его покрепче прижимает к себе. Пусть поплачет. Наверное, так даже лучше, потому что он уверен: прошлой ночью ему не послышалось.

* * *

— Как это ты ему не сказала? — прыскает Олег. Его мама только что вернулась с работы, и первым делом он спросил, знает ли отец. — Будет весело. Кстати, наша раскладушка ещё жива? Мне не очень хочется снова спать на полу, — сейчас он может говорить это без опаски. Влад в душе, поэтому его загонов можно не бояться. Не услышит.

— Да вроде была. Ты серьезно согласен спать на ней? Мне кажется, даже на полу удобнее, чем на этой…

— Да все в порядке, — отмахивается парень, — переживу. Пойду достану её.

Он разворачивается на пятках и уходит в сторону балкона. Там, среди кучи старой рухляди, каких-то забытых Богом вещей он откапывает нужную ему и, кряхтя, топает вместе с ней в комнату. Дверь он открывает ногой — зачем он вообще ее закрыл? — и вдруг натыкается на удивленный взгляд отца. Видимо, пришёл, пока Олег искал раскладушку.

— Привет, — здоровается он, останавливаясь.

— И тебе привет. А это ещё зачем? У тебя сломалась кровать? — спрашивает мужчина, скидывая куртку. — Давай я посмотрю.

— Что? Нет, — смеётся его сын, мотая головой. — С ней все в порядке. Просто на ней спит Влад, — объясняет он и сразу юркает в комнату, пока его не засыпали вопросами. Зато в это время сам Влад выходит из ванной. Он натыкается на Дмитрия и бормочет что-то вроде «здравствуйте», после чего под полным непонимания взглядом старшего спешит в их с Олегом спальню.

— И почему мне никто ничего не рассказал? — недовольно интересуется мужчина у жены.

— Дорогой, мы бы тебя отвлекли, если бы сказали об этом, — улыбается она. — Ты бы сам ворчал на нас, так что…

Влад с Олегом в это время прислушиваются к бурчанию Дмитрия, прижавшись к двери, и хихикают.

— Я же говорил, все в порядке будет. Ничего он с тобой поделать не сможет, — делает вывод Олег, отходя от двери, и достает с верхней полки себе одеяло и небольшой подушкой.

— Извини, — в который раз вздыхает Влад, виновато глядя на все это дело.

— Все в порядке, — в который раз отвечает ему на это старший. — Она довольно удобная, что бы там ни говорила мама. Не переживай. Так, теперь надо поменять тебе белье.

Влад открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что не обязательно, но сразу его закрывает. Будет очень странно, если он вдруг скажет сейчас, что ему нравится, как оно пахнет. Олег довольно быстро перестилает простынь, расправляется с пододеяльником и наволочкой.

— Готово. Ты не голоден? Мы можем перекусить перед сном, — предлагает он, плюхаясь на свою раскладушку, от чего она тихо, но противно поскрипывает.

— Не очень, но перекусить можно, да.

— Предлагаю просто попить чай с печеньем. Родители наверняка сейчас этим тоже занимаются.

* * *

— То есть от двуспальной кровати вы-таки отказались? — уточняет мужчина, глядя на своего сына и его парня, сидящих напротив. — Ваше дело, конечно, но если что — обеспечим. Только скажите.

— Спасибо, пап, — кивает Олег.

— Не стоит, — одновременно с ним бормочет Влад.

— Не сочти за грубость, но ты был так против переезда к нам, — обращается Елена к Владу. — Что заставило тебя поменять свое решение?

Влад нарочито расслабленно смотрит на женщину перед ним, а руки под столом судорожно сжимает в кулаки. Опять врать.

— Ну… Я просто подумал, что так будет гораздо удобнее для Олега. Ему не придется ко мне ездить, а съехаться всё равно когда-нибудь пришлось бы…

— Влад просто смутился в тот раз и не смог сразу принять обдуманное решение, — влезает Олег. — Ему нужно было время.

— Да, именно. Извините, что в тот раз так быстро убежал, — вздыхает Влад. — Это было грубо с моей стороны.

— Да всё в порядке, — заявляет Елена, пихая мужа, — скажи? Скажи этому ребенку, что все нормально. Я, наверное, просто смутила тебя своим напором. Ты меня тоже прости. Случилось и случилось, чего теперь обижаться-то?

Парень в который раз поражается тому, насколько мама Олега хороший, терпеливый и вежливый человек. Не то, что его собственная. Он кивает и даже улыбается ей.

— Верно.

— Ну, раз мы разобрались, давайте допьем чай и на боковую, — решает Дмитрий. — Вам завтра тоже рано вставать. Поленились денёк, и хватит.

Олег в ответ на это что-то недовольно бубнит, потому что ехать куда-то на учебу ой как не хочется, но особо не возникает. Всё-таки его отец, как всегда, прав.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писала под песню Asking Alexandria «Where did it go?»  
> Вероятно, одна из важнейших глав этой работы.

Так проходит неделя, две. Уже почти наступает третья. Олег по-прежнему спит на раскладушке, Влад по-прежнему несколько стесняется чужих родителей. Когда он выходит по утрам заспанный, растрёпанный, с полуоткрытым глазом и ещё закрытым другим и сталкивается с Еленой или Дмитрием, скомканно здоровается и спешит пройти мимо. Женщина треплет его по голове, ее муж хлопает по плечу в знак приветствия.

Вообще, как ни странно, он довольно быстро адаптировался к новым условиям жизни. Теперь Влад меньше думает о родителях, меньше переживает. Это постоянное чувство любви, которая его окружает последнее время, просто не позволяет нервничать. Ну, то есть… _Почти_ не позволяет.

Он _почти_ не боится обниматься с Олегом. Эта постоянная паника все чаще отступает, и парень почти каждый раз чувствует себя… спокойно, что ли? И это ох как непривычно. Непривычно, но приятно. До жути. Оказывается, гораздо приятнее, чем он думал ещё в самом начале их отношений.

Со временем он почти перестал загоняться на темы типа «Что, если я помешаю ему этим?» или «Может, не стоит так делать? Вдруг ему будет некомфортно?» К тому же они столько раз говорили на эту тему, что Олег-таки вдолбил ему в голову уверенность в нормальности всего происходящего.

Конечно, остаются некоторые трудности, которые возникли именно в связи с переездом. Например, переодевается он в отдельной комнате. ~~Почти всегда~~ Иногда даже в ванной. Ни разу ещё Олег не заходил туда, когда младший переодевался, несмотря на то, что, по его мнению, это вообще бред. Они ведь оба парни! Чего стесняться-то?

Нет, он до сих пор ничего не знает, так что судить его за такую логику тоже не стоит.

Да, его это бесит.

Бесит, что от него что-то скрывают. Ему обидно, что Влад не открывается, не рассказывает, ведь Олег _видит_ , что не все в порядке. Он же не слепой. Особенно вызывает подозрения то, как старательно он избегает любых разговоров на тему родителей. Единственное, в чем они более или менее продвинулись — парни стали чаще обниматься.

То есть прямо обниматься. Не «трогать плечо друг друга, стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки», а действительно обниматься. Влад уже не так шугается. Только иногда вздрагивает, когда старший неожиданно обнимает его со спины или ещё как-то. Но Олег уверен, это тоже скоро пройдет.

Вообще он довольно оптимистично настроен. Верит в лучшее, так сказать. Ну, там, рассчитывает уже через пару недель поцеловать Влада, например. Или, может, снова спросить про родителей и получить ответ. Хоть какой-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь кроме «родители как родители».

* * *

— Я переодеваться, — очередным утром сообщает по своему обыкновению Влад, хватая одежду. Однако…

— Нет, подожди, — просит ещё лежащий Олег, хватая своего парня за ногу, когда тот мимо проходит. Младший вопросительно на него смотрит.

— Тебе что-то принести? — спрашивает он, останавливаясь, и опускает взгляд на старшего.

— Нет, не надо. Я просто хочу поговорить, — качает головой Олег, отпуская Влада, и принимает сидячее положение на своем ложе. Второй же плюхается на кровать и старается выглядеть максимально непринужденно, однако эти серьезные тон и взгляд его уже немного пугают. — Почему ты уходишь?

— В смысле? — нервно хихикнув, спрашивает тот. — Я иду переодеваться… Как обычно.

— Вот именно. Почему ты уходишь, чтобы переодеться? Ты боишься, что я буду приставать к тебе? Если так, то ты же знаешь, что…

— Нет, нет! — машет руками Влад. — Конечно, нет! Я знаю, что ты не тронешь меня, знаю.

— Тогда почему? Я могу узнать причину? Или это очередной секрет, о котором мне лучше не знать?

Младший крупно вздрагивает и сжимает в руках одежду, комкая её. Он прячет взгляд и кусает губы, думая, что лучше сказать. Отмазку придумать не удается, да и врать как-то не хочется. К тому же, есть ли в этом смысл? Наверное, Олег и так все уже давно понял.

А он правда понял. По тому, как молчит Влад, как его начинает потряхивать, как он прикусывает губу.

— Значит, я прав? — задаёт он риторический вопрос. — Меня обижает твое недоверие. Я, конечно, все понимаю, но скоро уже полгода, как мы встречаемся, а я знаю о тебе… Ничего? Черт, да я три месяца ждал, пока ты покажешь, где живёшь, — фыркает Олег, поднимаясь на ноги. Влад еле заметно подаётся назад. — Помнишь, к каким методам мне пришлось прибегнуть ради этого? Но в этот раз я не хочу подглядывать, правда. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал сам. Пойми, мы не сможем наладить нормальные отношения, если ты будешь все скрывать, — устало говорит парень, глядя на младшего сверху вниз. Последний сжимается и забирается на кровать с ногами, двигаясь дальше, к стене. — Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я всегда готов тебя выслушать, поддержать. Почему ты не пользуешься этим? Мне вообще кажется, что это все связано. Условия, в которых ты жил, твои страхи, это сраное недоверие. Так нельзя, слышишь? Поделись со мной хоть чем-нибудь, Влад, — просит Олег, глядя на него то ли с сожалением, то ли с сочувствием, то ли с мольбой. Он хочет сказать ещё что-то, но только сейчас замечает, как Влад… Напуган?

Брюнет слушает все это, и слезы в который раз наворачиваются на глаза. Он слушает и буквально _слышит_ эту просьбу в уже таком родном голосе, понимает, что Олег не злится. Он расстроен. Он расстроил самого, наверное, близкого для него человека, когда всего лишь старался оградить от своих заморочек, бредней в своей голове, не хотел, чтобы Олег переживал. Не хотел, чтобы этот светловолосый и до ужаса добрый парень жалел его, потому что от этого было бы только хуже.

И сейчас, когда этот человек стоит над ним и высказывает всё это так, что, наверное, даже родители слышат, Влад чувствует себя таким виноватым, каким никогда не чувствовал. Губы дрожат, он смаргивает соленые капли и даже сказать ничего толком не может. Больно, грустно, стыдно, хуево. Представить страшно, как он сейчас жалко, наверное, выглядит. Когда давит рыдания, как тогда в ванной, когда даже расцарапать плечо не может, потому что рядом сидит любимый. Человек, который и так, как выяснилось, дико за него переживает. При нем он не в состоянии причинить себе отрезвляющую боль, не может никак себе помочь. Мысль о том, что надо рассказать или хотя бы _показать_ пугает до тошноты.

Олег видит все это дело и сожалеет. Сожалеет о том, что довел своего мальчика до такого состояния. И теперь он _действительно_ не знает, что делать. Не хочет напугать его ещё сильнее, не хочет, чтобы он плакал ещё больше. Он хочет, чтобы Влад чувствовал себя счастливым, но ведь это невозможно в таких условиях, правда? Он же не ошибается, когда говорит, что недоверие разрушает их отношения? Когда дело касается сидящего перед ним, дрожащего от слез парня, он совсем ни в чем не уверен.

Олег глубоко вздыхает. Он не поможет Владу, если не успокоится сам. Считает про себя до десяти и только после этого двигается вплотную. Прижимает к себе Влада, прижимает его к своей груди, а носом зарывается в чужие волосы; гладит его по спинке, по рукам и наконец чувствует, как тот успокаивается. Младший действительно обмякает в его руках, и пусть слезы ещё льются, он, по крайней мере, почти не напряжён.

— Извини, — между всхлипами выдавливает Влад, и от этого надломленного голоса светловолосого самого бросает в дрожь. — Извини, что не рассказал. Я ужасный парень, я знаю, — глотая слезы, бормочет парень. Олег слышит все это весьма и весьма приглушённо, но отстранять от себя все равно младшего не собирается. — Я не хотел тебя тревожить, а теперь…

— Всё получилось наоборот, — заканчивает за него тот и чувствует весьма и весьма слабый кивок. На самом деле, теперь, когда Влад сказал это, он не чувствует себя легче. Только ещё более жалким. Это совсем не оправдание его глупости, и он совсем не понимает, почему Олег это до сих пор терпит. Почему не бросит его сейчас, а продолжает так же трепетно обнимать, успокаивающе гладить, и…

Старший вдруг чувствует, как Влад в его объятиях резко напрягается. Без каких-то предпосылок. Просто только что был абсолютно расслаблен, а тут напрягся и даже, кажется, всхлипывать перестал. Олег непонимающе хлопает глазами, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.

— Все в порядке? — отнюдь не уверенно спрашивает он, начиная осторожно его поглаживать по плечу. — Я сделал что-то не так?

Влад просто хочет, очень хочет прямо сейчас потребовать, чтобы старший убрал руку оттуда и желательно вообще больше не прикасался к нему, но не может. Язык не поворачивается. И вместе с этим его бросает то в жар, то в холод, воспоминания захлестывают, словно поток воды, прорвавший плотину.

Одна картинка сменяется другой. Лицо разгневанного отца. Его рука. Мама, стоящая в стороне. Вода. Темнота. Чей-то крик. Крик?

_Его_.

— Влад! — зовёт его Олег, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Упомянутый хватается за голову и тихо скулит от боли. Будто наяву. — Успокойся, слышишь? Всё хорошо, — как часто он говорит это в последнее время. — Я рядом, я тут.

Влад упирается спиной в стену и хватает ртом воздух. Давно такого с ним не было. То есть происходило раз, может, в год, но менее ужасными ощущения от этого не становятся.

— Влад, я думаю, тебе всё-таки стоит объяснить мне, что это было, — поджав губы, подаёт голос через некоторое время Олег. — Я же вижу, как тебе плохо.

Брюнет поднимает на него взгляд, и старшекурснику кажется, будто он тонет. Тонет в этом отчаянии, боли, грусти и усталости, которое там видит. Ему хочется разделить это с Владом, чтобы он больше так не мучался. Чтобы не страдал больше в одиночку. Как-то отдаленно парень слышит голос мамы, что грозится оставить их без завтрака, и отвечает, что они с отцом могут идти. Уж он-то и себе, и Владу завтрак обеспечит. Потом.

После этого Олег берет за руки сидящего перед ним поникшего парня и слабо их сжимает.

— Не бойся меня. Просто расскажи.

Влад судорожно сжимает чужие руки в своих, и старший буквально видит, как тот мечется.

Довериться или нет? Можно ли показать? Рассказывать ведь ничего не обязательно, правда? Если он только покажет, ничего страшного не случится. Этот солнечный мальчик, который сидит сейчас перед ним, не может навредить ему. Если он покажет, дороги назад уже не будет. Но что если Олег спросит, откуда.?

Парни слышат приглушённый хлопок дверью.

— Они ушли, — констатирует факт светловолосый. — Теперь тебе точно нечего бояться. Влад, пожалуйста.

Младший сжимает губы. Мысли резко куда-то улетучиваются, оставляя после себя поразительное ничего, и он слабо кивает. Олег радуется своей маленькой победе. Пока что.

Влад немного отползает ещё назад, чтобы случайно не задеть своего парня, потом хватается за низ своей футболки с длинным рукавом и снимает ее. Олег распахивает глаза и сглатывает, а Влад поджимает губы и молчит.

Ожог. Огромный ожог на половину левой руки, захватывающий все левое плечо и, кажется, уходящий куда-то на спину. Темная, видимо, довольно давно поврежденная кожа выглядит слишком странно на фоне, вообще-то, не самой загорелой кожи Влада. Только теперь Олег понимает, почему тому стало так плохо, когда он коснулся этого плеча.

Парень разглядывает пятно, судорожно соображая, что можно сказать в такой ситуации. Спрашивать о том, откуда оно, явно не следует. А его обладатель с каким-то испугом и одновременно надеждой изучает чужое нахмуренное лицо: сдвинутые брови, бегающий взгляд, плотно сжатые губы. Он так любит все это, что не переживет, если этот ставший ещё ближе ему человек сейчас оттолкнёт, назовёт уродом и выгонит из дома.

Олег осторожно протягивает руку к чужому плечу, но видит, как Влад дергается, и останавливается. Он двигается к нему вплотную и крепко обнимает, заодно замечая, что спину, как раз, почти не задело. Младший затаивает дыхание и смотрит распахнутыми глазами куда-то вперёд, пока тот снова, снова и снова повторяет, что все в порядке, что он рядом и что сожалеет о произошедшем. Что ему совсем не обязательно говорить, откуда этот ужас взялся, что он может подождать и все понимает.

— Я урод, — бормочет Влад, сжимая руку в кулак. Снова хочется расцарапать, причинить себе боль. Ожог будто чешется, раздражает, мозолит глаза. Нижняя губа дрожит, хочется кричать и плакать, но слёзы, кажется, уже закончились — слишком много за это утро он их пролил.

Из всей этой бури ощущений и эмоций его вырывает уверенное «нет» Олега, который отстраняется от младшего и кладёт руку на его повреждённое плечо.

— Ты не урод, понятно? Я не знаю, что произошло, но теперь ты такой, какой есть. Не гноби себя за это, — серьезно говорит он, глядя ему в глаза и поглаживая младшего по плечу.

— Я почти не чувствую.

— Что?

— Я почти не чувствую, когда ты трогаешь меня тут, — каким-то полушепотом говорит Влад, а старший вздыхает и покрепче его сжимает.

— В этом нет ничего страшного, Влад. В твоём… это же ожог, верно?

Влад слабо кивает, ёжась и обнимая самого себя, будто пытаясь спрятать огромное пятно.

— Почему ты боялся показать мне?

Молчание. Брюнет прячет взгляд и сжимает губы в одну тонкую линию. Снова это сраное чувство вины и оправдания, которые готовы сорваться с языка. Он не врал, когда говорил, что ничего не чувствует. Вероятно, поэтому-то удаётся оставаться таким спокойным.

Олег снова тяжело вздыхает и поднимается с кровати, отпуская чужое плечико.

— Я пойду приготовлю нам завтрак. Переодевайся во что-нибудь домашнее, на учебу мы сегодня не едем. Все равно уже опоздали, — говорит он, открывая дверь, и выходит из комнаты, оставляя Влада наедине со своими мыслями.

Он достаёт недавно купленные его мамой креветки, чтобы выполнить то давнее обещание; чистит их, варит, обжаривает. В общем, полностью поглощён процессом. Он, правда, хотел подумать о произошедшем, но на душе стало так хуево после увиденного, что… просто _не хочется_. Не потому что это некрасиво или ещё что-то, а потому что понимает: Влад никак не мог сотворить с собой такое самостоятельное. И Олег ну вообще не уверен, что хочет подтверждения своих теорий. Слишком уж они жестокие.

Влад думал, будет хуже. Думал, его опять накроет паника, он будет биться в истерике и оттолкнёт Олега. Он и не предполагал, что простые крепкие объятия его так успокоят, что вообще позволит старшему коснуться своего ожога. То, как довольно бледная рука гладила его по повреждённой коже, то, как серьезно он смотрел на него, когда говорил те вещи. Влад в жизни никогда бы не подумал, что сможет хотя бы настолько приоткрыться кому-то, что вообще сможет пережить подобное. И он не знает, почему ему хочется теперь плакать, но уверен: не от боли.

Парень касается себя в том месте, где недавно это делал Олег, и осторожно сжимает руку. Не царапает, не впивается ногтями, не пытается почувствовать то, чего не может. Нет привычного раздражения, злобы и тупой ненависти к себе, к тому, кто это сделал. Удивительно и… приятно?

Влад криво улыбается и кладёт холодные ладони на щеки, которые почему-то покраснели и стали жуть какими горячими. Снова Олег остался с ним, снова показал, какой хороший и терпеливый. Прямо такой добрый, как принцы в сказках.

— Слишком добрый, — бормочет парень, надеясь, что этот самый «слишком добрый» не стоит сейчас рядом с входом в комнату.

~~Хотя, может, он и хотел бы, чтобы Олег это услышал.~~

— Слишком несправедливо, — вырывается в этот момент у Олега, который только что сунул руку прямо в горячий водяной пар, а теперь полощет ее в холодной воде.

* * *

— Вкусно? — улыбается Владу Олег и сам всасывает макаронину.

— Да, — кивает тот. Наверное, слишком сухо, но он не знает, как реагировать на такие простые вопросы. Вообще, когда он шёл на кухню, он планировал продолжить их серьезный разговор. Однако старший встретил его своей обычной улыбкой и тарелкой спагетти с креветками, — очень. Жаль, морепродукты дорогие. Они мне нравятся.

— Мама покупает их иногда, но если тебе правда нравится, мы будем покупать их чаще, — сообщает тот, радуясь, что блюдо удалось. «Мне кажется, или он слишком серьезный?» — возникает в голове, когда он смотрит на то, как Влад сосредоточенно жуёт пищу.

— Да нет, не стоит. Я не хочу вас ещё больше разорять, — натянуто улыбается ему младший, на самом деле, не вкладывая особый смысл в эти слова. Он уже давно смирился с происходящим.

Снова тишина, прерываемая только тихим звяканьем вилок о тарелки. Через какое-то время Влад прикусывает щеку с внутренней стороны и откладывает столовый прибор, а руки скрепляет в замочек у себя на коленях.

— Отец, — выдыхает он так, что Олег сомневается, а говорил ли он что-то в принципе.

— Что?

— Это сделал мой отец.

Олег оторопевает, и вилка падает из его рук на стол. Ещё немного — и упадёт на пол. Влад съёживается, когда слышит этот звук, но заставляет себя открыть рот, пока старший ничего не сказал. Иначе испугается.

— Мне было тринадцать, — выдавливает из себя он, кладя моментально вспотевшие, дрожащие руки на стол. Олег сразу накрывает их своими, сжимая. — Я тогда осознал свою ориентацию и хотел сказать ма… матери, — запинается он, проглатывая давно забытое «мама». — Я пришёл на кухню, когда она готовила, и сказал, что мне нравится мальчик. А она… — для Олега все выглядит так, будто он пытается вспомнить, что тогда было. На самом же деле Влад просто пытается держать себя в руках, — она вскрикнула, и он пришёл узнать, все ли с ней в порядке. Я даже не успел попросить не говорить ему, — говорит брюнет, а голос сам по себе начинает дрожать. Не выходит. — Все мои родственники родственники поддерживают гомофобную позицию. Я постоянно слышал от него только то, что геев надо сжечь, стереть с лица планеты, — он стискивает зубы, и глаза медленно наполняются слезами. — Я знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Я был таким тупым, когда решил признаться ей. Конечно, она все ему рассказала! — буквально выплевывает парень куда-то в сторону, пряча злость. Не должен Олег видеть все это. Срываться на нем — последнее дело. — Он просто взял ту кастрюлю и перевернул ее на меня, а она стояла в стороне и… смотрела на это? — как будто до сих пор не веря в это, восклицает Влад. — Он как будто надеялся, что я сдохну прямо там от болевого шока, — злость и разочарование, обида, боль от одиночества, которое преследовало его все это время, буквально накрывают, — а я кричал от боли так, что звенело в ушах. Тебе этого не понять! — подобно волне, переворачивают все вверх тормашками. — Они даже не навещали меня в больнице потом, а врачам просто соврали. Так просто, правда? — горько усмехается Влад, поднимая красные от злости и слез глаза на Олега. — Два года! Два ебаных года он мне об этом напоминал. Ему было абсолютно плевать на меня. Я чувствовал себя так хуево все это время, а им на меня было насрать! — голова падает на стол, пока он рыдает, вспоминая события худшего вечера в его жизни.

О, это определенно было хуже, чем любая из его панических атак. Это было настолько ужасно, что он хотел покончить с собой, но ему просто не хватило смелости вспороть себе вены. После того события он ещё год, если не полтора существовал разбитым на тысячи маленьких кусочков. Жизнью это назвать нельзя, потому что каждый день видеть ненавидящего его мужчину и такую холодную женщину — людей, которые, на самом деле, были и остаются его родителями — было слишком больно. Плакать каждую ночь в подушку, раз за разом собирать себя — вот, чем он занимался вплоть до своего пятнадцатилетия. Собирал себя по кусочкам, а потом рассыпался при одном только взгляде на «отца».

Не иметь возможности хоть с кем-то поделиться этим дерьмом, потому что страшно. Слишком страшны последствия, которые могли обрушиться на него. Заявить в полицию? А что бы они сделали? Врачам сказали, что «мальчик сам по неосторожности перевернул на себя горячий суп». И плевать, что у него бы не хватило сил. Все поверили. Никто даже не пытался разобраться в том, что чувствовал тогда тринадцатилетний ребенок.

Жить рядом с тем, кто вполне может тебя убить ночью. Рядом с той, которая во всем поддерживает любимого мужа. Это ли не самое ужасное? Настолько, что Влада выворачивает наизнанку, когда он вспоминает об этом. Настолько, что даже рядом с Олегом этих криков он содержать не может, хотя всегда, всегда старался быть более или менее сдержанным в его обществе.

Олег зарывается носом в его волосы, целует в макушку и плачет вместе со своим мальчиком. Больно слышать такие сильные негативные эмоции в его голосе. Больно от осознания того, что ему пришлось пережить. Больно от того, что он понимает: его тревога ничем младшему не поможет, и то, что он сейчас чувствует, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что чувствовал Влад на протяжении нескольких лет.

Он плачет и обещает себе, что позаботится о своём соулмейте, что никогда не отпустит его к тем людям, которые довели его до такого. Назвать их родителями у него язык просто не поворачивается. Ярость мешается с сочувствием, и обычно добрый, спокойный юноша сейчас был бы рад заставить тех двоих почувствовать все то же самое. Это бесчеловечно — поступать так с собственным сыном; заставлять его жить в страхе, причинять такую моральную и физическую боль. Ведь Влад действительно мог сломаться, мог не выдержать, мог разбиться окончательно. Счастье, что он дожил до их встречи.

Он определенно поможет ему полюбить эту жизнь так, как сам Олег ее любит. «Я вытащу тебя из этого говна», — мысленно обещает он, а Влад чувствует чужие губы на своём виске и крепко жмурится.


	8. Chapter 8

Олег нежно гладит его по голове и продолжает целовать: за ушком, в лоб, куда-то рядом с бровью. Эти его действия на самом деле работают: через какое-то время младший начинает успокаиваться.

~~он будет недоумевать, как это и почему ему так понравились эти нежные чмоки, почему не стало страшно~~

— Как ты? — спустя довольно большой промежуток времени, тихо спрашивает светловолосый, укладывая свою голову рядом и глядя в глаза Владу. Последний еле заметно розовеет и бормочет что-то вроде «лучше». — Могу я спросить кое-что? — так же негромко тянет Олег, снова запуская пальцы в чужие волосы и успокаивающе поглаживая брюнета по голове. Тот в свою очередь слабо кивает, думая, что хуже уже точно быть не может. — Неужели они даже не поинтересовались, менялся ли ты со своим соулмейтом местами, и кто он?

— Интересовались, — подавленно говорит Влад только через несколько минут и добавляет, предвидя следующий вопрос. — Я сказал им, что это девушка. И что она живёт в Москве. Поэтому меня и отправили сюда учиться… Решили, что ты богатый, раз живёшь здесь, и можно будет чем-нибудь поживиться.

Отвращение — то, что он испытывает, когда говорит это. Отвращение к своим ненавистным родственникам. Только оно.

— Ну, не то чтобы…

— Поверь, по сравнению с нашей семьёй вы очень богаты, — бубнит Влад, когда Олег пытается оправдаться. — Поэтому я и не хотел переезжать или ещё что-то. Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что мне только ваши деньги нужны. Ну, и показывать, где я жил, я тоже не хотел.

— Я так не думаю. После всего, что я видел и слышал, я просто не могу так думать, — вздыхает тот, грустно опуская взгляд. — Я верю тебе. Давай кое-что обозначим: доверие — это очень важно. Хорошо? Ты доверяешь мне, я — тебе. И больше не скрывай ничего. Раз уж мы зашли так далеко, я имею право знать все. И ещё кое-что… — Олег прерывается на пару секунд. Он уверен, что младшему эта идея не понравится. — Тебе придется рассказать им.

Влад вздрагивает и сразу отодвигается от него, выдыхая «нет».

— Никогда. Я никогда не расскажу им о тебе, — заявляет он, потому что страшно. От одной мысли о том, что придется рассказать или показать своего соулмейта этой гомофобной парочке, он испытывает такой ужас, что хочется свернуться в комочек и спрятаться куда-нибудь в угол; не вылезать оттуда до конца своей жизни.

— Подожди, не пугайся так, — качает головой Олег, поднимаясь и принимая нормальное сидячее положение. — Я не имел в виду, что ты должен вернуться туда один и признаться им. Но мы должны сделать это вместе. Возможно, позвать их в гости, или мне съездить с тобой во Владивосток… — размышляет он, пока брюнет неверяще глядит на него, не поднимая головы.

— Ты правда готов поехать со мной туда ради этого? Это опасно для нас обоих, к тому же ты должен знать, сколько туда ехать, и вообще…

— Я готов, не переживай. Не сейчас, может, даже в следующем году, но сказать им надо. Ты не сможешь вечно держать это в секрете. В конце концов когда-нибудь они могут потребовать от тебя внуков. Хотя бы из-за этого не стоит слишком сильно тянуть, понимаешь? Я, конечно, способен на многое, но детей рожать пока не научился, — усмехается Олег, — и ты тоже.

Он, однако, совсем не уверен в том, что знает, как себя сейчас чувствует его парень. Влад лежит неподвижно, будто думая о чем-то, и он, кажется, все ещё напряжён.

— Тебе надо поесть. Особенно после такого, — говорит парень, показывая на почти нетронутую пасту с креветками. — Ты говорил, у меня хорошо получилось, так что кушай. Давай-давай. А потом можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильмец. Хочешь?

* * *

Они сидят на кровати Олега уже больше двух часов.

Влад прислоняется спиной к чужой груди, сидя меж ног светловолосого, а последний прислоняется к стене. Его руки сцеплены в замочек на животе младшего, его голова лежит на плече Влада, и на его же коленях стоит ноутбук. Фильм оказался длиннее, чем они предполагали, однако прекрасно проводить время им это не мешает.

Брюнет наслаждается этими объятиями. Правда, наслаждается. То, как крепко его обнимают за талию, как Олег иногда гладит его по руке — всё это создаёт такое невероятное ощущение уюта, комфорта, что ли, что Влада снова посещает это чувство, будто он спит. Никогда он не чувствовал себя так спокойно, так хорошо. Так, что парень даже почти забывает о своих родителях, обо всех проблемах, связанных с ними, и вообще обо всем неприятном.

Есть только он — отзывчивый и нежный Олег, который всегда, каждый божий день спрашивает, все ли хорошо, не хочет ли Влад чего-нибудь; уточняет, можно ли его обнять, прежде чем сделать это, готовит им завтраки и иногда даже ужины, а потом они вот так вот проводят время за компьютером. Младшего это всё так трогает, что он просто решил отплатить Олегу такими тесными объятиями.

Если совсем честно, то он понятия не имел, понравится ли такое ему самому. Просто что-то давно подсказывало, что парню, чьи руки буквально сгребли его в охапку, такое точно понравилось бы. И Влад не только не ошибся, но теперь он ещё и думает, что надо бы почаще такое делать.

Олег никогда не хотел пугать Влада. Он бы никогда сам не предложил такое и уж тем более никогда не подумал бы, что младший сам такое предложит. То есть как «предложит»…

Просто когда младший вдруг начал двигаться ближе, он немного затупил от непонимания того, что Влад пытается сделать. Олег вообще далеко не сразу понял, что от него требуется — а как понял, уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, уверен ли брюнет. Вот только…

— Просто позволь мне сесть так. Если ты хочешь, — выпалил тогда тот прежде, чем старший успел что-либо сказать. Тогда светловолосый молча раздвинул ноги ( ~~как бы странно это ни звучало~~ ) и позволил Владу сесть ближе. Он опомниться не успел, как обнаружил его прижатым к себе, а свои руки — сначала на чужой талии, потом — на животе. Раз хочется — пускай. Он только «за».

Олег сидит смирно на протяжении всех этих двух часов и ещё больше получаса, и все бы ничего, но есть одна проблема. Сейчас, когда он так близко к личику Влада, фильм его ну совсем не интересует. Зато его неумолимо тянет краем глаза разглядывать черты этого самого лица, чем он и занимается до самого конца кинокартины. И, разумеется, в итоге от Влада поступает вполне закономерный вопрос:

— Ты чего?

Он спрашивает это не то что с беспокойством, но с интересом. По его наблюдениям Олег изучает его уже… Долго. Довольно много времени прошло с тех пор, как он первый раз поймал на себе чужой взгляд.

— Просто любуюсь, — улыбается ему тот, и не думая отворачиваться. Притворяться, что ничего не было, все равно бессмысленно. — Ты против?

— Нет, — несколько растерянно тянет Влад, в который раз за день краснея, и этим заставляет Олега улыбнуться ещё шире. Замкнутый круг, — не против, конечно… Интересно? — нервно хихикает он, потому что от слова совсем не знает, как на это теперь реагировать.

— Очень, — отвечает старший, и он не врёт. Утаивать что-то — это же не враньё? Впрочем, весьма спорный вопрос, на который Олег не хочет отвечать.

У всех есть свои тараканы, как говорится. Так же и он каждый день борется со своими. На самом деле, проблема не просто в том, что Влад слишком красивый для него. Проблема в том, что с каждым днём всё больше хочется поцеловать его. Олег не знает, что это: влияние ли их связи или просто банальное желание быть ближе — поэтому предпочитает ссылаться на первое. Не хочет ощущать себя каким-то похотливым придурком, который поддается всем своим хотелкам подряд и не держит себя в руках.

— Эм… — мямлит в это время Влад, оборачиваясь к старшему, и утыкается носом ему в щеку, — ты тоже очень красивый, — всё-таки выговаривает он. Черт, это же самый обычный комплимент. Почему он так смущается от этого? _Слишком скованный_. Ещё и Олег так улыбается, когда слышит это, что хочется растаять и вообще забыть о всём на свете. Влад из-за этого чувства сам невольно улыбается. Старший снова целует его в висок, а сам заглядывается на губы, опуская взгляд вниз. Главное, чтобы юноша рядом с ним этого не заметил.

Но он замечает. Видит, куда устремляется чужой взгляд, и сглатывает. Влад же не дурак, чтобы не понимать таких вещей. Да, он дико стесняется, да, ему сложно смириться с мыслью, что он все меньше боится каких-то прикосновений, будь они случайными или нет. Но он все ещё помнит, что они встречаются, и он все ещё знает: обычно парочки целуются. А они этого никогда не делали.

Влад смотрит в упор на Олега, ждёт, пока он поднимет взгляд, и они пересекутся. Когда это происходит, у первого в глазах появляется немой вопрос. Старший тоже все понимает.

— Извини, — вздыхает он, снова опуская голову на чужое плечико, чтобы не смущать. — Не подумай ничего такого. Я часто думаю об этом в последнее время, если честно. Но я могу подождать, когда ты будешь готов.

Влад поднимает руку и слабо треплет его по волосам, а сам вздыхает. Ну и что он должен сказать? Что готов? Или поблагодарить за ожидание? А может, все снова закончится тем, что он просто оттолкнет Олега? Как тогда, в первый день. Или стоит попробовать? Раз старший хочет этого, может, правда.? Попытка не пытка, так говорят.

Влад вообще не уверен в том, что этим словам можно верить. В его жизни все всегда происходит как раз наоборот.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Олег, когда младший так вот затихает и погружается в себя. Он останавливает все ещё идущий фильм, и в его голосе уже слышатся нотки беспокойства. — Я обещал не приставать к тебе, так что не бойся.

— Я не боюсь, — отвечает на удивление быстро и от того скомканно Влад. — Я просто думаю… Думаю, что мы можем это сделать, когда ты захочешь, — сообщает он, комкая одеяло, на котором они сидят все это время. Нервничает.

— Ты уверен? — хмурится Олег, силясь заглянуть в его глаза. — Подумай хорошенько. Я не хочу, чтобы ты плохо чувствовал себя из-за этого потом.

— Не уверен. Но я хочу попробовать. В конце концов, мы уже довольно долго встречаемся, так что… Почему бы и нет?

Олег мог бы отсрочить этот момент. Мог бы позволить Владу забыть об этом, чтобы потом внезапно поцеловать. Но ему кажется, что это было бы весьма подло, определенно. Так только больше шансов напугать его. А этого он точно делать не хочет. Хватит Владу в жизни потрясений в конце концов.

Брюнет сидит неподвижно несколько секунд, после чего тянется рукой к ноутбуку, чтобы включить дальше их фильм. Там осталось совсем немного, и он правда хочет досмотреть его. Однако Олег аккуратно берет его за руку. Вернее, обхватывает это запястье, останавливая ее. В следующее мгновение он уже сплетается с ним пальцами, а свободной рукой осторожно берет младшего за подбородок и поворачивает чужую голову к себе.

Влад затаивает дыхание, смотрит прямо на Олега, судорожно соображая, податься ему ближе или ждать. Первый вариант его, кажется, привлекает больше, и он двигается вперёд, навстречу. Правда, совсем немного. Стоит ему почувствовать чужое дыхание на своих губах, и Влад закрывает глаза. Со стороны может показаться, что от страха, но нет. Просто в предвкушении.

Парень вздрагивает, когда Олег неторопливо касается его мягких губ своими, довольно сухими. Он отстраняется уже через секунду. Просто лёгкий чмок, одно касание, но Владу этого хватает. Он сразу начинает прислушиваться к своим ощущениям, не открывая глаз; пытается понять, не хочется ли ему отпихнуть Олега, не страшно ли. Но старший не позволяет ему погрузиться в свои мысли. Хватит уже.

Он снова целует Влада, на этот раз дольше: прижимается к чужим губам, тихо причмокивает, едва-едва оттягивает нижнюю. Все это заставляет младшего и правда перестать думать. Когда он чувствует эти сухие губы на своих, но при этом Олег целуется так мягко, нежно — этот контраст так _необычен_ для него, что тяжело привыкнуть.

Владу определенно нравится. И старший тоже безумно кайфует от того, какие мягкие у него губы, как младший вздрагивает с непривычки и робко подаётся вперёд. Он старается наполнить эти ненавязчивые поцелуи такой искренностью, чтобы Владу точно не было страшно, чтобы точно хотелось ещё. Хотя поначалу радовало уже то, что он не оттолкнул его, теперь Олегу становится мало. Он кладет ладонь на чужой затылок, тем самым прося двигаться навстречу, и Влад поддается и в этот раз. Наверное, отчасти потому, что старший слабо сжимает его руку, выражая поддержку, и это работает. Он чувствует себя более уверенно и уже не дрожит так, как в самый первый раз; целуется крайне неумело, но именно это Олегу и нравится. То, что приходится его направлять, то, как брюнет ему _доверяет_. В последнее время это слово для него вообще будто обретает новый смысл.

Олег с улыбкой отстраняется, ещё раз напоследок чмокнув младшего, и отпускает чужую руку.

— Ты как, солнце? — он не сразу осознает, как назвал Влада. Только тогда, когда парень напротив него хлопает глазами и расплывается в улыбке. — Тебе нравится? Я могу называть тебя так чаще. Как ощущения?

Младший тяжело вздыхает и опускает взгляд, скрывая лукавую улыбку.

— Ну-у-у…

— Я переборщил? Ох, черт… Извини, — тут же виновато лепечет Олег. Так, что и не подумаешь, будто полминуты назад именно он целовал Влада. Контролировал процесс, так сказать. — А? — растерянно тянет парень, когда слышит подобие тихого хихиканья.

— Все хорошо, — заверяет его Влад, наконец-то широко улыбаясь. — Я в порядке.

— Маленький засранец, — ворчит Олег, прижимая его к себе и слабо шлепая по руке. На самом же деле он не злится, нет. Даже не обижается. Просто очень-очень рад, что Владу было приятно, а не страшно.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ма_ : _Доброе утро, сынок)_

_Ма: Как дела в Москве?)_

Олег смотрит на экран чужого телефона с лицом лица. Влад только что ушёл в душ, и старший не удержался, взглянул, кто там пишет его парню. Теперь он не знает, что думать, и стоит ли вообще.

— Я забыл взять… — начинает говорить брюнет, открывая дверь в спальню. Что он там забыл, Олег вряд ли теперь узнаёт. Он тут же отодвигается от телефона, а младший непонимающе на него смотрит.

— Там… Тебе написали, — вздыхает светловолосый, протягивая тому телефон. Он же не персонаж тупого сериала для подростков. Конечно, у него и в мыслях не было врать или пытаться стереть пришедшие сообщения. С этим же надо когда-нибудь разобраться.

С их серьёзного разговора и первого поцелуя прошло около двух недель. С тех пор Олег взял себе за привычку чмокать в губы Влада по утрам, потому что смущать и без того милого первокурсника — вот, что ему нравится больше всего. Но дальше они так и заходили за все это время.

Впрочем, парни и не жалуются. Олег может подождать. Он в конце концов не животное какое-нибудь, секс — не единственная и главная цель в его жизни. А Владу достаточно и этих ненавязчивых поцелуев.

Как светловолосый накрывает его губы своими на секунду или две, как по вечерам они подолгу обнимаются и так же подолгу целуются — ему так нравится все это. И даже когда Олег коротко чмокает его в нос во время завтрака или ужина, а напротив сидят его родители — это все ещё так же приятно, как в первый раз. Да и наблюдать за реакцией старших нравится обоим парням. Елена обычно тихо хлопает в ладоши и вовсю улыбается, снова, снова и снова повторяет, какой Влад милый мальчик и как хорошо они смотрятся вместе. Дмитрий, конечно, закатывает глаза и бубнит что-то про голубых в его доме. Его жена в такие моменты пихает мужа локтем в бок, а иногда и наступает на ногу, выдаёт что-то вроде: «Консервативный старикашка», — после чего продолжает отпускать в строну Влада какие-нибудь милые словечки. «Мам, ты заставляешь меня ревновать», — как-то усмехнулся Олег, когда женщина совсем забылась. Она тогда загадочно улыбнулась и, перегнувшись через стол, погладила брюнета по голове, окончательно его смущая. «Не ты один, сынок», — вздыхал тогда Дмитрий.

Ладно, будем честны: прелесть, а не семья. Такой мир и покой, что аж тошно становится, и даже недогомофобные фразочки отца семейства — частичка всего этого розового дерьма. Конечно, все хорошее когда-нибудь кончается — это знают все.

Именно поэтому, наверное, в это утро Владу и написала его мать.

Этого не ждал никто, и тем более сам Влад. Олег видит это по его лицу: с него резко сползают все эмоции. Та расслабленность, которая плескалась во взгляде парня, также внезапно исчезает, и он плюхается на кровать, глубоко вздыхая.

По правде говоря, он совсем забыл о родителях.

Вокруг все это время все было так чудесно, что… Ну, а зачем ему было вспоминать о ненавистных людях, причинивших столько боли? Зачем, когда рядом есть его любимый Олег и два других взрослых человека, которые вполне могут заменить его семью? ~~Хотя это и семьей-то назвать нельзя~~ Вот именно, незачем. Он что, идиот? Похож на мазохиста, чтобы мучить себя, когда можно наконец пожить в своё удовольствие?

Конечно, он не такой. Он абстрагировался от того ужасного мира во Владивостоке, той атмосферы, которая давила на него в этом городе. Ну… Почти. Он, все же, иногда списывался со своим другом, Артемом. Если вы помните, этот неприметный парнишка затерялся где-то в самом начале нашего повествования. Собственно, Влад намерен поддерживать с ним связь как можно дольше, потому что он как раз тот человек, который не позволил ему сойти с ума. Тот единственный, с кем он хоть как-то мог отвлечься от проблем в семье. И тот единственный, кто связывает его с прошлым.

Поэтому сейчас Влад и пребывает в таком, откровенно говоря, ахуе.

Честно — Олег не уверен, что стоит вмешиваться. Он, блять, вообще ни в чем не уверен. Испугался ли Влад? Или это раздражение? Или просто удивление? И почему эти сообщения такие… Такие? Как будто любящая своего сына мать спрашивает, как у него дела. Как будто это нечто обыденное.

Парень поднимается со своей раскладушки и пересаживается к Владу на кровать, обнимает его за талию и чмокает в щеку.

— Че это она? — спрашивает он, кивая на телефон в, на самом деле, дрожащих руках Влада. Последний только медленно качает головой, мол, не знаю.

— Понятия не имею, но мне это не нравится, — бормочет он.

_Привет. Всё в порядке._

— По-любому ей что-то нужно от меня, — тихо фыркает Влад, облокачиваясь на Олега.

— Например?

— Твои деньги.

_Ма_ : _Ты уже нашёл свою девушку?_

_Да._

— Я же говорил, — горько усмехается брюнет, а сидящий рядом парень хмурится.

— Они и впрямь настолько помешаны на деньгах?

— Ты не представляешь, насколько сильно.

_Ма: Почему не написал об этом родителям?_

_Вы не спрашивали._

_Ма: И как она? Красивая?_

_Очень._

Олег улыбается и шепчет, что он тоже очень красивый, на что Влад поворачивается и целует его в подбородок.

_Ма: Наконец-то мой сын нашёл себе богатую невестку. Надеюсь, ты не врешь._

_М: Пришли фотографию._

_Моему телефону уже четыре года. У него не работает камера, я уже говорил тебе. Да и она стесняется._

_Ма: Дурак. Я про фотографию ее квартиры._

— Видишь? — поджимает губы Влад. Конечно, Олег видит. Он же сидит рядом.

На самом деле, весь этот бред про неработающую камеру — ложь. Влад уже давно купил себе новый нормальный телефон. Конечно, старший хотел подарить ему его, но тот решил, что достаточно уже подарков. Его и так обеспечивают тут целиком и полностью, неужели он не в состоянии даже купить себе смартфон? Тем более, что зарплату теперь девать некуда, а бросать подработку не хочется.

_Ма: Ну, раз камера у тебя не работает, мы с отцом сами к вам как-нибудь заедем._

Когда Влад читает это сообщение, у него внутри что-то обрывается. Олег сжимает его руку, показывает тем самым, что не стоит бояться. Он поможет. Он не допустит повторения того кошмара, который младший пережил несколько лет назад.

_Не стоит._

_Ма: Очень даже стоит. Не спорь. Мы все равно поедем туда по работе. Отцу надо кое с кем встретиться. Давай адрес._

_Я подумаю._

_Ма: Не «Я подумаю», а живо давай адрес своей богатой женушки._

Влад рвано вздыхает и с беспокойством смотрит на старшего. Пусть он так холоден в переписке с ней, на деле его, кажется, сейчас начнёт трясти от волнения.

— Спокойствие, только спокойствие, — поучительным тоном говорит Олег, ещё крепче его обнимая. — Мы разберёмся с этой херней вместе.

_Я подумаю._

Влад отбрасывает телефон и сам крепко обнимает старшего, пряча личико в его шее. Олег нежно гладит своего мальчика по волосам и по спинке, чувствует, как тот дрожит от переизбытка чувств. Но он понятия не имеет, что младший может сейчас чувствовать.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я люблю тебя, — вздыхает парень, и брюнет едва от него отстраняется, чтобы более или менее внятно произнести: «Я тебя тоже», — после чего возвращается в прежнее положение.

Влад в панике. Разумеется, он всей душой и всем сердцем не хочет, чтобы они приезжали, просто потому что не хочет, чтобы знали правду. И да, ради этого он готов врать им вечность. Врать о том, что его девушка вовсе не девушка, врать о том, что у него не работает камера и так далее. Просто он не хочет, чтобы его бросили.

Влад любит Олега и хочет быть с ним. Влад не любит боль и не хочет, чтобы Олег ушёл, выгнал его. И не потому что боится остаться без квартиры, а потому что он просто не выдержит этого. Он умрет, не переживет. И пусть одна личность в его голове говорит, что это бред, что Олег тоже его любит, что они не расстанутся из-за этих двоих, другая сторона твердит, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. И нет, дело не в том, что придётся прекратить общение с родителями на совсем. Это вообще то, о чем Влад мечтает больше всего на свете.

Дело в том, что они могут сказать. О да, эти люди могут наговорить таких гадостей, сделать такое, что даже это солнышко по имени Олег от него отвернётся. Вот чего Влад боится больше всего на свете

Олег упорно молчит. Молчит и думает. У него определенно есть мысли насчёт происходящего, и теперь надо решить, как сделать так, чтобы Влад не испугался. Он определенно будет против, но Олег уверен: это лучший вариант. Потому что вечно скрывать их отношения будет невозможно. Вечно скрывать правду от его собственных родителей, Елены с Дмитрием, — тоже. Если уж разбираться, разгребать все это огромное количество говна, которое так и тащится за Владом все это время, то всем вместе.

Он ждёт. Вдруг Влад заговорит, вдруг он сам предложит что-то дельное. Но младший греет своим дыханием его шею и, кажется, не планирует ничего говорить. Тогда Олег негромко предлагает сесть подальше на кровати, после чего разворачивается и вытягивается на ней, а голову опускает на колени Владу.

— Я думаю, это надо сделать, — начинает он ещё через какое-то время. — Я имею в виду, пригласить их к нам.

— Но…

— Подожди, не перебивай, — шикает Олег, глядя снизу вверх на своего парня, и последний послушно закрывает рот. — Я уже говорил, что когда-то придётся им рассказать. Это хорошая возможность представить им меня. Во-первых, кроме тебя тут буду как минимум я, поэтому тебе точно ничего не будет. Во-вторых, я думаю, моим родителям тоже стоит быть рядом. В-третьих, из этого следует, что мы должны рассказать им.

— О том, что.?

— О том инциденте, Влад. Я говорю о том инциденте, в первую очередь. И также о том, где ты жил, пока не переехал, и вообще все-все. Моим родителям можно доверять, ты же знаешь. Я могу сам рассказать им, чтобы ты лишний раз не переживал все это, — серьезно говорит Олег, цепляясь за чужую ручку. — Нельзя ещё больше запускать ситуацию. К тому же, я не думаю, что _она_ , — он указывает взглядом на лежащий в сторонке телефон, — просто так отступится. Вдруг они подкараулят тебя у универа? Они же знают, где ты учишься.

Влад подавленно кивает. Конечно, Олег прав. Как всегда. Но все равно так страшно.

— Я боюсь, — все-таки выдавливает из себя брюнет. Он не может скрывать свои эмоции и мысли от старшего. Совесть больше не позволяет.

— Чего ты боишься, солнышко? — как можно нежнее улыбается Олег. Он старается вложить в эту улыбку столько любви, сколько может, потому что невыносимо смотреть на то, как Влад держит все в себе. Ему слишком тяжело.

— Что они наговорят какой-нибудь бред и ты бросишь меня, — вздыхает Влад и только теперь окончательно осознаёт, как глупо это звучит. Олег вздыхает и подносит его ладошку к своим губам, мягко ее целует, заставляя младшего поморщиться. Щекотно.

— Какой же ты глупый. Я тебе миллион раз говорил: я тебя не брошу. Ни за что на свете и никогда по доброй воле. И твои родители — последние люди, которые могут заставить меня передумать, понятно? Солнышко, я люблю тебя. Не смей думать о таком больше. Если это единственное, что тебя пугает, то давай сделаем это.

Влад медленно кивает и тихо всхлипывает. Так мило, так невероятно и чудесно. Кажется, Олег сведёт его с ума своей любовью.

— Хорошо. Я верю тебе, — в итоге лепечет они наклоняется, чтобы оставить легкий поцелуй на щеке старшего. Последний осторожно притягивает его к себе и целует уже в губы.

Им надо подумать о том, как преподнести эти новости Елене и Дмитрию, но займутся они этим не сейчас.


	10. the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, этот фанфик подошёл к своему логическому завершению, господа и дамы. 
> 
> Глава носит название «конец», т.к. основная часть истории закончена.
> 
> Желаю всем успехов в личной жизни и поменьше таких индивидуумов, как Серёжа и Наташа. :))) Да, я их тоже ненавижу, но такова реальность, ребятки. 
> 
> Секс будет в бонусах.

Они рассказали.

_— Мам, пап, нам надо поговорить._

_— Да, сынок? Что за серьезный тон? Что-то случилось?_

_Влад выглядывал из-за плеча Олега, а последний сжимал его руку в своей. Его родители сидели прямо перед ними на диване._

_— У Влада очень большие проблемы с родителями. И они хотят приехать через неделю или две._

Влад помнит эту морщину, которая прорезала лоб Дмитрия. А ещё беспокойство на лице Елены.

_— Владик, в чем проблема?_

_— Я расскажу, — говорил Олег, усаживая младшего на стул неподалеку. Он не хотел, чтобы его парень снова переживал это._

— Она была в таком бешенстве, — шепчет Влад, вспоминая тот вечер.

— Ещё бы моя мама не была в бешенстве, — вздыхает Олег, обнимая его со спины. — Я тоже был в бешенстве. Не представляешь, в каком.

Влад представляет. Он не видел выражение лица Олега, когда впервые ему об этом рассказывал, но сидел рядом, когда тот вводил родителей в курс дела.

_— Травма?! — вскочила тогда Елена с места, а Дмитрий тогда едва усадил ее на место. — Как…_

_— Это отвратительно, — цедил мужчина. Да, он был не особо рад, что его сыну нравится парень. Но и смириться с этим было не так сложно. И ни он, ни его жена никогда не понимали, как можно до такой степени ненавидеть собственного ребенка._

_— Это невероятно! Чудовищно, вот что я скажу! — срывалась тогда на крик Елена, и ей снова и снова приходилось успокаиваться, чтобы дослушать сына._

_— Влад, ты когда-нибудь был у психолога? — серьезно спросил Дмитрий в какой-то момент. Насилие в семье, гомофобия, травмы — это не шутки. На Елену в тот момент было страшно смотреть, и даже Влад испуганно пискнул, когда она снова попыталась пнуть ковер. Будь рядом что-нибудь, что угодно — она бы это сломала. Настолько зла была женщина._

_— Естественно, не был! — вместо Влада отвечает она, все-таки вскакивая на ноги. — Этих козлов вообще вряд ли когда-нибудь волновало его здоровье! Ты что, ещё не понял этого?_

_Дмитрий только и мог, что вздохнуть и кивнуть в ответ, а Елена выбежала из комнаты, хлопнув дверью так, что треснула стеклянная вставка в ней._

_— Я… Я не знаю, что сказать, — признался мужчина, глядя на сына, который в тот момент испытывал примерно те же чувства. — На твоём месте я бы возненавидел этих людей, Влад, — сказал тогда он, глядя на съежившегося паренька. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься возражать против того, чтобы ходить в психологу? Тебе нужна помощь профессионала. Сегодня-завтра мы найдем хорошего врача. Хорошо, что вы рассказали нам._

_— Спасибо, — прошептал Влад, поднимая на мужчину глаза. ~~Так сложно было~~ сдерживать слезы благодарности._

_— И Влад… — поднимаясь со своего места, снова обратился Дмитрий к младшему, прежде чем уйти успокаивать свою жену, — я знаю, что мы не сможем заменить тебе семью, но я хотел бы, чтобы ты чувствовал себя максимально комфортно в этой квартире. О приезде твоих родителей сюда мы поговорим позже. Мама сейчас не в состоянии принимать трезвые решения._

_Это было мягко сказано._

— Она разгромила половину кухни в тот день, — усмехается Олег. События почти двухнедельной давности — то, что надо было вспомнить именно сейчас. Ведь…

_Елена рвала и метала, и в итоге им всем пришлось распрощаться с несколькими тарелками, чашками. Благо, до стеклянных фужеров руки у нее не дошли._

_Олег сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, досчитал до десяти, чтобы точно успокоиться, и только потом повернулся к Владу._

_— Как ты? — спросил он, присаживаясь на корточки у его ног. Брюнет зажмурился, и несколько слез мгновенно впиталось в штаны. — Не плачь, солнышко. Я же говорил, все будет хорошо, — через силу улыбнулся Олег, опуская подбородок на чужое колено, а Влад запустил пальцы в его светлые волосы._

_— Это так необычно и… Я не знаю. Я все ещё боюсь их приезда, но теперь меньше. С твоей мамой все будет в порядке?.._

_— С моей-то? Тебе бы за своих родителей беспокоиться, — хмыкнул старший, представляя их реакцию. — С нами и тем более с моей мамой ничего не будет. Она скоро оправится, не переживай._

_Это произошло не скоро. Очень не скоро. Ещё как минимум сутки она обращалась с Владом как с самым хрупким на планете существом, а однажды вечером обняла и заявила, что постарается дать ему то, чего он был лишён всю жизнь, пусть он уже и взрослый мальчик._

…ведь завтра приезжают родители Влада.

— Что говорит психолог? — спрашивает Олег, осторожно потираясь носом о заднюю часть его шеи.

— Ну… Мне кажется, он был в ужасе в первый день. Думаю, он все ещё считает меня трудным случаем, — горько усмехается Влад.

— Ты не виноват в этом.

— Я знаю.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — хихикнув, отвечает тот.

— Противный мальчишка, — ворчит Олег, тыкая его куда-то в бок.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — еле слышно вздыхает Влад, буквально затылком чувствуя, как старший улыбается.

— Готов к завтрашнему дню?

— Я все ещё боюсь, что они как-то… оскорбят тебя и твою семью? За себя я уже не волнуюсь. Меня они уже вряд ли чем-то удивят…

— Мы не позволим им оскорбить нас. Но скажи мне вот что… Ты точно уверен, что не будешь жалеть?

— О чем?

— Если завтрашняя ваша встреча будет последней.

— Нет. Это в любом случае лучший вариант, — морщится Влад. — Когда-нибудь я вернусь во Владивосток, но не ради них, а ради друга. Я как-то рассказывал тебе о нем.

— О, точно. Я что-то такое припоминаю, — неуверенно тянет Олег, который, на самом деле, почти ничего об этом не помнит.

— Мальчики? — заглядывает к ним в комнату женщина, и Влад по привычке сначала пытается отстраниться. В планы Олега отпускать его, конечно, не входит. — Готовы к завтрашнему дню?

— Как никогда, — хмыкает ее сын, а Влад молчит.

Он ни разу не готов. То есть… Он не боится получить ещё какие-то увечья или что-то в этом роде. И видеть их он тоже не боится, потому что привык к этому за всю свою жизнь. Чего он боится — так это того, что Олег или, что ещё хуже, его родители попадут под горячую руку. Потому что отец определенно будет в ярости. Влад знает: в таком состоянии он способен на всё. Его плечо тому доказательство.

— Влад? — с нотками волнения в голосе зовёт его Елена, подходя к кровати и присаживаясь рядом. — Не волнуйся. Все будет в порядке, слышишь?

Он слышит. Он так часто слышал это от Олега, и эти слова так часто оказывались правдой, что теперь он невольно верит им и кивает.

— Ну и замечательно, — улыбается женщина, хлопая его по руке. — Завтра… Завтра никто не пострадает.

«Допустим».

* * *

_Ма: Мы приехали._

_Ма: Жди._

_Ма: Надеюсь, она правда красивая. И богатая, разумеется. Наконец-то мы с отцом сможем гордиться тобой._

Влад морщится, когда читает это.

— Господи… — закатывает глаза Олег. — Я готов пожертвовать им свою детскую копилку. Уверен, там около косаря мелочью.

Младший нервно хихикает, набирая ответ.

_Она говорит, что готова поделиться с тобой своими деньгами._

_Ма: Прекрасные новости. Мы уже едем._

_Ма: Зачем в городе богачей это грязное метро?_

— Она про слои населения никогда не слышала, что ли? — бубнит Олег, вытягиваясь на кровати. — Что, типа, есть бедные люди, есть с нормальным доходом… И только потом богатые.

— Не уверен, что она вообще слышит то, что ее не устраивает. Ей нравится думать, что все вокруг купаются в золоте, и она и отец — единственные такие бедные и несчастные.

Олег снова что-то булькает, после чего поднимается, чтобы сообщить родителям: гости приедут через полчаса.

— Мы окажем им самый радушный прием, — с самой неискренней улыбкой, на которую она вообще способна, говорит Елена. Она уже давно разложила на столе столовые приборы — вернее, только ложки; расставила тарелки и теперь ставит туда же еду. Они все знают, что вряд ли родители Влада будут это есть, но он все же попросил их не ставить ничего горячего. И как бы Олег его не убеждал, что никто не выльет на него горячий суп, что никто никого не пырнет ножом, Влад всё равно настоял на том, чтобы все колющее и режущее убрали подальше.

— Ты не представляешь, на что он способен, — шепчет Влад, когда Олег возвращается и в который раз говорит, что все останутся целыми и невредимыми. — Увидишь — поймёшь. Твой папа умеет драться?

— Ну, немного… Когда-то он занимался чем-то подобным, но я не уверен, что он помнит хоть что-то. Я уверен, что до такого не дойдет, солнце, — улыбается ему Олег, беря чужие дрожащие руки в свои, и с любовью целует его в лоб. — Я рядом. _Мы_ рядом.

До самого приезда этих двоих Олег развлекал Влада, как мог. Разговаривал, обнимал, целовал его. Но вот раздается звонок в дверь, и ноги как-то резко отказываются ходить. Пульс моментально учащается, и ласковые слова Олега сразу забываются.

Влад сглатывает, поднимается с кровати и направляется к двери. Стоящая неподалеку Елена кивает ему, ободряюще улыбается, и он открывает дверь.

Первыми их видят непосредственно Влад и Елена. Двое людей бесцеремонно вваливаются в квартиру, бросив короткое приветствие сыну. Влад холодно с ними здоровается и закрывает дверь.

— Вау, — присвистывает вошедшая первой особа. Елена пристально разглядывает ее: далеко не молодая, не худая и не полная женщина, о чей взгляд буквально можно уколоться. Она цепляется им за каждую мелочь в коридоре. — Вот это квартирка.

Гостья скидывает с себя обветшалое, потрёпанное годами пальто, а Влад подхватывает его и небрежно вешает на вешалку, за что сразу получает подзатыльник от мужчины.

— Добро пожаловать, — «приветливо» улыбается им Елена, подходя ближе и протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Елена.

— Наталья. А вы.?

— О, нет, нет, — качает головой та. — Я всего лишь мать. Ванная там, кухня немного дальше. А вы, любезный?

— Сергей, — коротко сообщает мужчина, игнорируя протянутую для рукопожатия руку. Впрочем, как и его супруга.

— Дмитрий, — представляется отец Олега, выходя из гостиной. — Прошу за мной, мы накрыли на стол.

— Нас не волнует еда. Мы тут по делу и очень спешим, — замечает Сергей. — Не могли бы вы показать нам вашу дочь? Мы должны знать, на ком женится _наш_ сын.

«Такой самоуверенный придурок», — хмыкает про себя Елена и пересекается взглядом с мужем. Кажется, он думает точно так же.

— Раз вы так настаиваете… — с притворной грустью вздыхает она, прежде чем пройти мимо него и приоткрыть дверь к Олегу. Своеобразный знак, мол, пора выходить. Олег с самым невозмутимым выражением лица выходит из своего «укрытия» и останавливается прямо перед Сергеем с Натальей. Последние явно ждут чего-то ещё. И пока это молчание тянется, Олег разглядывает того, кто доставил больше всего страданий Владу. Не высокий, но крепкий мужчина с нахмуренными бровями и, кажется, враждебным взглядом, которым он оглядывает все семейство исподлобья. У парня появляется такое чувство, будто он вообще никогда не улыбается. Он вспоминает слова Влада о том, что этот человек «способен на все», и теперь, кажется, серьезно задумывается о своей безопасности. Да и вообще безопасности всех в этом помещении. Олег буквально видит, как тот переворачивает кастрюлю на ещё относительно маленького Влада, как злится и… Наверное, он из тех людей, которые похожи на разъяренных быков, когда в ярости. Парень представляет кольцо в носу у отца Влада и еле подавляет смешок. Вот уж что точно было бы не к месту в этой ситуации.

— Так где же ваша красавица? — щебечет Наталья, разглядывая помещение и силясь заглянуть в какую-нибудь другую комнату. Влад осторожно прошмыгивает под носом у отца и встаёт рядом с Олегом. Он открывает рот, но слова где-то застревают.

— Влад? — строго, с нотками враждебности окликает своего сына Сергей. — Где твой соулмейт?

— Я его соулмейт, — выступает вперёд Олег, сжимая руку Влада в своей и глядя в упор в глаза чужому отцу. ~~Хотя можно ли назвать его отцом?~~

— Влад, это же шутка такая? — кажется, уже истерично посмеиваясь, спрашивает Наталья у сына, а он качает головой. — Влад, скажи, что это шутка! — требует она, всплескивая руками и неверяще глядя на парня рядом с ним. — Ты же… Ты не…

— Я гей. И я говорил вам об этом, — фыркает Влад.

— Неблагодарный ублюдок, — цедит Сергей. Видимо, стадия принятия для него наступила быстрее, чем для Натальи. — Ты врал собственным родителям, маленький гаденыш! Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько сил мы в тебя вложили?

— Прошу прощения… — пробует вступить Елена, но ее бесцеремонно прерывают. 

— Мы дали тебе крышу над головой и заботились о тебе всю твою чёртову бесполезную жизнь, а ты отплатил нам этим? Стал грязным педиком? — буквально плюет мужчина, не обращая внимание на Елену. — Вот уж не ожидал я от тебя такого, крысёныш. Так ты, значит, заботишься о нашем благополучии? Позволяешь какому-то богатенькому избалованному мальчику трахать тебя, да? — Влад крупно вздрагивает. — Больной извращенец. И где ты только нахватался этого? Стоило отвести тебя к врачу уже тогда. Совсем крыша поехала! Я-то думал, что воспитал достойного сына…

— Мы разочарованы в тебе, — со всем презрением и отвращением говорит Наталья и морщится, а Влад съеживается. Вроде бы и не впервые, но так унизительно и до ужаса противно слышать все эти оскорбления, когда рядом стоит тот, кто, якобы, трахает его днём и ночью.

— И вы — двое таких же больных ублюдков, — выплевывает мужчина, поворачиваясь теперь уже к Дмитрию с Еленой, которые слушают все это и не верят своим ушам. Как такие люди вообще выживают в этом мире? Где хоть толика толерантности? — Воспитали ссаного извращенца и рады, да? Да вы такие же бесполезные, как и… — Сергей мотает головой и сжимает руки в кулаки. — Нет! Мой сын бы никогда не стал потакать желаниям грязных педиков. Он, — мужчина указывает пальцем на Олега, — он просто-навсего испортил моего сына! Превратил в… в… Да вы просто кучка поехавших долбоебов! Таким, как вы, нахер не надо рождаться. Вы просто _бесполезны_. Таких, как вы, — он снова указывает на Влада и того, кого до недавнего времени считал девушкой, — таких как вы надо сжигать и изолировать от общества, чтобы не вешали лапшу на уши детям. Вы…

Он буквально захлебывается ругательствами, которые так и лезут из его грязного рта, поэтому мужчина замахивается, чтобы хорошенько так ударить своего сына. Олег удачно перехватывает этот кулак, но в следующую секунду ему прилетает с другой стороны. Влад вскрикивает и сразу тянет парня назад, всхлипывая, просит его уйти. Жгучее чувство вины смешивается со стыдом. Этот удар был предназначен для него, это он сейчас должен глотать кровь, а не его любимый. Какого черта вообще Олег страдает из-за него? Он бросает взгляд на родную мать, и воспоминания накрывают с головой. Снова она стоит в стороне, вместо того чтобы заступиться за сына, снова молчит, снова принимает сторону единственного поехавшего ублюдка в этой квартире — отца. Дмитрий в этот момент сам бьет мужчину в живот, чтобы заставить отшатнуться от «детей».

— Да как Вы можете говорить такое?! — наконец вскрикивает Елена. — Как можете так оскорблять собственного сына? Где хотя бы капля толерантности? Где уважение к его выбору? Где любовь родителя к его ребёнку, в конце концов?! Убирайтесь из нашего дома! Вы ужасный человек, и Ваша жена — тоже. Дорогая, почему молчите? Разделяете его точку зрения? Вам сколько лет? Вы похожи на импульсивных подростков, которым не терпится с кем-нибудь подраться и поругаться! Неужели за то время, которое вы живете, ни один из вас не понял, что людям свойственно отличаться друг от друга?

— Заткнись, шваль, — рявкает Сергей, разворачиваясь к ней, и Дмитрий снова бьет его, пока тот не успел тронуть его жену.

— Нет, это Вам пора бы заткнуться, — фыркает она. — Вас что, изнасиловали в детстве? Обидели представители ЛГБТ-сообщества? Откуда столько ненависти? Влад же ваш сын, вы должны принимать его таким, какой он есть, а не твердить, что он бесполезный! Вы его и родили, в конце-то концов!

— Он мне не сын, —шипят одновременно Сергей и Наталья. — Таким психически нездоровым не место в нашей семье.

— Я такого же мнения, — фыркает Елена, распахивая дверь. — Поэтому выметайтесь! Вы оскорбили меня, моего мужа, моего сына, его парня, к тому же ударили Олега. Если вы сейчас же отсюда не уйдёте, я вызову полицию!

— Пойдём, дорогой, — щебечет Наталья, хватая мужа за руку. — Пойдём, любимый, пойдём… Ещё заразиться этой дрянью от них не хватало! Семья извращенцев.

Елена собственноручно вышвыривает их вещи на лестничную клетку. Сергей первым покидает квартиру и плюет через порог, в который раз с ненавистью глядя на сына.

— К вашему сведению, гомосексуальность уже давно официально не болезнь, — заявляет Елена, прежде чем захлопнуть за этими двумя дверь. Она ещё несколько секунд тяжело дышит, глядя перед собой, после чего обращает взгляд на Влада с Олегом.

Влад гладит Олега по щеке, не зная, чем ему помочь, и плачет, извиняется за то, что из-за него ему все-таки прилетело. Плачет от того, как стыдно, что им пришлось это увидеть; как больно было, на самом деле, слышать все это из уст родного отца и одновременно насрать. В конце концов когда это он переживал из-за их мнения? Уже давно у них сформировались такие отношения, и какой толк был рассчитывать на то, что они хотя бы попытаются принять Олега.

Плачет, потому что обидно и завидно, потому что все эти слова, которые в порыве гнева только что выкрикивала Елена — то, что он так хочет, но никогда не услышит от своих родителей. То, что должны понимать все жители этой планеты, но он знает, как много подобных его родителям людей на ней проживает. Это так удручает, что хочется биться головой о стенку.

Потом он смотрит на таких людей, как Елена, и вроде даже какая-то надежда все-таки закрадывается в голову. Но с другой стороны то, что ее слова были чем-то непривычным и даже удивительным — определенно плохо. И Влад хотел бы действительно быть членом их семьи. Действительно хотел бы иметь таких родителей, как Дмитрий, который сейчас потряхивает рукой, которой недавно бил Сергея, и как Елена, которая сейчас подбегает к нему, вытирает слёзы со щёк, хотя это должна делать его собственная мать.

Но она не будет. Ей насрать на сына. Есть только они — глупые предубеждения, которые рушили ему жизнь восемнадцать гребаных лет.

— Влад! — трясёт его за плечо Олег, пытается привести в чувство. Это не помогает, и он прижимает его к себе. — Влад, я не умер. Все в порядке. Он просто ударил меня по лицу, ничего страшного! Вот же ебанутая парочка… — шипит он, ещё крепче обнимая своего парня, чтобы показать: все хорошо, все закончилось. И сейчас даже его мама не одёргивает сына за мат.

— Солнце, не бойся. Все с Олегом будет хорошо, — улыбается она, пытаясь посмотреть в глаза брюнета. Женщина, может, сама бы сейчас заплакала, но это определенно не то, что надо мальчику перед ней. — И с нами все в порядке. Дима?

— Все замечательно, — хмыкает упомянутый, останавливаясь рядом. — Никогда бы не подумал, что снова увижу таких людей.

— Снова?.. — впервые подаёт голос Влад.

— Моя бабушка по папиной линии была такой же, — сообщает Олег, целуя его в висок. — Успокоился? Ты больше их не увидишь, Влад. Такое говно не заслуживает твоих слез, понятно?

— Забудь о них. Теперь _мы — твоя семья._


	11. bonus I

— Как все прошло? — спрашивает с улыбкой Олег. Он задаёт этот вопрос каждый раз, когда Влад возвращается от психолога, то бишь каждую неделю, не по одному разу и в течение года.

С того дня, о котором вся семья благополучно молчит, который они мысленно похоронили в своей памяти, прошло именно столько. Уже как год никто не вспоминает о родителях Влада. Правда, в первое время Наталья пыталась писать ему, надеясь, что им с Сергеем перепадёт хотя бы что-нибудь, но парень почти сразу послал их обоих куда подальше. Сейчас он, к слову, уже на втором курсе университета. Учеба идёт как надо, он раз за разом успешно сдает все экзамены. Правда, Влад так и не нашел близких друзей среди своих одногруппников, но общения с Кириллом и Олегом ему вполне хватает.

Что касается Елены и Дмитрия, то они на самом деле заменили второкурснику семью. Несмотря на то, что он все ещё тайком подкидывает им деньги и не бросает подработку, он их правда полюбил. Просто он не знает, как ещё отблагодарить их за то, что они сделали для него и, собственно, продолжают делать.

— Как обычно, — пожимает плечами Влад, скидывая сумку куда-то на пол и падая в объятия своего парня. Они, кстати, уже около двух месяцев спят вместе. Нет, конечно, до секса дело ещё ни разу не доходило, но младший действительно стал относиться к таким моментам гораздо спокойнее. Благо, специалиста Елена нашла превосходного. — Меня снова похвалили. Кажется, я прогрессирую.

— Ну, ещё бы, — мурлычет Олег, прижимаясь носом к его ключице и целуя туда же. Он немного молчит, а потом вспоминает вслух. — У тебя завтра День рождения.

— Да.

— Тебе уже двадцать будет.

Влад на это только угукает. Кажется, он не особо-то рад этому.

— Старею.

— Да брось, — фыркает уже ему в шею Олег. — Кому ты об этом говоришь?

— И правда… — бормочет тот. — Но я всё ещё не рад этому.

— Куда ты от этого денешься? — усмехается старший, пожимая плечами, а Влад пожимает своими в ответ. — Вот именно.

— Мы сможем побыть вместе до приезда родителей, но вечером тебя обязательно ждут торт и семейные посиделки.

Где-то в груди разливается теплое чувство. _Семейные_.

— Да, конечно. Тетя Лена уже предупреждала меня. Поздно они вернутся?

— Постараются как можно раньше, но ты сам знаешь…

— Да-да, помню, — отмахивается Влад. Конечно, он в курсе, что Дмитрия повысили на работе, поэтому теперь он возвращается всегда по-разному. Ну, а Елена просто часто задерживается.

— Поиграем во что-нибудь? — предлагает Олег, отпуская младшего. — Завтра все равно прогуливаем, можем лечь попозже.

— Да, конечно. Только в душ сбегаю.

***

Влад просыпается от мягких поцелуев в ушко.

Час назад Олег проснулся от звука закрывшейся двери. Родители ушли. Он подорвался, чтобы достать подарок, и ещё пятьдесят с лишним минут откровенно страдал херней. Поправка: тихо страдал херней. Надо же было позволить имениннику выспаться.

— С Днём рождения, — шепчет светловолосый, стоит парню под ним открыть глаза. Он слабо улыбается, ещё не до конца осознавая, что происходит. Сон мешается с реальностью, и несколько секунд Влад молча разглядывает лицо старшего. Вернее, пытается сфокусировать на нем взгляд.

— И тебе доброе утро, — хихикает он, когда ему это удается. — Спасибо.

— Родители ушли час с лишним назад, — сообщает Олег, поглаживая брюнета по темным волосам. — Я собираюсь в душ.

— Ладно, — просто пожимает плечами младший, оставаясь в кровати. Он смотрит в спину уходящему парню, и только когда слышит шум воды, вспоминает. «Черт, я же полотенца в стирку закинул», — чертыхается он про себя. Хватило ли Олегу ума взять новое, или он забыл?

«Дерьмо», — проносится в голове, когда Олег кричит:

— Владик, где мое полотенце?

— Тетя Лена постирала его вчера, — отвечает тот, спрыгивая с кровати, и шурует к шкафу с чистыми полотенцами. Он выхватывает одно наугад и спешит в ванную комнату, по пути пытаясь пригладить растрепавшиеся ночью волосы. Дверь в ванную он находит незакрытой, потому что, камон, кто будет закрывать двери, если дома только твой парень, да и тот никогда к тебе не сунется?

Именно поэтому Влад застаёт врасплох Олега, когда открывает дверь, не подумав о последствиях, а тот перешагивает через бортик душевой кабинки на пол.

— Прости! — пищит второкурсник, вызывая этим улыбку на лице старшего. Дрожащей рукой он вешает полотенце на крючок — бросить на пол не позволяет воспитание — и чересчур поспешно закрывает дверь, чуть не прищемив себе этим пальцы.

Пока Влад хлопает себя по красным, горящим щекам, сгорает со стыда от такой глупой ситуации, Олег и не думает смущаться. Ему скорее смешно. Такая клишированная ситуация. Непонятно, почему Влад не постучал. С другой стороны, сам виноват: надо было проверять наличие полотенца, прежде чем под воду лезть.

Он выходит в одних шортах, зачесывая назад влажные волосы, и снова тихо хмыкает себе под нос, когда обнаруживает своего парня на кухне. Влад сидит на табуретке, положив подбородок на колени, а их обнимает руками. Он стреляет взглядом в сторону вышедшего из душа и снова заливается краской. Развидеть подобное не так уж просто.

— Да ладно тебе, — усмехается Олег, подходя ближе, и опускает руку ему на голову. — Подумаешь, увидел меня голым. Ничего нового ты там все равно не обнаружил.

«И правда», — хмурится Влад. Чего это он так волнуется? Они же оба парни, разве нет?

— Все равно извини, — бухтит он, с опаской глядя на Олега. — Я должен был постучать.

— Должен был. Но сейчас-то что об этом жалеть? — интересуется тот, чуть наклоняясь, и целует его в макушку. — Не переживай из-за этого. Когда-нибудь все равно увидел бы, ей Богу.

Этими словами он в очередной раз смущает Влада и тихо смеётся.

— Тебя это… не волнует? — еле слышно спрашивает брюнет, глядя куда-то в пол. Потому что, на самом деле, его — да. Вдруг Олегу не нравится, что они до сих пор ни разу не занимались «тем самым»? Вдруг он терпит это только из вежливости?

— Что именно? — вскидывает брови Олег. Он все-таки удосуживается придвинуть табурет, что стоит в другой части кухни, и плюхается на него прямо перед Владом.

— Ну… — мнется младший и мысленно отвешивает себе пощечину. Да что он как стеснительная девственница-то в конце концов? Строго говоря, не «как», он ей и является… Вернее, им, — то, что мы соулмейты, так долго встречаемся, но ещё ни разу не…

— Не занимались сексом? — догадывается Олег, избавляя младшего от необходимости заканчивать предложение. — Нет, не волнует. Пойми одну вещь, милый: пока этого не захочешь ты, этого не захочу я. Я же не могу тебя насиловать, ё-моё, — он вытягивает руки, и Влад спускает ноги на пол, после чего обнимает старшего.

— Извини. Просто… Я не знаю, как отреагирую, и вообще…

— Скажи, когда будешь готов, солнышко, — улыбается ему тот. — Скажи, когда будешь готов, и мы сделаем это. Скажи или подай какой-нибудь знак на худой конец. Я не хочу быть инициатором, потому что ты можешь быть против. Не хочу травмировать тебя.

— Ладно, но… Я не думаю, что буду против, если честно, — вздыхает Влад и прижимается губами к его щеке.

— Хорошо, я понял тебя. Но если всё-таки почувствуешь себя некомфортно или ещё что-то, то просто ударь меня, оттолкни или…

— Не буду я так делать, — мотает головой младший, с ужасом представляя, как ударит Олега. Нет, этого он делать точно не будет. — Я просто скажу, и ты прекратишь.

Светловолосый кивает и нежно целует его в губы, поглаживая по руке, чтобы не беспокоился. У него есть предположение, но пока что оно останется на этой стадии. Утро только началось.

***

Влад с самым довольным выражением лица плюхается на кровать. Сейчас около двенадцати дня, и они собираются посмотреть фильм. Уже по привычке ждёт, когда старший сядет у него за спиной. Он почти забыл их утренний разговор и сейчас максимально расслаблен, а Олег планирует этим воспользоваться.

Вообще, он даже не думал, что Влад задумывается об их сексуальной жизни. Вернее, о ее отсутствии. Он готов ждать сколько угодно, чтобы не причинить боль или что похуже и до этого дня считал, что младший всеми силами старается абстрагироваться от этой темы. Всё-таки это не шутки, пусть работа с психологом и пошла ему на пользу.

«Я не думаю, что буду против», — звучит в голове все это время. Почему бы не попытать удачу? Если что, он всегда готов остановиться и дать Владу ещё больше времени.

Влад вздрагивает, когда через час-полтора чувствует, как чужая ладонь перемещается на бедро. Это странно, необычно, но приятно. Насколько он помнит, Олег так почти никогда не делает, так что сейчас он не может просто забить на такой жест. Фильм не останавливает, но теперь уже обращает на него внимание гораздо меньше. Совсем забывает про ноутбук, когда старший начинает поглаживать его все там же, пока не двигаясь выше или ниже. Одновременно с этим Олег покрывает его шею и частично обнаженное плечо мягкими чмоками, а свободной рукой слабо сжимает талию.

Только теперь Влад вспоминает их утреннюю беседу и начинает догадываться, к чему все идёт. Что, честно говоря, даётся с трудом, потому что мозг категорически отказывается работать. Хочется раствориться в приятных ощущениях, и одновременно все это несколько смущает. Особенно, когда он чувствует, что чужая рука передвигается чуть выше. Правда, она сразу замирает.

Влад тянется к ноутбуку и останавливает фильм.

— Все в порядке? — на всякий случай спрашивает Олег, целуя его где-то за ушком. Он получает слабый кивок в ответ и вылезает из-за Влада, чтобы убрать ноутбук с кровати и сесть меж чужих ног, лицом к своему парню. После этого он осторожно опрокидывает брюнета на спину, нависает сверху и любовно целует в губы, чтобы младший расслабился. Руку он запускает под чужую футболку, гладит Влада по животу и пробирается выше, задирая одежду. Следит за реакцией, боясь обнаружить на лице какую-то боль или страх, но его парень всецело ему доверяет. Глаза прикрыты (только ресницы подрагивают), и губами Влад цепляется за губы любимого.

Он дрожит от этих прикосновений. То пытается отстраниться, то подаётся ближе. Олег отстраняется, чтобы тихо попросить его поднять руки, и снимает с него футболку. Влад поджимает губы и сразу напрягается, когда видит, что тот смотрит на его ожог. Старая травма, пусть уже частично зажившая, все ещё есть, и он дёргается куда-то в сторону, когда Олег целует то самое плечо.

— Все хорошо, — шепчет он, касаясь губами кожи, а рукой неспешно гладит прямо там, где находится его ожог. Он снова целует шею младшего, потом спускается ниже и аккуратно надавливает кончиком языка на один из сосков. Влад рвано вздыхает и прикусывает губу, но подаётся ближе, выгибается. Олег улыбается самому себе и надавливает туда же, облизывает, обхватывает губами. Руками он продолжает исследовать его тело: цепляется за выпирающие тазобедренные косточки, щекочет кончиками пальцев его живот. Потом оставляет в покое сосок, чувствуя, что Влад расслабляется в его руках. Спускается поцелуями ещё ниже, целует уже около пупка, потом — низ живота. Когда он тянется к резинке шорт, чтобы избавить младшего от них, Влад несколько испуганно хватается за чужие плечи. Тогда Олег поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается. Улыбается так, что у парня под ним исчезают последние опасения. Он глубоко вздыхает и отпускает старшего, позволяя раздеть себя полностью. Олег почти сразу раздвигает его ноги, а Влад закрывает краснеющее личико руками, стоит светловолосому взглянуть на его член, который, кстати, почти встал благодаря всем этим предварительным ласкам.

Олег поднимается с кровати, чтобы сделать буквально два шага и вернуться с презервативом и смазкой. Смотрящий на это сквозь пальцы брюнет открывает рот и сразу его закрывает. В принципе, ответ на вопрос, когда это он успел подготовиться, его не очень-то интересует. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

То, с каким трепетом Олег целует его, заставляет все сжиматься внутри от сильного чувства. Он запускает пятерню в светлые волосы и почти забывает о том, что сейчас лежит голый и с раздвинутыми ногами. Старший вскоре напоминает ему об этом: он кладет руку на его член и неспеша двигает ею. Никакой спешки, просто он должен помочь своему солнышку расслабиться, чтобы не было больно.

— Поначалу будет немного неприятно, — предупреждает Олег, вскоре отстраняясь и выдавливая немного смазки на пальцы. — Расслабься, иначе будет ещё неприятнее, милый.

Влад поджимает губы и кивает, а потом издает какое-то подобие писка. Олег вводит лишь один палец, но это уже доставляет дискомфорт. Глаза сами собой распахиваются, и он старается не забыть, как дышать. Олег ничего не предпринимает, ждёт, когда тот привыкнет. Он оставляет поцелуй на колене, потом — ещё несколько на внутренней стороне бедра. Это помогает: Влад заметно расслабляется, позволяет начать двигать пальцем. Олег делает это, но до ужаса медленно, не прекращает целовать младшего везде, где только может дотянуться. Лишь бы не было больно, плохо, лишь бы Влад не испугался. Олег любит его, по-настоящему любит, и он не может допустить того, чтобы этот мальчик — он помнит его ещё таким, да — чувствовал себя плохо рядом с ним. Он не простит себе такого. Не хочет, чтобы тот, кто сейчас так вот дрожит от его действий, закрывает глаза, демонстрируя доверие, будто говоря: «Я верю тебе. Я знаю, что ты не навредишь», — чтобы этот человек чувствовал вообще что-то кроме наслаждения в эти минуты. Потому что _его_ удовольствие сейчас на первом месте. Как бы Олег ни был возбуждён, как бы ему ни хотелось секса, здоровье Влада превыше всего.

Когда с губ младшего срывается ~~весьма и весьма~~ сдержанный стон, он хмыкает и добавляет к этому пальцу второй. Разводит их внутри, сгибает, ищет нужный угол и в какой-то момент находит. Влад жмурится и издает чересчур громкий, как он сам считает, стон, сминает в руке простынь, а Олег мысленно радуется своей маленькой победе. Дальше дело идёт быстрее и легче: он добавляет третий палец, движения становятся чуть более резкими. Каждый раз он задевает ими простату, заставляя Влада закатывать глаза и хныкать, заставляя его забыть обо всем на свете и даже о том не самом приятном, что он чувствовал в самом начале.

Олег чувствует, как тот с каждым разом всё больше сжимается, понимает, что его мальчик уже на пределе. Тогда он вытаскивает пальцы и не может не улыбнуться, когда слышит разочарованное «ах?» Влад чуть сводит колени и затуманенным взглядом наблюдает за тем, как Олег стягивает с себя футболку, стараясь не испачкать ее, потом снимает домашние штаны и белье. Брюнет видит эту картину уже во второй раз за день, но все равно сглатывает и прилагает неимоверные усилия, чтобы не отвернуться, не закрыть глаза.

Его парень такой красивый, и у него нет этого уродского ожога. Да, Влад смирился, но факт остаётся фактом: это не самое красивое, что могло бы быть.

Его парень такой красивый, что вроде бы не хочется отводить взгляд, а вроде бы Влад боится, что тот подумает, будто он пялится.

Собрать все эти заморочки воедино — получится то, чем забита голова парня, пока Олег раскатывает по органу презерватив. Он заставляет младшего обхватить его талию ногами, и тот хлопает глазами от неожиданности. После этого он чувствует _что-то_ у своего входа.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Олег, беря чужую руку в свою, когда подаётся вперёд и входит в парня. Он сразу начинает целовать его бедра, плечи, грудь — везде, куда может дотянуться, потому что то, как кривится Влад, ему совсем не нравится.

А Влад не совсем осознанно гладит старшего по голове, прислушивается к ощущениям. Раз за разом переживает каждый поцелуй, покрывается мурашками. Олег без предупреждения толкается глубже, до самого конца, и младший шумно втягивает воздух через нос. Светловолосый целует его в сомкнутые губы, проводится по ним языком, раздвигает их; проникает глубже, ласкает чужой язык своим. Он сплетается с ним пальцами и делает едва ощутимое, по его мнению, но такое заметное для Влада движение бедрами назад и снова вперёд, выжидательно смотрит в глаза брюнету. Последний кивает, сам смазанно целует его в щеку и тихо стонет куда-то в шею Олегу, когда он начинает размеренно двигаться. Пока что в медленном темпе, но Владу этого хватает. Стоит старшему найти нужный угол, он ускоряет движения, делает их более точными. Влад не замечает, как слабо шкрябает ноготками по чужой коже, а в следующую секунду Олег берет и вторую его руку в свою. Не имея возможности обнять своего парня или сделать что-то ещё, младший начинает неуверенно подаваться вперёд, насаживаясь на орган сильнее. Его стоны становятся все менее сдержанными, и Олег сам начинает стонать ему в унисон. Не так громко, не так звонко, хрипло, но удовольствие от процесса он получает не меньшее.

Через какое-то время движения то замедляются, то ускоряются. Олег сбивается с собственного ритма, близкий к оргазму, а Влад запрокидывает голову, выстанывая его имя. Плевать, что через несколько минут будет стыдно, возможно, немного больно, и вообще он, наверное, будет корить себя за то, что доставляет проблемы соседям. Сейчас ему до одури хорошо, и в кончиках поджатых пальцев как будто покалывает. Он не может сказать, что сейчас кончит, язык просто не поворачивается, но Олег сам это понимает. В какой-то момент он чувствует, как младший сжимает его в себе, слышит, как то ли стонет, то ли кричит парень под ним, кончая себе на живот. После этого светловолосый делает ещё несколько толчков в уже обмякшее тело и изливается в презерватив.

Влад чувствует, как Олег выходит из него, и из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдает, как тот завязывает презерватив и кидает его в мусорку. Потом он ложится рядом с младшим, обнимая его одной рукой за талию и поворачивая к себе, на бок.

— Как себя чувствуешь, солнышко? — спрашивает он, поглаживая его по лбу и целуя туда же. Влад глубоко вздыхает и старается игнорировать свою же сперму.

— Живой, вроде, — мямлит он, стараясь особо не касаться Олега, чтобы не испачкать. Однако тот сам прижимает его к себе. — Ты…

— Нам все равно ещё в душ, котенок, — усмехается парень в ответ на попытки Влада отругать его за это. Младший просто кивает и уже без особой опаски обнимает Олега. Последний делает вывод, что можно полежать какое-то время.

Минут пятнадцать они обнимаются и молчат. Влад пытается уговорить самого себя не прятать лицо в чужом плече, а Олег гладит его по спине и в очередной раз осознает, как любит. Об этом он ему и говорит, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Я люблю тебя, — он целует его в нос. — Идём?

Влад то ли вопросительно, то ли неверяще взирает на него.

— Вместе?

— Конечно, вместе. То есть, если ты не хочешь…

— Хочу! — перебивает его тот, розовея, и Олег издает тихий смешок, поднимаясь с кровати первым.

Вечером Олегу придется объяснять маме, почему он поменял и без того новое постельное белье, а ещё их обоих заставят извиняться перед соседями. Но то будет вечером, и сейчас это никого не волнует.


	12. bonus II

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но ты ужасен.

* * *

Олег на последнем курсе своего университета. Влад… ну, тоже приближается к его окончанию, и обоим не терпится поскорее ступить во «взрослую» жизнь.

Как будто сейчас они не взрослые.

Как будто это не у них стабилизировались отношения. И речь не о романтических чувствах парней.

Когда Влад впервые спалил засос на шее родителям своего парня, Елена настояла на том, чтобы эти двое сняли себе квартиру. Небольшую, однушку, но все прекрасно понимали и понимают, что паре нужно личное пространство, где они не будут выжидать момент и шарахаться от Елены с Дмитрием; где они смогут расслабиться и наслаждаться друг другом в любое свободное время.

Ночью тоже. Тем более, если учитывать, что Олег предложил попробовать что-нибудь новое. Было бы неудобно, если бы кто-то из старших случайно наткнулся на вибратор, к примеру.

Чуть больше недели назад Олегу, Кириллу и их одногруппнику предложили поучаствовать в… своего рода волонтерской деятельности. Провести занятие ОБЖ для каких-то школьников. Ничего серьёзного. Ну, научить вязать пару узлов там, показать, как накладывать жгуты и все в таком духе.

А неделю назад этот самый третий одногруппник отказался от участия во всем этом по каким-то семейным обстоятельствам. Еще три с небольшим дня ушло на поиски замены, но добровольцев так и не нашлось. Тогда Олегу с Кириллом предложили самим найти кого-нибудь. Пусть даже кого-то из младшекурсников или вообще студента с другого факультета, главное — чтобы этот «кто-то» был готов в кратчайшие сроки освоить материал и поехать преподносить все эти знания на блюдечке, кажется, девятиклассникам.

Конечно, Олег быстро нашел такого человека. Влад как-то рассказывал, что у них были на удивление хорошие учителя ОБЖ в школе и что по понятным он ни один из этих уроков не пропустил. ~~Вдруг пришлось бы оказывать себе первую медицинскую помощь по причине родители~~ Конечно, он не мог отказать Олегу, когда тот встретил его после пар и, мило улыбаясь, попросил поехать с ними.

— Ты предлагаешь мне просрать целый день, который я мог бы потратить на подготовку к сессии, на школьников?

— Да?

— Это суббота.

— Я в курсе.

— Это девятый класс.

— Да.

— Зачем бедным детям вообще ОБЖ? Они все равно ничего не запомнят. Назови хотя бы одну причину мне поехать с вами, Олежа.

— Там буду я.

Аргумент? Нет. Но Владу хватило.

* * *

— Собирайся давай, — усмехается Олег, глядя на Влада и останавливаясь у входа в комнату. Одетый в темную футболку с коротким рукавом и спортивные штаны, он выглядит так, что брюнету только слюни подбирать и остается. — Ты чего? Поторопись, нам надо еще кое-что сделать, — торопит его Олег, потому что Влад оделся, но вещи собрал не до конца. На нем черная кофта с длинным рукавом, похожие черные штаны и светлые кроссовки.

— Что? — удивленно спрашивает младший, снова опуская взгляд на свои вещи: еще не убранные в рюкзак веревки, жгуты, которые им выдали специально для занятия. — Что мы должны сделать?

— Вот дособерешься и узнаешь, — хмыкает Олег, подходя к тумбочке. Он выдвигает ящик со своим бельём и достает небольшую, видимо, новую коробку.

— Что это? — интересуется Влад, когда собирает все вещи, и подходит поближе. Он читает надпись, и его глаза становятся похожими если не на блюдца, то на пятирублевые монеты. — Ты когда успел это.?

— Ну, ты же согласился. Тогда и заказал, — выгибает бровь он и смотрит на Влада, к чьему лицу, кажется, приливает вся кровь, какая в нем вообще есть.

— Хорошо… — делает глубокий вдох тот, разглядывая изображение анальной пробки. Он не уверен, что оно называется именно так, но точно знает, зачем нужно. — Но зачем ты достал это сейчас-то? Сам же говорил, опоздаем.

Олег щурится и притягивает его к себе за талию, мокро целует. Он ставит коробочку на первую попавшуюся под руку плоскую поверхность и обнимает брюнета уже обеими руками. Влад, несомненно, рад такому порыву, но его это и настораживает тоже.

— Что ты?.. — несколько сбивчиво спрашивает он, когда руки старшего скользят вниз по спине и опускаются на его ягодицы.

— Ты же не убьешь меня за это, солнышко? — улыбается ему в губы тот, впоследствии снова целуя, а брюнет с ещё большим подозрением смотрит на него и отстраняется.

— Убью, если не объяснишь, в чем дело, — хмурится он, пытается отстраниться, но Олег ощутимо сжимает его ягодицы в своих руках. — Мнх… — выдает Влад, сразу замолкая.

— Не знаю, насколько это банально, милый, но мне бы хотелось попробовать кое-что. Если ты не против.

* * *

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но ты ужасен, — хнычет Влад, одеваясь, и в который раз за последние несколько минут тихо стонет.

— Ты сам согласился, — пожимает плечами Олег, который теперь ликует внутри и старается никак не показывать этого. «Я конченный извращенец», — думает он, потому что ему нравится. Нравится смотреть, как у Влада подкашиваются ноги, как он часто дышит, пытаясь привыкнуть к пробке внутри себя. Непривычно, странно, приятно и стыдно. Эта игрушка его доконает. — Это часа на три. Ты же справишься, правда?

Влад неуверенно кивает, повязывая себе на пояс толстовку, а потом еще веревку, потому что спалить стояк детям — последнее, чего он хочет в этой жизни. Он делает первые шаги к двери и изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не вмазать своему парню; приседает и надевает довольно тяжёлый рюкзак. Олег бы забрал у него эту ношу, вот только у него и так есть точно такой же за плечами. Зато нет пробки в заднице, что значительно упрощает жизнь.

* * *

— Олег, я так не могу, — шепчет Влад, жмурясь. Им выделили какой-то кабинет, кажется, учителя физкультуры, а Кирилл очень удачно ушел отлить. Так что брюнет счел это за шанс пожаловаться.

Игрушка почти при любом неосторожном движении давит на простату. Стояк настолько сильный, что член начинает побаливать. Парень постоянно оглядывается по сторонам, ему постоянно кажется, что кто-то заметил. И пусть головой он понимает, что вряд ли на него вообще кто-то смотрит, эти страхи никуда не уходят.

— Ну же, — улыбается светловолосый. Он обвивает его талию руками и почти невинно чмокает в губы. — Это правда так сложно? Всего час, солнце. Ещё один час.

Влад в ответ морщится и смотрит взглядом а-ля «я тебе ночью засуну это в задницу, посмотрим, как несложно тебе будет». Олег тихо усмехается и прижимает его к стене, слабо давит коленом между ног, на что младший скулит, сжимая его плечи и прикусывая губу.

— Поиграем, — выдыхает старший ему на ушко, напоследок целует туда же и отпускает. — Больше не буду тебя трогать. Обещаю. Только…

Влад не дослушивает, что там «только». Весь красный, он выбегает из кабинета в коридор и на поиски мужского туалета, а по пути сталкивается с Кириллом.

— Че это с ним? — спрашивает он у лучшего друга, на что тот довольно ухмыляется. Кирилл делает вывод, что лучше вернуться к тому самому унитазу и смыть туда все свои догадки до единой. — Оставьте свои брачные игры на потом, а?

— Даю слово. Трогать друг друга не будем, — с таким довольным лицом говорит Олег, что Кирилл начинает сомневаться в том, что эти его догадки вообще дотягивают до правды и не все так просто.

* * *

Олег, конечно, уже третий час сдерживает обещание, но Владу от этого не легче.

Все это время он на нервах. К тому же, его еще и сделали «главным». Такое себе — рассказывать все самое важное, когда на тебя смотрит… довольно много школьников, и сгорать со стыда от одной только мысли о том, что кто-нибудь что-нибудь заметит. Даже Кирилл иногда хмурится, слишком уж Влад нервный. Когда дело доходит до того, чтобы помочь кому-то, он делает это на словах и опасается кого-либо трогать, за что славливает пару косых взглядов от некоторых девчонок.

Прошла уже примерно половина, и Влад стоит, прислонившись спиной ( _только_ спиной) к стене и глубоко дышит. Так хотя бы не давит. Он не замечает, как начинает продумывать план жестокой мести Олегу, и благополучно пропускает момент, когда должен помочь с чем-то парням.

— Эй, сучка! — выкрикивает Олег на весь зал, и слышится хохот девятиклассников. У него просто хорошее настроение. Он не знает, как это вырвалось, но так даже лучше. Влад молит всех богов, в которых верит и не верит, о том, чтобы его лицо не сильно покраснело, и выдавливает смешок, натягивает улыбку, прежде чем подойти и помочь.

Через полчаса Кирилл напоминает друзьям, что следующее по плану — перевязка бедра. Вернее, наложение жгута, но кого это волнует?

— Я в этом не участвую, — сразу отказывается Влад, но Кирилл поднимает вверх указательный палец.

— Э, не-е-ет. Это я в этом не участвую, а вы, гомо-придурки, как раз участвуете. Что с вами сегодня такое вообще?

Его вопрос остается без ответа. Вскоре Влад еле-еле дрожащим голосом объясняет очередной материал «ученикам», а потом они с Олегом присаживаются на одно колено. Брюнет прикусывает губу и сдерживает неловкую улыбку, когда накладывает жгут как можно выше по бедру, прилагая все силы, какие у него есть, а Кирилл упорно делает вид, что он вообще не с ними.

Слышится чей-то смех, и он испуганно поворачивается в сторону звука, а там всего лишь какие-то подружки пытаются затянуть жгут потуже и смеются, наверное, от боли. В следующее мгновение к ним подходит Олег, чтобы помочь «ученицам», а Влад стоит как вкопанный и почти плачет.

— Ты как? — неуверенно спрашивает Кирилл уже ближе к концу, трогая его за плечо. — Неважно выглядишь.

— Что?.. — оборачивается на него Влад. — Да, я в порядке.

— Ну как скажешь.

_Не в порядке_. Еще десять минут — и он упадет, он уверен. До конца всего пятнадцать. Они пляшут тут уже почти три часа, и Владу кажется, что он реально умирает.

Олег тоже видит, как ему сложно держаться, делать вид, что все в порядке, что он вовсе не хочет, чтобы с ним сделали хоть что-то. Ему и самому не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. Все-таки это его парень, и уже от осознания того, чем они занимаются, он возбуждается. Олег собирается наградить его за терпение. Позже.

* * *

— Большое спасибо вам за занятие, — кивают детям парни, когда очередной звонок оповещает о конце тренинга.

— Спасибо Вам, — вразнобой отвечают некоторые, другие молча направляются к выходу.

— Объясните вы мне, что с Владом? — интересуется Кирилл, на что Олег качает головой, беря за руку своего парня. Упомянутый старшекурсником Влад прячет лицо в плече Олега, почти виснет на его руке, и они поспешно покидают физкультурный зал. Кирилл матерится им вслед и в конце концов отправляется в кабинет в одиночку.

Влад, спотыкаясь, заходит в пустующий туалет, и Олег заводит его в дальнюю кабинку, сразу закрывает дверь на защелку.

— Ты молодец, — шепчет он, целуя младшего в виски. Он нащупывает основание пробки и толкает ее глубже, от чего брюнет охает и цепляется за чужую шею. Олег стягивает с него штаны с бельем и опускается на колени. Уже через секунду Влад чувствует его дыхание, и потом старший целует головку, облизывает ее, берет в рот и начинает посасывать. Рукой он снова вслепую находит игрушку и начинает ей осторожно двигать. Влад закатывает глаза и как может держится на ногах. Он подается вперед, вынуждая парня внизу взять его член в рот сразу наполовину, и кусает ребро ладони, чтобы не застонать в голос. Олег не мелочится, опускается до самого основания, а свободной рукой, держит Влада за бедро. Младший перестает двигаться самостоятельно, и тогда Олег выбирает собственный темп. В этом темпе он двигает рукой и более интенсивно — головой.

Влад ждал этого буквально весь день. Ноющий орган, который сейчас ласкает Олег, ждал прикосновений все это время. Пробку игнорировать получалось все хуже, а сейчас он и вовсе этого не может делать. Будь он дома — стонал бы в голос, но они в школе. В этой чертовой школе, — или в лицее? — где все еще есть ученики. Любой из мальчиков может зайти, так что они вынуждены быть тихими. Вернее, только Влад, потому что у Олега рот занят.

Он старательно обводит языком венки, надавливает на те точки, от которых сносит крышу. Влад зарывается пальцами в его волосы и оттягивает, другой рукой продолжает зажимать рот и иногда позволяет себе мычать. «Иногда» — когда Олег сжимает его член у основания, а то и вовсе начинает надрачивать, помогая себе.

В какой-то момент он разводит его ягодицы в стороны и продолжает двигать только головой. Влад раз за разом начинает повторять его имя, и тогда Олег дует на головку его члена, выпуская его изо рта. Он начинает быстро дрочить младшему, из-за чего тот вскоре кончает ему в руку, а после пытается отдышаться, стоя на дрожащих ногах. Пробка до сих пор в нем, сердце стучит, как после марафона, и он весь такой растрепанный. Олег поднимается и коротко целует его в губы, прежде чем вытереть руку туалетной бумагой. После этого он вновь трогает игрушку, но уже чтобы с довольно пошлым хлюпом ее вытащить. Влад прижимается к его груди и опускает взгляд вниз. Только теперь он замечает нехилый такой стояк своего парня, а последний в это время гладит его по пояснице и тихо спрашивает, когда они пересекаются взглядами:

— Поможем мне? Не могу же я ехать в таком виде домой, — хмыкает он, снова опуская руку на чужой орган. Влад бы ответил: «Да что ты? Правда?» — но сил на это, откровенно говоря, просто нет. Тем более, что он не против, и сейчас тихо стонет в его шею, покрывая ее поцелуями. — Ты так быстро возбуждаешься, — констатирует факт Олег, за что Влад точно оторвет ему голову, когда они доберутся домой.

А сейчас старшекурсник спускает спортивки с трусами до щиколоток и нагибает младшего. Последний упирается в стену, пока тот разбирается с презервативом, приставляет член к его растянутой дырочке и одним рывком входит. Влад не сдерживается и вскрикивает, после испуганно жмурится. Теперь сдерживаться вообще становится очень сложно. Благо, что эта стена в дальней кабинке — стена самого здания, потому что зачем тут ставить обычную хрупкую перегородку?

У Олега конкретно так срывает крышу. Перед глазами предстает эта картинка — измученный, возбужденный Влад, который ничего не может с этим сделать. Потом — то, как он выглядел минуту назад, сразу после оргазма. Затем светловолосый наклоняется и принимается целовать его спину вдоль позвоночника, кое-где оставляя слабо виднеющиеся отметины. Олег сжимает бедра Влада, буквально натягивая его на себя — спасибо пробке, можно не бояться сделать неприятно.

Под таким напором брюнет долго не выдерживает, они оба это видят. Олегу становится кайфово до звездочек в глазах, когда Влад сжимает его в себе, кончая в собственную руку. Он выдыхает имя младшего вперемешку с признанием в любви и кончает в презерватив, прижимаясь к спине второго.

Они стоят так еще минуту, если не две, пытаются отдышаться. Олег обнимает Влада и только после этого выходит из него. Презерватив отправляется в мусорное ведро, сверху он накидывает бумаги, чтобы скрыть улики. Влад в это время одевается, двигаясь так вяло, будто сейчас в самом деле уснет. Он устал, дико устал, но вместе с этим это был интересный и… местами даже приятный опыт. Олег одевается следом за ним и заглядывает в уже родные глаза.

— Я же говорил, у тебя получится, солнышко, — мурлычет он, поглаживая его по голове, а Влад устало смотрит на старшего и бьет его в плечо.

— Я несчастная жертва. Тебе придется нести меня на руках, понял?


End file.
